A Brand New Change
by TeamAllTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan has lived a very secluded life. After her father's death, she decides to make a change. With a map, dart, and life insurance money to fuel the trip, she is off on an adventure. On this trip with her, we will see things through her eyes, and maybe find a new friend or two as well. AH. No heavy drama planned, but may change as the characters grow and talk to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, yes this is a new story, and no you're not seeing things ... this one is all on my own. I only have 7 chapters pre-written, so I will be posting once a week, for now.**

 **All things Twilight related belong to Ms. Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This amazing banner for this story was made by Caiteexx Graphics, and I saw it and adopted it. It has taken me a while to really get the story working out in my mind, but here is so, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Time to move on**

 **A Brand New Change  
BPOV**

I've packed all my things and rented an SUV. It's hard to believe that I'm leaving behind the only place I've ever lived. My father is gone, now. He's off to reside in the afterlife with my mother, where his heart went years ago. I'm still here in this podunk town.

My father was the police chief for many years. He was injured in a freak accident while on a traffic stop. He was never right again after the accident, but he managed to live until I turned eighteen and had graduated high school. I graduated six months early and three weeks later, I was an orphan.

I was lucky to have sold the house within three weeks of putting it on the market. One of Dad's deputies, Mark, is buying the house. I guess this house was always meant to have someone in Fork's law enforcement residing here. My parents built this house, so an officer of the law had always lived here. Between the very large settlement from dad's accident, his life insurance, retirement benefits and the sale of the house, I'm set financially for a long time.

The only friend I have left in this town, doesn't understand how I can sell my heritage. I guess being a member of the Quileute Indian Tribe has instilled the need in him to preserve his heritage. All this house reminds me of is the sadness my father and I felt after my mother died, five years ago. Embry Call is one of the people I will miss, but I have to leave.

When I decided to leave Forks, I did something totally out of character. I opened a map of the United States and pinned it to the wall in my room. I took a dart, closed my eyes and spun around three times. When I stopped, I raised my arm, and threw the dart. When I opened my eyes and walked to the map, the dart was stuck on San Francisco, California. So that's where I chose to go.

Soon after the dart throw, I contacted and applied as a late entry to a few of the colleges there. I was lucky enough to be accepted into the University of San Francisco. I chose to not live in the dorms, so I searched and found a nice apartment. I was very lucky because according to off-campus housing it can take months to find a place.

I'm renting a small, two-bedroom apartment that is in a remodeled Victorian house. There are seven other apartments in the house, and the neighborhood is laid back and casual. Most of the other tenants are the artsy type, but I'm sure I'll fit in well. If I get lonely, I can always get a roommate. For now, I just plan to move on and get an education.

Thankfully, the place is furnished, so I only have to take what I need. I'm taking some personal items that I don't trust to go to storage, but most of the household furniture is being stored. I paid for a year of storage, and Ms. Sue, Embry's aunt, has promised to watch over it for me.

I walk through the house where I was raised one last time. As I check over each room, I feel a sense of peace. I check the windows and turn off all the lights. Seeing the house bare is strange, but I know moving is the right decision. I know that my parents would approve because all they ever wanted was for me to be happy.

I lock up the house and push the key through the mail slot. Only five weeks before my first college class starts, and I intend to make the most of the drive to my new home. It's hard to believe everything I am taking only fills the trunk and back seat of the Dodge Durango I rented. I stop by the Fork's Police station and say goodbye to both Mrs. Cope and Mark.

I let Mark know that I put the keys through the mail slot, and he hugs me goodbye. Of course, Mrs. Cope has tears in her eyes as I say my goodbyes to her, too. She was always making dinners for dad and I after Mom died. I promise to write and call, and send post cards from my stops along the way. Like always, she pats my back and gives me her grandmotherly smile. I guess there are a few people I'll miss from Forks, but not enough to stay. With a wave and calls of "drive safe," I pull away from my old life in Forks, Washington.

The drive to my new home is just over sixteen hours, but I'm stopping by many places along the way. Tonight, I've decided to spend the night in Seattle, so the first leg of the trip is only going to be a few short hours. As I take the ferry across the Sound, I get out and take in the scenery. I pull in a deep breath of the salty air and sit on the bench on the observation deck. The scenery in Washington is very beautiful, but it's all I've ever known. I'm now an adult, and I'm ready to spread my wings and fly.

After the ferry ride, I drive the rest of the way into Seattle. I have reservations at a Holiday Inn, off the Interstate. In the morning, I am going to do touristy things. I plan to go to the Aquarium, Pike's Place Market and the Space Needle. I have dinner reservations at Sky City at half-past seven tomorrow night. Then I'll spend one more night in Seattle and leave for Portland the following morning.

I park in the secure lot parking for the hotel, and take my suitcase with me to check in. After entering the room, I put my suitcase on the rack and sit down. I pick up the take-out directory to look for some place to order food.

Deciding to try something new—which isn't hard for me—I pick up the menu for Judy Fu's Snappy Dragon. I like spicy food, so I decide to order something called Mongolian Beef; it sounds interesting. I order two spring rolls, and one each Rhubarb and Cucumber Dry Soda. I give them my name and room number. They tell me it is sixteen dollars and will arrive in forty minutes.

I make quick work of taking a shower, and put on some yoga pants and a t-shirt. I pull out a twenty and set it on the desk. I flip on the TV and turn it to a music station. I never really watch many shows, but I've always loved all kinds of music. I pull out my laptop and start looking for things to do in Portland.

A knock on the door makes me jump, and I giggle at myself. I grab the twenty and look out the peephole. I see the delivery worker standing there, and I open the door.

"Hi … delivery for Swan."

"Yes, that's me; here, keep the change," I say handing him the twenty.

"Thank you very much," he says and hands me the sack of food.

"Thank you," I say before closing the door and latching the security chain.

The food smells amazing, and since I'm trying new things, I try to use the chopsticks. Yeah, that doesn't work so well, but the food is delicious. The red sauce that came with the spring rolls is warm and so yummy. I love the sweet but smooth taste as it blends with the vegetables in the roll. The Mongolian Beef is really good, too, but there is so much of it. The little, light and crispy white noodles are so tasty. The sauce has a hint of spiciness to it; but it is really quite good.

After I finish working out my plans for my stay in Portland, I clean up all my mess. I have a busy day tomorrow, so I turn in for the night. The only thing that sucks about this whole trip and new adventure in life is that I still feel lonely. Feeling lonely and being alone is something I should be accustomed to, but it still sucks.

* * *

 **A/N: This is a slow burn, and will post once a week for now. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Kasi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

* * *

 **A Brand New Change**

 **Chapter 2**

I wake early—well early for most people—but I've always been a bit of a morning person. I love to watch the sunrise. It's always so calming and gives me a warm, almost refreshed feeling inside. My plans are to go to the Aquarium first, so I put a few things in the room safe. I make sure most of the room is cleaned up and put the maid service tag on the door. I don't need a change of sheets, but I do need clean towels, and to have the trash emptied.

By half-past nine, I've purchased the sixty-four dollar pass that gets me into the Aquarium and Space Needle, as well as a couple of other places I may decide to see tomorrow morning before I leave. I enjoy the first hour at the aquarium, just walking around and seeing all of the animals. I go on the Argosy Harbor Cruise, which is included in the pass I bought. I know I was born and raised in Washington, but I'm seeing a whole new side of it.

By one o'clock my stomach is growling, and I decide to go to Pike's Place and walk around to find something to eat. I buy several postcards and a keychain before leaving the Aquarium, and take a cab to Pike's Place.

Walking around Pike's Place is really cool. There are so many vendors, selling a wide variety of things. Most are selling produce and fish, but there are plenty of other vendors, too. I finally settle on going to lunch at Kells' Irish Restaurant and Pub. The pub seems to be full of people laughing and having a good time. From everything I've read about Ireland, the restaurant reminds me of the _old country._ It is a warm and cozy atmosphere with what appears to be traditional surroundings.

I'm able to sit out on the patio after looking around inside. I look over the lunch menu, and there are so many interesting things from which to choose. I finally settle on the Ballycastle Sausage Roll and soup-of-the-day, which is something called _Vichyssoise_.

When the food comes, I'm surprised by the sheer amount of it. It's so good; very creamy and rich, and topped with chives. I don't eat all the food they bring me because I know I have dinner reservations later at Sky City. It's really nice sitting out on the patio, and people watch, both inside, and also those walking by.

After resting for a bit, I walk around the marketplace for another hour. I pick up a few odds and ends. I decided to buy myself a few things to remember Washington by. I buy a shirt and keychain. I purchase a few more postcards, and head off for the hotel to drop everything off and change my clothes.

At five in the afternoon, I arrive at the Space Needle. I'm wearing flats and a nice rose- colored, wrap dress since I'm going to dinner, too. I look up and feel a bit sick to my stomach. You never realize just how big the top looks until you see it from below. It is daunting, but it is some place I've always wanted to visit.

I take the tour and spend nearly an extra hour overlooking the whole surrounding Seattle area. When my phone beeps, I know it is time to head to Sky City for dinner.

I walk to the podium and the hostess smiles at me. "May I help you?"

"Reservation for Swan," I reply in a polite manner.

"Of course, right this way." She leads me to a small table situated by one of the many windows. "Your waiter will be right with you; enjoy your meal." She says after pulling out my chair and helping me to scoot in.

This is such a great idea. I'm so lost in the view I don't hear the waiter approach until he is right next to me. I order the waiter's recommendations, and drink water with lemon. I enjoy the different things brought to the table, all while appreciating the view. After being here for just over an hour and a half, I can tell we've made two full rotations.

I pay the check, which is just under a hundred dollars including the tip. I'm very full, but this has been such a nice experience. I know I've been spending money frivolously, but I intend to enjoy this trip. This is— after all—my very first vacation, ever. I stroll out of Sky City and back down to the ground level. I'm able to easily hail a taxi, and soon I'm back in my hotel room.

I take a shower and take all my dirty clothes down to the small, pay washers and dryers in the hotel. I wash my clothes and read while I wait. Lately, I've gotten twisted up in reading a bunch of stories online. It's amazing what you can find. I found fan fiction stories about my favorite young adult series. Who knew that someone would write an all human, no witchcraft story about Harry Potter and Hermione Granger dating. I found so many different kinds of stories, some of which made me blush.

While I'm reading, another person comes in and starts a load of laundry. He sits down at the small table next to mine and begins to read the newspaper. When the washer stops, I get up and change my clothes over to the dryer. I throw in three instead of one, dryer sheets, because I hate static-cling and I love the smell. After I sit down again, I resume reading.

The guy seems to keep holding my attention. I'm not sure why, but I've watched him more than I've read for the past ten minutes. I love that my hair is camouflaging the fact that I've been staring at him from the side. His phone rings loudly and I jump. He glances up and apologizes, answering it quietly. I don't listen on purpose, but can't seem to help overhearing.

"Hey, Mom," he says answering the call.

I can't hear the other person, but he seems happy to hear from his mother.

"Yeah, I know she is a family friend. Honestly, Mom, if she doesn't stop this nonsense, I will take a greyhound if I have to."

That sounds terrible. I hope things aren't too bad for him. The thought of being on a Greyhound bus with so many strangers, is rather scary for me.

"Mom, I will try my best, but if she behaves like that again, I'm done."

There is a pause in his talking, and I can see he is frustrated by looking at him out the corner of my eye.

"Yes, Mom, I know all that. I will do my best, but if she pushes it again, I'm done."

I can clearly tell he means what he says, because he sounds so sincere, but he also sounds upset.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow, and I love you, too. Goodnight." He ends his call and sets his cell on the table.

The dryer buzzes and I check my clothes. While pulling out a few of my lighter pieces of clothing, he gets up to change his load to the dryer.

I grab another dryer sheet and throw it in my dryer, and put in another fifty cents to dry my heavier things.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry to ask, but could I possibly have one of those dryer sheets, I forgot mine in the room, and I'd rather not go back there anytime soon."

"Ah, sure, I don't mind," is my intelligent reply.

"Thanks. I love how soft these make my jeans."

"Yeah, me, too," I say with a genuine smile. I throw three into his dryer and grin. "Now they will be super soft and smell really good, too." I can't believe I just did that; somehow I found the flirty side of Bella.

"Thanks," he says as he puts money into his dryer.

I take my seat back and I shyly fold all my unmentionables with my back slightly turned to him. When I'm done folding, I pick up my Kindle and try to read. Reading is rather a futile idea, and I go back to watching him until the dryer beeps.

Grabbing the rest of my now dry clothes, I sit back down to fold them, just to spend a bit more time with him. Once I'm done, I throw away all the trash and place all my neatly folded items in the small basket I brought them in. Being too shy and scared to speak to the guy first, I make to leave. I sigh to myself, and move to the door.

"Miss," the guy calls out.

I turn and look around making sure it's me he's speaking to.

He gives me a little chuckle and a smirk. "Yes, I was talking to you. Thank you again for giving me a few of your dryer sheets. But you should take the box, so you have some more for later, if you need them," he says pointing to the box on the counter.

"Oh, thank you," I say with what I'm sure is cherry-red cheeks.

"You're welcome," he replies as his dryer buzzes.

I collect my dryer sheets and head to my room. I pack up all my stuff, leaving out only the clothing I plan to wear in the morning. I lie down and flip through the channels, hoping to find something interesting on the television. I try getting into a movie, but the stranger from the laundry room keeps invading my thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the story love thus far. I am working on plotting out chapters 8 on up, and the story twist finally came to me. Yes I am a fly by the seat of my pants writer. Hope you all enjoy where I take this. Please let me know what you think. xoxo~ Kasi**

 **PS ... join me on Facebook in my group: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the story love so far.**

 **Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable. Thanks to Nikky for being my sounding board.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I had set a wake-up call for seven in the morning, going to sleep late last night. Before falling asleep, I decided that I would use more of the pass I bought. I'm not going to both museums, but I'll at least walk through the Museum of Flight this morning, before leaving Seattle behind. I pack everything into the vehicle; enjoy the continental breakfast, and then check out.

I drive to the museum and arrive about twenty minutes before it opens. I make sure the SUV is locked up and walk to the entrance. I have my pass, so I stand in the line for people who already have their tickets. Before long, it's ten o'clock and the doors are unlocked. I show my pass to the attendant and she hands a map of the exhibits to me.

I forgo the Kid's Flight Zone, and check out the 737 Airliner Theater first. After walking around for a while and seeing most everything on the map that has caught my eye, I decide it's time to hit the road. I stop by the souvenir shop and pick up a few small things before heading out to the Durango.

My stomach growls a little as I travel down I-5, but I had already decided that I would be stopping in Tacoma. I found a Shell gas station that has a Sub Shop, so I had entered the address into the GPS earlier. I've only been driving a short time before the GPS tells me it's time to exit. I follow the directions and pull into the station about ten minutes later.

I pull up to the pump and fill up the tank. I pull off to the side of the building and park. I go in and first pay for my gas before using the restroom. I hate the smell of gasoline, so I scrub my hands very well. I make my way to the Sub Shop and look over the menu. I order my food and walk to a booth by the wall. After sitting down, I hear a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I'm getting a room near the airport. They put me on standby, but the earliest flight is in the morning. No, I haven't bought the ticket yet, until I know which airline has an opening for sure."

I turn and see that the man in the booth behind me is the same man from the laundry room last night. His eyes meet mine and he nods. I turn back to my food and wonder what is going on.

"Okay, Mom, I'll call you later and let you know what arrangements I make ... yes, Mom. I love you, too."

I hear him messing around behind me and assume he's off the phone now. Before I can turn around, I see someone standing by my table. I look up and there is the guy.

"Well, dryer-sheet girl, I didn't expect to see you again," he says with a chuckle.

"Hey, mister-wouldn't-have-soft-jeans if not for me," I laugh back, completely out of character.

"So, tell me, are you following me?"

"Nope, just stopping to gas up and grab a bite to eat after spending the morning at the Flight Museum." I feel instantly stupid; like he cares that I went to see a bunch of old planes.

"I bet that place was pretty cool. I wanted to enjoy the trip I was on, but it looks like I'll be getting a flight in the morning."

"That is too bad; sorry you're having troubles."

"It's not a big deal. Hey, can you keep an eye on this bag, so I can go grab something to eat?"

"Sure, and I'm Bella, by the way." I hold out my hand and he shakes it.

"I'm Edward," he says setting his suitcase and duffle on the opposite bench from me.

He walks off to get something to eat, and I sit and drink my water, waiting for him to get his food. When he comes back, I motion to the bench where his stuff is, to join me.

"So, Edward, what brings you to this particular gas station?" I already can guess after eavesdropping last night and just now, but I want to hear what he has to say.

"Well, it's a rather interesting story, but I'm sure you don't have the time to listen to it," he says in a friendly manner.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Edward, I've got four and a half weeks to get where I'm going, I doubt any story is that long."

He chuckles at me and takes a drink. I take a bite of my sandwich as he begins to tell me his tale.

"I was carpooling with an old family friend on my way to college. Sadly, the old friend wanted more than the friendship I've always felt. When I explained to her I didn't feel the same, she started acting strange. Last night, I ended up sleeping in the car, because the hotel was out of rooms. This morning she said she was sorry, and promised to stop, so I let it go. Well, you can see how far she was able to contain herself and behave. I called the airport and I'm on standby for the next flight out in the morning."

"That is terrible; where are you going to stay tonight? You slept in a car last night, you can't sleep just anywhere."

"I plan to find a room at one of the hotels that shuttle to the airport and stay there tonight. I will call for a cab after I finish eating. Thanks for letting me unload; it helped to get it off my chest a little to someone not involved in the situation."

"I'm sure that is true; talking always seems to help. So, where are you headed – if you don't mind me asking?"

"California," he says with a smile. "I'm getting a Doctorate in Music at the San Francisco Conservatory of Music."

I gasp and he looks up at me quickly. "You ... you're on your way to San Francisco?"

"Uh, yeah," he says slowly, and I feel stupid for gasping and stuttering.

"I'm on my way there, too. Well, not San Francisco Conservatory of Music, but San Francisco. I start classes at the University of San Francisco in a few weeks."

"Well, Bella, it's a small world, isn't it?"

I giggle and nod at him. We both eat and continue to make small talk. Before I know it, we've been sitting here for an hour.

"Wow, I can't believe it is already three o'clock," I say looking at my cell.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to monopolize your time. Be careful traveling; maybe I'll see you around sometime." Edward stands.

We both grab for the trays and he chuckles. "How about I go dump these and you watch the stuff?"

I nod and he takes our garbage. When he comes back, he walks outside with me. I unlock the vehicle and set my things inside.

"You drive carefully, Bella," he says turning to head back inside.

"Edward," I call out, not sure what I'm even doing. "Do you want to ride with me ... at least to Portland?"

"I suppose I could get a plane from there just as easy as here," he says with a shrug.

"Okay, come on then. I'll be glad to have someone to talk to for a while." After the words leave my mouth, I can feel my blush color my cheeks.

Good job Bella; show him just how lonely you are. I'm sure that will make him want to be around. _"Poor Edward, going from one crazy girl to the next,"_ my subconscious tells me.

"Bella, can you unlock the back door so I can put my suitcase and duffle in there," Edward says breaking me out from my internal berating.

I nod and click the button before climbing into the driver's seat. Edward puts his bags in the backseat and climbs into the passenger seat. After we both have our seatbelts on, I key in the address for the hotel in Portland and follow the directions back to the Interstate.

"So, Bella, since this is a two-hour drive, how about you tell me why you chose to go to the University of San Francisco," Edward says.

I laugh, because I know he will think riding with me was a bad idea when he knows how I selected my route of choice. "Promise not to laugh at me, or think I'm looney?"

"Sure," he says with a tinge of worry in his voice that makes me really laugh.

"Well," I say after calming down quickly, "I threw a dart at the map. It landed on San Francisco and I applied to colleges there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"What did your parents think of your way of deciding your collegiate route?"

"Well, my parents are both dead, so there was no one to judge my decision, until now," I reply quietly.

"Oh, jeez, Bella, I'm sorry. It seems I'm great at sticking my foot in my mouth lately," he says sounding truly sorry.

"It's okay, Edward, it is what it is."

Things are silent, but the silence is no longer lonely.

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened. There were several of you who knew Mr. Soft Jeans was Edward. What do you think of his story? How do you think the drive to Portland will go?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the chapter a day early. Hope you enjoy.** **Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable. Thanks to Nikky for being my sounding board.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After traveling for just over an hour, a storm brews up. Within ten minutes we are traveling at less than forty-miles-per-hour.

"This is not very safe to drive in," Edward says and I have to agree. The visibility is awful.

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable driving in this. Do you mind if we stop until the storm blows over for a bit?"

"No, I think that is a great idea. We just passed a sign for a town; the exit should be right up here."

"Yeah, I think we should get off this Interstate until it dies down." I take the exit and we end up in Kelso, Washington.

"Bella, on the right, I see a Burger King; why don't we park there for a while to see if this weather lets up?"

"Good idea," I say feeling the stress roll off me in waves.

I finally let out a sigh of relief once I have the vehicle parked. I shake off my nerves and rub the back of my neck.

"That got kind of scary for a few minutes, didn't it?" Edward asks in a tone meant to lighten the mood.

I give him a smile because I can tell he is trying to make me feel better. "Yeah, it just scared me how fast that storm came out of nowhere. I knew we were expecting rain—but this escalated pretty quickly. We'll let this dissipate for a bit, and I will get you to the Sheraton by the airport in Portland. We're only are about fifty minutes away. I went ahead and booked my room for the next two nights."

"Well, if this storm doesn't blow over before long, you may want to cancel tonight and find a place to stay here."

I grab my laptop, and boot it up. I check for places stay in Kelso, Washington. I find a Best Western, and check the availability. "Edward, there is a Best Western not far from here. It says it is only forty-five miles from the Portland Airport, do you think I should call to see if they have rooms?"

"Well, I just checked the weather forecast on my phone, and this storm is not supposed to let up for the better part of the night. It might be wise, because this doesn't seem very travel friendly."

"I knew it was going to rain, but the wind is what's making it crazy," I say as I input the phone number for the hotel.

I talk to the hotel clerk and they inform me of the availability they have. I ask them to briefly hold after they tell me what's available.

"Edward, they only have one room with two queen beds left, because they are booked up for a wedding. What do you think, stay there or find someplace else?"

"We can share. I'm sure that will be okay, but I insist on paying for the room; you've paid for the gas and have done all the driving so far."

I ignore his offer to pay and book the room with the clerk. When I pull out my card to give her the numbers, Edward takes the phone from my ear. I blink in shock as he rattles off a card number to the clerk. When he is finished, he smiles and tells them we will be there shortly. I'm rather perplexed, but I key in the address of the hotel into the GPS.

The rain is still bad, and the wind is making driving more horrible now than it was a few minutes ago. What should have taken us ten minutes, has taken forty-five minutes and my stress level is off the charts. I pull under the porte-cochere near the front door.

"Bella, you can trust me; you go in with our things, and I will park the car. I'm honestly afraid you will blow away in this wind," he chuckles.

"Edward, even though I am tiny, I'm not easily blown away. If you insist on parking you can, but please use this umbrella to guard you from some of the rain."

I get out and pull out my main bag and grab my laptop case. Edward pulls a luggage cart over to where I am and grabs his bag and puts it on the cart. He then takes mine from me and does the same.

"You're such a gentleman," I say with a smile.

"Okay, Bella, you take this in. I'm going to circle around the lot and park in that open spot over there." He points and I see the empty spot, right next to the handicap parking space.

"Good plan, and if you can back in, then it will be closer for you to the door. Use the umbrella, too," I say before he strides over to the driver's door.

I step inside the door with the cart in tow. I turn and watch as Edward swiftly parks the big SUV. I laugh at his expression as he opens the Hello Kitty umbrella. He makes a mad dash for the door, and still manages to get wet, but not as bad as he could have without it.

"Hello Kitty, really, Bella?"

"Yeah, I know; I've had it for years; it's actually the one my mom bought me for school the year she passed away. It's old, but it serves a purpose."

"That it does," he says softly.

I follow Edward to the counter where he pulls out his card and the desk clerk registers our room and hands him the keys.

When we get to the room, he opens the door. "Bella, you choose which bed you want, and I will take the luggage cart back to the lobby. See if you can find some place that delivers food during a typhoon," he chuckles.

"I can do that," I reply.

The door closes with both our bags sitting side by side on the luggage racks outside the bathroom. I grab my laptop bag and walk to the bed furthest from the window. I may have grown up in an area that had constant rainy weather, but thunderstorms still scare me.

I walk over to the desk and pull out the guest services folder and check for available food delivery in the area. It looks like the choices are rather limited for delivery. I call a couple of the places and all are still delivering. I hear the door open and look up.

"Well, if you're hungry and we want it delivered, the choices are rather slim. We can have pizza, pizza or pizza," I say with a laugh.

"Well, with a selection like that, I guess I will choose pizza. Shall we break out a piece of paper and throw a dart to decide which pizza place we want to try?"

I snort out loud and quickly cover my mouth, embarrassed by the sound I let out. But Edward is laughing already and I can't help but laugh, too. Once the laughter dies down, I grab my laptop and see if I can find menus for the places I found.

"Edward, do you prefer a mom and pop place, or a chain restaurant?"

"Go with the mom and pop place, it will be better food, I'm sure."

I pull up a menu for a restaurant called Bruno's Pizza and look over the food options. I become excited when I see they offer more than just pizza.

"What are you so happy about, it's only pizza," Edward says as he sits on his bed.

"They have all kinds of food, come look."

Edward gets up and walks over to sit beside me. We look over the selection together and choose a large Bruno's four-by-four pizza, an order of mild wings, cheesy breadsticks and a two-liter of Pepsi. "I'll buy supper, you can buy breakfast. How does that sound?" I ask.

"Fine; but I saw a sign downstairs for a place called Stuffy's Two, and I watched a show about them on the food network once. We are going there for breakfast; they have cinnamon rolls as big as your head."

"I know I'm tiny, but do you really think I could eat a roll as big as my head?"

"I know I can, and you are tiny, but I think you can handle it." He stands and goes over to his suitcase and then looks up at me. "Do you mind if I take a shower first?"

"No go ahead, I'll shower after we eat. I'll call and order and see what the ETA will be on our food buffet."

"Thanks, Bella ... for everything."

"No problem, and besides, it's nice having company."

He gives me a smile before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I lie back and sigh; he really is a sweet guy. I'll miss him after I take him to the airport in the morning. Maybe we will meet up again in San Francisco and go out for dinner sometime.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of the storm, and the change of plans?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

After our food arrives, we eat, and then I shower. For some reason, I don't have any fear of Edward. I've never really been around many people in a small space though. Other than Dad, Embry, Mrs. Cope, and a few of the guys at the station, no one else really came to our house after my mom died. I've never been a social butterfly, that's for sure.

I step out of the shower and dry myself off. I get dressed and towel-dry my long hair. I decide to not bother using the blow dryer, so I part my hair and braid it. I put a French braid on each side and look in the mirror. I sigh when I realize I now look like I'm twelve. I brush my teeth and quickly pick up my mess.

Going back into the room, I see that Edward is stretched out on his bed reading. I go about putting my things away before walking toward my bed.

"So, what are you reading?" I ask politely.

"Just this pamphlet about student housing. I'm not sure it's what I want. Actually, from looking at this, I'm pretty positive it is exactly what I don't want," he says tossing it into the trash can. "My parents had been trying to convince me to share an apartment, but there's no way that'll happen now. So student housing may be my only choice, but I hope not. I've been told that finding off-campus housing can be hard, if you want to be close to campus."

"I was very lucky to get an off-campus apartment that is what I was told, anyway. If you can't find an apartment, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, if I can't find something close to campus, I'll stay in a hotel, close to campus until my belongings arrive along with my car. When that happens, I'll find a place a little further away and just commute."

"That doesn't sound like very much fun. I mean, I don't hate to drive, obviously, but daily commutes in traffic around the bay area could be nerve wracking, or so I've read."

"I suppose it can be, but hopefully not, though. So why do you have an off-campus apartment as a freshman instead of living in a dorm?"

"Remember my selection method?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yeah, I suppose that does throw a wrench into things, doesn't it?" he laughs.

"Yeah, I applied before the rest of my class graduated, but I still was considered to be a late admission. My grades have always been good, but I never had any plans set in stone, until my dad died."

"I'm sorry," Edward says and I can hear the sympathy in his voice.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I mean that in a nice way, but I can hear the empathy in your voice. It sucks that I had to lose my dad, but honestly deep down, I know he is happier now. I know he loved me, but when my mom died, a piece of him died, too. I'm sure that they are both happily reunited and watching over me."

"I'm sure they are. I'm glad you're going to be in Frisco; it'll be nice to hang out sometime, if you want?" he says.

"Yeah, that would be great. The way things are going, if you can't find a place you can always crash at my place for a while," I say in a joking manner.

"Bella, you're entirely too sweet. I can't imagine imposing on you like that. I feel bad enough imposing on you like this."

"So far, Edward, I've been more comfortable around you than I am around most people. I haven't felt as if you've imposed on me at all. On the contrary, here you are running from a crazy girl and then you get stuck with me."

"I can deal with your kind of crazy," he laughs.

"Yeah, well you haven't heard me talk in my sleep yet," I deadpan.

"That ought to be epic," he says with a grin.

I roll my eyes and pull back my covers and fluff my pillow.

Outside a loud clap of thunder rumbles, and suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes something nearby. This causes the whole building to tremble. I shriek, at first everything gets really bright and then the power goes out. I exhale in relief as the emergency light above the door comes on.

I look over to Edward with my hand covering my mouth and he looks slightly amused.

"Are you laughing at me?" I ask in a tone that screams I'm upset.

"No … well … yes, but not because you're scared. I chuckled because you shrieked really loudly, but when the emergency light came on you let out a huge sigh, like that little battery-operated light is the saving beacon to your pending doom."

"It is. I'm ... I'm-kind-of-scared-of-the-dark," I say the last part really fast.

"Bella, it's okay to be scared of the dark, but I will protect you. We clearly cannot watch a movie now, and reading by that light isn't feasible, so sit down and let's go back to asking each other more questions. What do you say?"

I hurry up and jump into my bed and cover up. It's times like this, I wish my dad was still alive; he was always able to sooth away my fears during big storms. "Well, I think we should start with basic questions first. You start – ask your question, but also give your answer, that way I don't have to ask the same one. What do you think of that?"

"Is that your first question?" he asks.

"No, I said that you could go first."

"Fair enough, but since I was lame and wasted my first question on something dumb, it's your turn."

"Edward, what in the world will I do with you?"

"Hmm, interesting question, Isabella, but I'm not quite sure how to answer that yet. I can think of lots of things you can do with me, but I think we should get to know each other much better first."

"Are you always such a flirt?"

"Are you going to answer the last question?"

"Fine. I'm not sure what I will do with you, but right now I'm glad you're here with me," I answer as the wind outside howls and thunder booms fill the air.

"No, I'm not a flirt, not intentionally anyway," he says.

"I think you are and just don't realize it. I'm personally not much of a flirt, but then I'm not really a social person."

"Not social, Bella, you're one of the nicest and most caring girls I've met in a very long time."

"Thanks," I reply shyly. "What is your absolute favorite comfort food?" I ask trying to step back from personal questions.

"My mom's meatloaf," he says with a sigh.

"Her meatloaf must be good if it gets that kind of reaction," I giggle. "My favorite comfort food is Lasagna."

"Good Lasagna is not easy to find."

"I make my own, from my great-grandmother's recipe. What is your favorite color?"

"I like a lot of different colors, but I think shades of blue are my favorite."

"I'm partial to green myself, but then I did grow up in the greenest area ever."

"What is the best book you've ever read?"

"You're going to laugh at me," I sigh, "but it is Pride and Prejudice."

"So, are you looking for your own Mr. Darcy?"

"I'm not sure what I'm looking for; now what is your favorite book?"

"Great Expectations is my favorite book. I really like how Pip is so passionate, yet idealistic. He always expects more of himself than what's rational."

"Do you see yourself as a modern day Pip?"

"I find we have similarities; however, I don't feel any of us can live up to the characters in a fictional masterpiece. We all have to forage our way through life and make of it what we can."

"Yeah, making dreams and desires become reality is our biggest life goal. Sometimes I wish I knew exactly what it is that I want to do the most. I grew up so sheltered, I just have no idea. I guess that is why I chose where I would go to college the way I did. The adventure and the surprise is what make it easier for me."

"Well, I for one am glad you blindly chose San Francisco, because meeting you has reaffirmed my belief that there are truly worthy, and loving people in the world."

I can't say anything in return because I am overwhelmed with the feelings of butterflies in my stomach brought on by the kindest words I've heard from someone who wasn't related to me.

* * *

 **A/N: hmmm, gotta love them butterflies ... sigh. So how are you liking this?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Both the howling wind and thunder go on for quite a while, and so do our questions. When the security light loses its battery, Edward fires up his laptop. It has just over four hours of power so we should have light for a while.

The thunder booms and I still have the frightful feeling I've always had when a soft rain turns into a torrential downpour and thunder and lightning wreak havoc across the sky. I listen to the storm rage outside until I am finally lulled into sleep.

When the power comes back on, I'm woken up by the bright lights. I walk over to the window and look out seeing it's no longer storming, but there are brush and debris all over the place.

"The storm stopped about two hours ago," Edward says, sounding groggy.

"The sky is beautiful now, and the sun is just coming up," I say.

"It's early yet, don't tell me you are a cheery morning person," he laughs.

"I love the morning; it is great to get up and enjoy the way the day starts around you."

"You are a breath of fresh air, Bella." He smiles at me when I turn and look at him.

"Thanks," I reply feeling shy all of a sudden.

"So, are we still on for cinnamon rolls as big as our heads for breakfast?"

"Absolutely," I say.

"Well, let's get our things together and head out, my belly is grumbling," he tells me.

I laugh, and grab my clean clothes before walking to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I look in the mirror and see my reflection. I let out a sigh. I seriously look like a teenage girl who just had a sleep over. I get dressed and unbraid my hair. I run my fingers through the waves, knowing that if I brush it out in this humidity I will have a huge Afro. After combing it with my fingers, I pull it back into a messy bun.

Coming out of the bathroom, I am surprised to see that Edward has all his things packed and is already dressed.

"Wow, was I in there a long time?" I ask.

"No, I am a morning person, too, and I am excited to have one of those gooey rolls."

"Sounds good – give me ten minutes to pack up my things, and we can hit the road."

"Sounds like a plan. If you give me the keys, I can carry out the suitcases, and check out. I will pull up the car, and we can leave when you're ready."

"That sounds perfect," I agree with a smile.

He takes down a load, and I repack my bag. I can't believe how relaxed I feel around him, considering this is all new for me. I double check and find that we have everything, and grab my bag and close the door behind me.

I make my way down to the lobby, and Edward is there to help me with the rest of my things. Once we have them loaded, we pull out and head for Stuffy's Two to see if we can actually eat a cinnamon roll the size of our heads.

It takes us a short time to find the restaurant and when we arrive, we're able to be seated right away. The food is really good, and the rolls are literally bigger than both my hands put together.

As we eat, we make small talk, and listen to those around us discuss all the damage from the storm. After a while, Edward looks as if he is in deep thought, and I worry that I've finally bored him beyond belief.

"Well, shall we hit the road, and make our way to Portland?" I ask, trying to sound cheery.

Edward quirks his brow at me, but nods anyway. He pays the check, and I notice he leaves a healthy tip which makes me smile. He certainly is courteous and polite, even if he no longer seems happy.

We make our way to the SUV, and get in. I set the GPS for the hotel in Portland and start to drive. The ride is quiet, but not uncomfortable except for my worrying that I've done something to upset him. I can tell he's still thinking about something, and I can't help but worry about it.

When we get to Vancouver, I am in awe of the size of the bridge we have to cross. Going over the Columbia River shows just how wide it is in places. What makes it really cool, is the way the bridge is designed.

"Are you afraid of bridges?" Edward asks me, and I shake my head.

"No, this is just kind of cool. It passes water, then land, and then water again, all on one bridge."

"Yeah, I think it helps considering the time of year, and the amazing plants add to the scenery," Edward adds.

The rest of the drive to the Sheraton is short, and before I know it, we are there.

"I think I will see if they have any rooms available before I check for flights, just in case," Edward says.

"Okay, I will sit here while you check," I say, trying not to sound disappointed.

He goes to the front desk, and talks to the man for a few minutes before walking back to me.

"Well, if there is no flight, I may have to check another hotel, but there are tons close to here. I'm going to check flights on my computer," he tells me.

"Okay, I'm going to check in, and I'll be right back," I tell him.

I walk up to the desk and the clerk tells me check in is not until three, but since I was charged for the room last night, they could check me in now. Apparently, you have to cancel a room before two p.m. or you are charged for it. I get everything settled and go back to where Edward is and sit by him.

"Any luck?" I ask, almost hoping he will say no, and will have to spend more time with me.

"There are three flights today, one leaves in fifteen minutes and has seats, but I'll never get there in time. I can be put on standby for a flight at five tonight, or another at eight. My other option is to buy a first class ticket for tomorrow morning to guarantee a seat on the flight at nine a.m."

"First class, isn't that expensive?"

"Yeah, but it is what it is," he says.

I look at the time. "Well, since it is still fairly early, and your soonest possible flight is more than seven hours from now, what do you think about taking a Tram ride up OHSU with me?" I ask and then worry that he is sick of me. "I mean, you don't have to and please don't feel obli—"

"Bella, breathe," Edward says with the first smile I've seen from him since breakfast early this morning. "Going on the Tram ride sounds like fun. It's a fairly clear morning, so we should be able to enjoy the view."

"Okay," I say. "I need to go up to my room to grab a few things, and then we can go," I say. My suitcase is already in the room, but I want to get my camera. "Do you want to store your luggage in my room, or bring it with us?" I ask him.

"Well, if it's okay, I'll leave it in the room, since we're so close to the airport."

"Okay," I say and get up, leading the way to my room.

The room is huge, bigger than I expected. There is a king-sized bed, but also a sitting room full of furniture.

"Wow, this is a pretty big room for one person," I say.

"Yeah, it is," he agrees.

"I have to use the bathroom, and once I grab my camera, I'll be ready to go," I say.

When I come out, we look up the tram map and decide to take the one which is closest to us, and see how many of them we can ride before two. We decide to leave the airport on the Redline and go from there. Since the Redline station is close to us, we leave the SUV and take a cab to the station.

"Let's go ride the Tram," I say as we exit the cab.

"Yes, let's," he says and his smile is genuine.

* * *

 **A/N: So they get so spend a bit more time together, before he flies out to San Francisco. See you next week with an update, and I look forward to hearing from what you have to say about this so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.** **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world, with or without her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

We take the Red Line all the way to the Beaverton Transfer Station. From there we change to the Blue Line and go back to Pioneer Square where we exit the tram at the Transit Mall. We look at the different maps and decide to ride around downtown on the Portland Streetcar B Loop. This allows us to see the buildings up close. From the Tram these buildings didn't look as big, but from ground level some of them are quite amazing. There is so much to see, and I really enjoy the people watching along with the looking at the different architecture.

Edward and I do not spend a lot of time talking, but the silence is not lonely. I am not sure why, but I feel very close to him, and he gives me a sort of confidence I didn't know I was missing. After we have gone around the entire loop in the streetcar, we exit back to where we started at the Transit Mall.

"So, do you want to take another Tram, streetcar, or do you want to walk around downtown?" Edward asks, not seeming to be in a hurry.

"I think we should walk around downtown for a bit. I saw many food vendors, and other interesting things. I really want to try some street food, that is something I've never done before," I tell him. "Though, if we keep eating like we did last night and early this morning, I'll be a blimp."

"You can eat more than any other girl I've ever been around, but you still look like you'd fit in my pocket. You must have an incredible metabolism," Edward says. "I have to run, and I usually run at least three miles a day to maintain my body weight."

"I don't run, and don't plan too, unless I'm being chased," I laugh.

"I'll have to remember that," Edward says.

We walk and point out different city art and places as we go. We stumble across a small food cart called Shelly's Garden Burritos and decide to have lunch. Looking at the menu, we decide to order different things and split them, when we see how large the portions of food people in front of us are receiving. We both order glasses of the fresh squeezed lemonade. Finding a table, we sit close together and share from each other's disposable platters.

As we eat, we make small talk about the different things we've seen this morning. As we finish the food, Edward leans back and rubs his stomach.

"Did you eat too much?" I laugh.

"Well, I did eat the entire cinnamon roll this morning that was as big as my head, along with two eggs over easy, and bacon. Now, we just shared the biggest burrito salad I've ever seen, and a 'Honkin' Huge' smothered burrito. I think I may have a case of food baby, going on over here." I laugh at him again as he continues to rub circles on his 'food baby.'

"Well, we had better walk then; I heard walking is good for labor," I continue to giggle.

"Har, har, har, I may make you go for a run with me, for that comment."

"Well, it will not be easy making me run when you're on a plane," I say and Edward's face loses the look of humor he had moments ago.

We start to walk, but the silence is now bothering me, whereas earlier it was not uncomfortable. We walk around for about twenty minutes before the silence feels as if it is killing me.

"Edward, what did I do or say to upset you?" I ask quietly, almost worried I have already lost my new friend.

Edward stops and looks around. He eyes a bench close by and I don't resist when he takes my hand and pulls me toward it with him. He lets go of my hand and sits down, motioning for me to do the same. We sit for a few moments, and he looks like he's gathering his thoughts.

"Bella, I need to say a few things, and I am asking you to give me a chance to do so. This is going to sound strange, but I feel this ... connection to you. I know we just met not long ago, but I still have this level of comfort with you, that I've never felt with anyone outside of my own family. I know I have been acting off today, and for that I am sorry. I am not upset with you, but I am kind of upset with myself. I feel very conflicted right now with my new wants. I feel from what you've told me that this is your time to learn to spread your wings. I also feel as if we have forged a fast friendship, which seems to not only be comfortable for me, but you as well. Am I right, do you think of me as a friend?" he asks me.

"Yes, I do think of you as a friend. And I am comfortable around you, too. But, have I done something wrong?"

"No, Bella, you haven't done anything wrong at all. On the contrary, I feel as if my own wants are infringing on yours. I feel as if I am taking advantage of you—"

"Not possible," I interrupt him. "If anything, I took advantage of you. I didn't realize how much I would enjoy this trip more if I wasn't alone," I say and look down at my feet.

"Bella," he says, and I continue to look down. "Bella, please look at me," he says.

I look up and he is no longer looking sad. He gives me a smile, and I cannot help but smile back.

"Bella, I have really enjoyed traveling and spending time with you. I don't want you to feel obligated, but I have been thinking about this a lot – all morning. Please don't feel as if you have to let me do this because I will not be mad at you either way. I guess what I am trying to say, or rather ask is, would you consider allowing me to stay with you all the way to San Francisco?"

I gasp, and open my mouth. I can't believe he wants to sightsee and continue to travel with me. "I ... I don't have any real plans set, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know you said you had as much or as little time as you wanted as long as you were there before classes start. The only thing holding me up at all is housing, and I have already called ahead and have people looking for a place for me. So, what do you think? Do you want a travel partner?"

"You really want to be stuck in a vehicle with me for the next ... however many days?"

"Do you always answer questions, with questions?" he asks me.

"No, sometimes; okay, yes, but are you sure about traveling with me? Oh, I did it again, but are you?"

"Yes, and I am sure; now it is your turn. Would you mind if I just traveled with you, instead of flying to San Francisco?"

"No, I don't mind; yes, come with me," I almost screech, and several people look at us. I promptly feel my cheeks heat with my blush.

"Okay, then. What do you say we go back to the hotel, see if they can at least turn the room into a double, and we can plan out the next few places to visit from here? There is one catch to this whole thing that you have not heard yet. If we are going to do this, you have to agree to let me split the costs of everything with you. I mean, gas in your big SUV has to be pricey enough, much less everything else."

"Well, the SUV is rented, and I would have already had that cost as well as the gas, so that doesn't seem fair to me," I argue.

"But I would have to buy a plane ticket, and a last minute ticket would cost me no less than at least five hundred dollars, so I insist we spend at least that much of my own money to contribute to the cost of the trip."

"We'll see," I say, hating the thought of using any of his money at all.

"Bella, money is not an issue for me," he says.

"Me either," I state. I can see this will be the only bone of contention between us, and we will have to compromise. So, I hold out my hand for him to shake. "Okay, you can pay for some costs, and we'll decide which ones as we go."

He shakes my hand, and smirks. "We'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: So some of you wanted this to happen, and some wanted to know how they would meet again in California. Well, now we just have to see how the rest of the trip goes. Things could be interesting. So are you liking this, it will obviously be a bit of a slow burn. Super stoked to hear what you think though, so let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.** **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world, with or without her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

We make our way back to the Transit Mall and catch the Red Line Tram. On the way back to the hotel, I tell Edward I had planned to stay in Portland for two days. "There are so many things I saw online that I want to do and see. Like the Tram, that was something I am glad I got to experience. I also want to go to the Oregon Zoo, visit Powell's City of Books, see Multnomah Falls, and go to the Portland Art Museum. If those things don't sound fun, we can chan—"

"We will do all of those things, and don't change your plans because of me," Edward interrupts. "Bella, I want you to enjoy this trip, the way you intended to enjoy it," he adds with a smile.

"So when we get back to the hotel, we can see if they have a double room, we can trade since they did not have another single. Then we can figure out the different things, and get a plan together," I say.

"I hope they have another room; I mean, your room was plenty big, but I think I'm too tall for the sofa."

"Well, we will figure it out, either way," I tell him. I glance over and can see a plane landing, and point it out to him. "That looks so cool from this view," I say.

My face almost hurts from the big smile I'm wearing. I don't remember having a smile like this in a very long time. Edward smiles back at me before shaking his head a little.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, you just seem much happier all of a sudden."

"I am happy. I never knew how alone I felt until I wasn't alone anymore," I admit feeling no shame.

"I actually understand. I did not realize how lonely I was until I came across someone worth spending time with," he tells me, and I feel my cheeks heat up.

The rest of the ride to the hotel is quiet, and the scenery is amazing.

When we arrive back at the hotel, we head straight for the front desk. The clerk has a name tag that says 'Marcus'. I smile and pull out my keycard. "Hi, Marcus, I am in room four-ten, and I checked in a few hours ago. My plans have changed, and I was wondering if you had any available double occupancy room for which I could exchange my single? I currently have a King-size bed, but I am hoping I can trade for something with two queens. I would also like to extend my stay by one additional day. I was hoping you could help me with all of that," I say pleasantly with a smile.

"Yes, I remember your friend here, he asked about a single room earlier. It's nice of you to help him out, even if you're no longer together. Let me see if I can help you out ... somehow."

"Excuse me, but that's rather unprofessional of you to speak to me like that. This is my friend, and he was planning to fly out, but has changed his plans to accommodate me and my needs. Not that it's any of your business. Now, can you check on the availability of changing rooms, and extending my stay, or do I need to speak to the manager about you not doing your job, and what you just said to me?" I arch my brow and cross my arms. I have no idea where this outspoken sassy girl came from, but I have to hold back the smile she is giving me.

As Marcus clicks on the computer, Edward lets out a bit of his own chuckle, and I can no longer hold it. I turn and face him and silently laugh until my shoulders shake.

"Listen, Lady, I did not mean to make you so mad or upset that you are crying. I found another room. I will have the Bellhop take you to the new room, and there will be no additional charge for the change. I'm very sorry," he says almost sounding panicked.

I know I cannot turn around, and Edward comes to my rescue.

"Our luggage is still in the room, and we'll need to retrieve it. We also have things in the room safe that we will need to retrieve. Can you have the bellhop meet us in the room to help move things, please?"

"Of course, Sir. I will have him there immediately. Your new room is six-twelve, and these are the keycards. The bellhop will carry all your things for you. Thank you for staying with Sheraton. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Edward takes the keycards, and I start to walk toward the elevators, knowing I am about to laugh loudly. The doors open, and I get on the elevator and push the fourth floor button. As the doors close, I let my laughter rip. When we get to the fourth floor, both Edward and I are panting in laughter.

We finally calm down enough to enter the room, and I get my things from the safe. Within two minutes there is a knock on the door, and Edward opens it to find a bellhop and luggage cart.

The bellhop quickly loads our belongings and shows us to the elevator, and we go up two more floors. When he opens the door, I am shocked to see it is a suite-type room. We each have our own bedroom, and there is a sitting room with an actual kitchen.

"I think there may be a mistake, we were supposed to have a regular room," I tell him.

"No, Ma'am, this is the room Marcus instructed me to bring you to. This is a suite reserved for special guests of the hotel. I hope your stay in this room is better than the room you had before, and if you need anything, just let us know. I hope everything is okay," he smiles.

Edward goes to tip him, and the guy refuses the tip. "I'm sorry, Sir, thank you, but we're not allowed to take tips from guests in this suite."

"Well, why not?" I ask.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, you obviously have had enough issues to be given this accommodation, and I only hope your stay with us will improve."

"It will, when you take this tip. The only issue we had was with the man at the front desk who talked to her inappropriately. None of which was your fault. You carried our bags, and have been polite, so take the tip, or I will follow you around until you do," Edward states.

He takes the tip and nods as he leaves with his cart. When the door closes, Edward looks at me, and we both start cracking up again. After a few minutes, we compose ourselves enough to sit down on the sofa with my laptop.

After a bit of researching we decide to go to the Art Museum in the morning, and Edward buys the tickets online for twenty dollars each, which makes me growl and he laughs. After the museum, we decide to visit Powell's Book Mall.

I quickly check the prices and book our sixty-dollar tour tickets for the day after that to visit Multnomah Falls, which makes him growl at me as I laugh. After discussing it, we choose to go ahead and go to the Zoo that same afternoon. The tour at the falls only lasts three hours, including the round trip bus ride. So we will be back by noon and at the zoo by one o'clock. We'll only have about five hours to walk around, but it should be enough time to see the things I want to see.

"I think we have a decent plan, so now what should we do?" Edward asks.

"Well, since I picked out everything else we are doing, how about you look at the map and see if there is anything you want to do. The only other thing on my list is the Safari Park in Winston, I tell him.

Pulling up the website, I show it to him, and we check the map. Edward would like to see the caves in Cave Junction and walk some trails at the Oregon Caves National Monument and Preserve. There is a really cool Chateau there where you can stay and see some of the history of the area, too.

After checking it out, we see that it will make more sense to drive further into Grants Pass and stay the night there, and then backtrack to Cave Junction the next morning. Backtracking is not ideal, but after the Safari tour, we will need to rest. The Chateau in Cave Junction could provide that, but all the dining rooms close at eight, and this will give us a fresh start the next morning there instead.

We book our room in Grants Pass, choosing just to share again, and also book our room at the Chateau in Cave Junction the same way.

* * *

 **A/N: So they are planning ahead ... what did you think of the interaction with Marcus the hotel clerk?**

 **Don't forget you can join me on Facebook at my group page: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction**


	9. Chapter 9

**All things Twilight related belong to Ms. Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **This amazing banner for this story was made by Caiteexx Graphics, and I saw it and adopted it. It has taken me a while to really get the story working out in my mind, but here is so, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The sun isn't even up yet when my cell buzzes. I hit snooze as I think over the day before.

We had gone to the art museum and spent hours browsing around. As pretty and unique as some of the art was, the really shining star in our day was Powell's Book Mall. The place was huge, and there were so many books—even after five hours—we did not see it all. I ended up buying a little over one hundred dollars in various books. I had a wonderful time there, but I think Edward enjoyed it even more than me. He spent hours in the music selection room, and spent well over five hundred dollars on books of sheet music, and music history.

The cell goes off again and I grab it, walking across the room. I left the door open, so when I go to wake Edward, I am shocked to see that he is sleeping in the sitting room on what must be—for him—an uncomfortable sofa.

"Edward," I call from across the room, but he doesn't move.

"Why in the world did you sleep out here?" I ask as I walk closer to him.

"Because, I heard you call my name, and thought you needed me, but you were sleeping. So, I stayed out here to be closer in case you needed me," he says groggily.

"Oh, I must have been talking in my sleep. Did I say anything else?" I ask, embarrassed that he had heard me.

"You only said my name and asked me to stay. I'm not going anywhere, so no worries there," he says with a grin.

"I'm so embarrassed, and then you slept out here. That sofa does not look comfortable, at all. If you want, we can take today off, and you can go back to bed. The tour of the falls starts in about an hour so I have time to cancel. I don't mi—"

"Bella," Edward interrupts. "Sleeping out here is not that bad, the sofa is actually pretty comfortable. As for being embarrassed, don't be. I often have been told I talk in my sleep, by my mother."

"What do your girlfriends think of that?" I ask and my face feels hot. I slap my hand over my mouth realizing that again I have asked something that is none of my business.

"Stop thinking you are asking or saying anything wrong. I have no issue in talking to you at all. I feel as safe talking to you as I do my family. As for girlfriends, and talking in my sleep, I'll have to get back to you on that, because I have never had a girlfriend with whom I have shared a bed."

I gasp, and before I can ask anything else, the room phone rings with the wake-up call we requested.

He answers the phone, and I can't help but notice how he looks sleep rumpled. Something stirs in me, and I am unsure what the feeling is.

"So, I ordered a breakfast tray to be sent up, our bus leaves in about forty-five minutes, and I'll be ready to go in about fifteen." He smiles at me, and I nod.

Walking back to my room, I still feel the warmth of my flush. I can't help but wonder if Edward meant he's never had a girlfriend, or he's never shared his bed. My eyes widen as I wonder if he is not into girls. I make my way into the shower still contemplating that thought.

It's still dark as we make our way to Multnomah Falls. Just as the tour bus pulls into the parking area, the sun rises over the ridge almost behind the falls area. I can't help but gasp at the beauty of it. Edward is a little behind me, and he, too, sounds surprised. I snap a few pictures, and turn to look at him, and he is smiling at me.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I ask him.

"More than beautiful," he says before looking down and running his fingers through his hair.

The guide calls to the group to follow and leads us off on a hike. When we get to a bridge where one waterfall comes down on it, and another one falls from beneath it, we take more pictures. The tour takes us down to the Multnomah Falls Lodge, where we enjoy a breakfast buffet, and visit with the other tourists.

Edward and I are asked how long we've been together. I am shocked when Edward says just a short time to the nice elderly lady, who joined us with her husband. I was shocked silent, but smiled at the lady who said young love was wonderful.

I never say anything about it as we ride on the bus back to the hotel, but I am curious. I can't help but wonder what Edward is thinking. He has been rather silent since the man told his wife to leave us alone after calling us the young couple.

"Did it bother you that that couple thought we were together?" Edward asks me quietly.

"No, but I was worried that it bothered you," I answer.

"Why would someone making an assumption like that bother me?" He asks.

"Well, for one, you were traveling with a female friend who wanted to take things further with you than you were comfortable with. Then, there is the fact that we are traveling together, and sharing rooms. I've enjoyed spending time with you, so I guess I don't want anyone's assumptions to chase you away." I admit, while leaving out how I feel attached to him already.

"Bella, I needed to be away from Tanya; she only has one goal and that is to marry into my family anyway she can. She doesn't really like me; she likes the name and the money that goes with it. She thinks if she can get me into bed, she will be set for life."

"Why in the world would she think having sex with you would set her for life, or do you mean she'd get pregnant?" I ask, knowing several of my classmates were having sex well before they had more than a year of high school under their belts.

"First, I would never sleep with her—not for sex, not for casual rest, and certainly not to procreate. Tanya knows my family well, and she knows how I was raised. There is no such thing as casual sex for me, Bella. When I find the one I want to give that part of myself to, it will be the one I want for life."

"Are you saying you have never ... done that?" I ask feeling my cheeks heat for the second time today.

"That's exactly what I am saying. I am not saying I haven't let out a little tension, while alone, but I have never touched or been touched in a sexual way by or with anyone else."

"So you're a virgin?"hat I ask and then continue to babble. "I honestly thought I was likely the oldest one alive, minus nuns, monks, and whatnot." I say and my face again heats to what I'm sure is a bright shade of red. "I mean, I've never even dabbled in self touching; how did you know what to ... Oh, my, God, where in the world is my filter?" I cover my face with my hands while shaking my head.

I can hear Edward holding in his laughter, but he shoulder bumps me. "Bella, it's okay. I get it. I was raised to be this way. My parents did not ask much of us, but they have always been clear about their hopes of us being only with the one we love. It stuck for me, and I have always strived to have the same love my parents found. So yes, I am a virgin. As for what to do, I may be a virgin, but some things really just come by instinct."

I look up, and I notice having a red face is suddenly contagious, because Edward's face now has a pinkish tint.

The bus pulls into the hotel parking lot. We exit the bus, and head up to the room to change for the zoo.

"Bella, are you okay still hanging out with me?" Edward asks me.

I raise my brow, wondering what he is talking about. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you were embarrassed when we were talking, but I want you to know that I am an open book, and don't mind answering your questions. I know when you ask me something you are not doing it to get ahead or get over on me. We may have only known each other a short time, but I find myself feeling closer to you than people I've known all my life."

I nod at him. "I understand what you're saying," I tell him, feeling much the same way.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you didn't see that revelation coming, did you? What do you think of things so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The trip to the Oregon Zoo was amazing. Though we only had a little over five hours, we were able to see most of it. We rode the train twice, taking in each side view of the ride by switching sides. After the zoo we had a lovely dinner at a place called Morton's Steakhouse.

The food was amazing, and Edward and I decided to each get something different and share. I ordered a steak with shrimp and scallops, and sides of sautéed spinach, button mushrooms, and macaroni and cheese with bacon and onions. Edward chose rack of lamb, sautéed brussels sprouts, and parmesan and truffle matchstick fries. Everything was out of this world, and I think I would drive for hours to eat there again.

We spent the rest of the evening watching movies on demand, and eating leftovers. I fell asleep sometime during the second one.

Waking up this morning, I felt refreshed. I was shocked when Edward was asleep next to me. He was on top of the blanket and covered in a blanket from his bed. I wasn't able to get up without waking him, but he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

So here I am in the bathroom, unsure as to why I feel like I am hiding out. I need to ask him why he was sleeping in my room, but I can't help but like that he did. Being close to Edward is easy, but I do not want to overstep my new found friendship. I know how he feels, and I do not ever want him to lump me in the same category as that girl, Tanya.

The knock on the door startles me, and I let out a clearly girlie noise.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asks, sounding almost as unsure as I feel.

"Yeah, I'll be right out," I stammer and hurry to finish packing up my toiletries.

When I come out, I see that my bag is on the bed for me to put my things in. He is so considerate, and I can't help but smile. I pack up my things and double check the room. Finding everything is picked up and packed. I go out to the sitting room.

The dining table has several breakfast dishes on it, and I make myself a plate from the choices he has ordered. I sit down, and he smiles at me.

"Bella, I hope you're not mad because I slept in your room last night."

"I'm not. I just didn't know what to think this morning," I admit.

"Well, you fell asleep while Sleepy Hollow was playing. When I picked you up to carry you to bed, you begged me to not leave you alone. You were worried that the headless horseman was going to find you."

"Oh, God!" I say palming my face.

"It's really okay. I shouldn't have picked a movie like that to watch; they scare me, too. Carrying you to my room to get my blanket was the tricky part, but I managed."

"Why did you have to do that?" I ask.

"Well, once I picked you up, you refused to let me go."

"Then how did you put me down?"

"Once you were sleeping deeply, I was able to set you down, and cover you up. I then lay down and covered up with my blanket."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I swear I have never done anything like this. I would never do that to you, I hope you kn—"

Interrupting me he says, "I do know, Bella. There was nothing you did that made me feel uncomfortable at all."

I arch my brow, but eat my food.

When we check out of the hotel half an hour later, I'm shocked to find there is only one day charged to my account. Apparently, Marcus had compensated us on the room, due to his behavior. The only night I actually paid for, was the night we were stuck in another hotel due to the weather.

The trip to Winston, Oregon takes about four hours, and we arrive at one. After stopping at a few small stores and getting gas, we arrive at the Wild Life Safari Park. The first thing we do is figure out which of the daily activities we want to participate in. We sign up for things to keep us busy at the park until five o'clock when we will be one of the last groups admitted into the drive through attraction.

We start our day by going to the Safari Village Café and having lunch. The menu is rather basic, but the food was served hot, fresh, and was very good. The more we talk about things from our childhood, the more we learn about each other. It's very easy to be around Edward, even when we don't talk.

We go to the Giraffe Group Enrichment and Feed area. We load into a truck with others and drive into the heart of the park. Once we are there, the guide tells us information about the giraffes, and we are introduced to them as they come up and eat the offerings we have. I can't help but laugh loudly when one of them licks Edward's face. He just smiles at me, though as I wipe his face with a wet wipe from my bag.

After returning back to the main area, we go on the underground waterhole adventure. We get to watch elephants playing in the water and then feed them. It is a wonderful experience, and if I could have an elephant for a pet, I would. They are very caring animals and love to have fun.

When that is finished, we load into another truck and head off to the elephant barn. It's hilarious watching some of the antics of these brilliant creatures. They are executing elephant artwork, and both Edward and I pick out and purchase a painting.

I chose one with a navy background and copper, gold, and silver paint. The copper color reminds me of Edward's hair. Edward chose a red background painting that has black and gold paint. We visit the gift shop, and I can't help but smile when Edward buys a stuffed elephant, and gives it to me. I picked out a stuffed giraffe for him, too, and he just laughs when he sees it has a shirt on that says "kisses" on it.

After stowing our artwork and stuffed animals from the gift shop in the Durango, we head off to see more of the park. We visit Primate Island, Lemur Island, and walk around the Australian Walkabout and Aviary. Before we realize, it is time to start our drive through the adventure area. Edward drives, and I snap pictures on both sides when we see different animals. We stop several times, and the peaceful feeling at watching these beautiful animals is wonderful.

It's nearing seven o'clock when we leave the park. A little over an hour later we are pulling into Grant's Pass. We booked a room at a place called the Shilo, so we check in.

"Edward, I'm starving, but tired. How about we get some pizza someplace and hit the bed early tonight?"

"Sounds good to me," he answers.

We find a place called Wild River Brewing and Pizza Company, that is open until ten, and head there. We both end up ordering a calzone, and it's delicious. It isn't long before we are back at the hotel.

"Bella, are you too tired to go for a swim?" Edward asks me.

"I don't really know how to swim," I tell him feeling stupid.

"The water isn't deep, and I will be right there. Please … will you go swimming with me?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll go. But you have to promise to not let me drown," I say.

"The last thing I would do is let any harm come to you, Bella," he says and I get a warm feeling inside.

* * *

 **A/N: So that happened ... what do you think of how she handled it? How do you feel about these two now?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable., and** **for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The sun is barely coming up as I wake. I smile when I see Edward still in his bed, facing my direction, asleep. The experience in the pool was something different, but I enjoyed it. I plan to learn to swim, so I can enjoy things like that again.

Getting up, I shower and get dressed. I grab my pajamas and now dry swimsuit, and start to pack my bag as Edward stirs.

"Good morning, future cave dweller – it is about time to go," I laugh. He jumps up, and quickly heads into the bathroom. He packed last night, and only has to get his dry swimsuit from the bathroom, and pack his pajamas.

He's so excited to go check out the caves, which was all he could talk about before we fell asleep last night. There are some rather cool trails and caves to explore that we found online, and I'm looking forward to exploring them, too.

"Good morning, Bella. I'll be ready to go in five minutes. It's a forty minute drive to Cave Junction from here, so let's grab breakfast, and then head out within the next hour," Edward says with a smile.

I can't help but laugh; he seems almost more excited about my trip than I did when I planned it.

Within minutes we are checked out, and have loaded up the Durango.

"The guy at the counter said a good place to grab breakfast is Elmer's; it is two miles up the road," I say.

"Sounds good to me," Edward tells me.

We get to the place and it is busy, but there are tables available. We both order a Mr. Elmer's Omelet, fruit, and pancake breakfast. The food is good, and we both become full pretty fast.

Like Edward had planned—within an hour—we are on our way to Cave Junction. It is barely nine in the morning when we arrive. We go straight to the Chateau. Once we are checked in, we head out for the one thing Edward found that I'm unsure of, but he says there is a training class for. When we arrive at Out N' About, I am nervous. The first thing we have to do is get checked in, and weighed on a scale. Then we are taken into a classroom-like setting, where we are joined by ten other people, and a couple of instructors.

They teach us all about the safety measures of the harnesses, and before I know it, we are being fitted into them. I am still scared, but I believe anyone who will be zip lining through trees, and around mountains, should have a healthy amount of fear. The ride is amazing to say the least, and the beauty and majestic feeling of seeing the view from up in the air, flying like a bird, is an experience I'll never forget.

When we're done, we head back to the next thing Edward wanted to do, which was called the Tarzan Swing. This looks even scarier than the zip line did, and I choose to just watch Edward. He is attached with three different hooks to this huge rope, and told to hold onto a handle. They pull him up to a base high in a tree, and he looks so small from where I am standing. Suddenly, he comes down, and when he gets to the bottom of the rope, he flies out over the side of the hill gliding about seventy feet off the ground. He makes me smile when I hear him cheering, and yelling how he wants to go again. Part of the package for the swing allows a person to go twice, and the second time he goes, his laughter echoes around and I can't help but laugh with him.

When we head back to the Chateau, Edward is almost bouncing in his seat over the excitement from this morning's adventures. We decide to grab an early lunch at the Chateau, and change before heading off to the adult cave tour. The beauty of the cave is astounding, and we are both in awe. I smile as I realize Edward's still holding my hand, after he helped me step over a place at the start of the cave. The tour lasts for about ninety minutes, and we decide to do the candlelight tour this evening, to see it in a different perspective.

After we have signed up for the tour tonight, we head back to the Chateau to clean up, and relax a bit, enjoying the scenery off our small balcony. I grab my laptop to look at the next leg of our trip, and Edward checks his voicemail.

"Oh, wow, I think I may have found an apartment," Edward says.

"Really? That is awesome," I respond, happy that he is no longer going to have to stress out about not having a place to live.

"I have to call them back," he says and I hear him dial the number. I was going to give him some privacy, but he motions for me to stay.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen, and I was told to call regarding an off campus apartment to rent," he says.

"No, I don't mind sharing a place as long as I have my own space," he says.

I watch him as he listens, and he seems like he's happy for several minutes, and suddenly his face turns down a little.

"Just a moment, I need to check on something," he says before looking at me. "Bella, I know you are in no hurry to get to San Francisco, but I need to get there by five tomorrow, or I will go back to the bottom of the list. Is there any way you can get me at least to an airport first thing in the morning? If not I can always call for—"

"Of course, getting you there is no issue," I interrupt him.

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand, but doesn't let go as he goes back to his conversation.

"Mr. Banner, I can be at the office tomorrow by five."

The man must be talking again, because Edward pulls his hand back and starts jotting down some information.

"Okay, thank you, so much ... Yes, I will see you then." Edward hits end on his cell and places it on the little table.

"So, at the last minute an apartment became available. I was on the bottom of the list, but the people before me cannot afford the amount of rent. It will be twenty-two hundred a month, but I only have to share with one other student. So it sounds perfect. I have to see it and make a decision by five tomorrow evening. I need to find the closest airport, and work on getting a flight to San Francisco. Maybe I should just rent a car, and drive there."

"Edward, I will drive you; it is not a problem. I can always drop off my belongings at my place, and go to Disneyland; I wanted to do that anyway."

"Are you sure, Bella, I don't want you to cut your trip short for me?"

"I wouldn't offer, if I did not want to, and besides, I was bringing out the laptop to make our next destination plan anyway. So let's look and see how long it takes to get to San Francisco from here, and we will plan tomorrow's adventure."

After looking things up, we decide to leave by seven after breakfast, and even with stopping for lunch we will be to the apartment by three in the afternoon. We will be able to see his new apartment, and if he likes it, complete the necessary paperwork for the lease.

After that, we will go to my place, drop off a few things, and spend the night there. The next morning we will head out for Anaheim to visit both Disneyland, and Knott's Berry Farm.

I smile as we take turns booking and paying for things we want to do over the next week and a half.

After eating a wonderful dinner in the dining room, we go on the candlelight tour, before heading back to the room at the Chateau to get some rest for our busy day of driving tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: So an apartment came available ... At least they are still going to vacation together, huh?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I hear the alarm on my cellphone go off, and I call down to have a tray brought up to the room. I wake Edward and head for the bathroom to shower. Not bothering with drying my hair; I just quickly plait it and rubber band the end. I pull on a tank and pair of shorts, so I'm comfortable for the long drive.

I go back in the main part of the room to find Edward ready to go into the bathroom. While I showered, he packed all my things from last night into my bag. I add my toiletries and dirty pajamas and zip my bag closed.

There is a knock on the door, and I answer it giving the bellhop a tip for the food tray they bring in. I uncover our selection, and when Edward is finished in the bathroom, our food is ready.

"It's not perfect, but I think this will hold us over until we get to Redding. We will need to stop there for gas, so I figure we can grab some food there, too."

"That sounds perfect. I am pretty sure there is a Carl's Jr. and that sounds amazing," Edward says. "I keep seeing a commercial for their Cheeseburger Hashrounds, and I need to try them."

"I'm not sure that sounds good to me, but I have heard they have good charbroiled hamburgers," I tell him.

We eat our breakfast, and load up the luggage cart the bellhop left us last night. Once we get downstairs, we check out and load the vehicle. We are on the road by a quarter to seven, fifteen minutes ahead of schedule.

Edward starts out driving, and I am looking up the address and map to the place we have to go on my cell phone. We listen to music and talk, and before we know it he is pulling into a gas station in Redding. We fill up the tank, and switch drivers. I drive across the street to place our order at the drive through.

After we have our food, we park and eat. We are making great time, so we want to get back on the road right away. There is a little more than three hours to go, and it's only a little after eleven now. I eat my sandwich, and start off on the drive. I can snack on fries as I drive.

I can't help but laugh at Edward with his Cheeseburger Hashrounds; he needs more than a napkin, those things are messy.

"So the guy who called said this is a two-bedroom place and you would only be sharing with one other roommate, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, the place came up at the last minute, and I was the first person they were able to reach. So hopefully it is a good place, because the idea of a hotel for the next how many ever months, doesn't sound like fun."

"Well, I have extra rooms at my place; if it doesn't pan out, you could always stay with me," I offer.

He nods, and continues eating as I drive down the interstate about five miles an hour over the limit.

Three hours and fifteen minutes later we are pulling into the parking lot of the housing authority.

"Coming in with me?" Edward asks.

"Sure," I say and get out locking up the vehicle.

We walk inside, and the guy at the desk shakes Edward's and then my hand. "Mr. Cullen, I was under the impression that you were looking for a place for just you?" he says.

"I am, my friend already has housing, but she came with me. I want her opinion on the place, too, so can we go and see it now?"

"Yes, of course. I talked to the other person this morning, and they will be out most of the day. They seem to be the kind of person that has enough of their own things going on to not be a worry to you. I think that it should be a decent pairing. You seem very laid back, and they do as well."

"Okay," Edward says and the guy grabs the keys and we follow him out the door.

"You can ride with me," he says as he walks to his vehicle.

I sit in the back, since the car is small and Edward is much taller than I am. It takes about twenty minutes to get to the apartment, and the neighborhood is decent. There are a lot of apartments in this building, and the apartment we are going to is on the second floor. There is a nice gym and pool for the tenants to use as well as some sort of community meeting room.

We make our way up the stairs, and to the apartment. The guy lets us in, and shows us the rooms. There are two bedrooms and two baths, a living room, kitchen, and a small balcony.

The place is clean, and the room Edward would get is empty, but very spacious. There is a nice big window, with blinds, and drapes. There isn't a bathroom off his room, but there is one outside his bedroom door. The other bedroom on the other side of the apartment has its own private bathroom.

"So this is the place, the rent will be fairly high, but the property and location is great. What do you think?" the guy asks Edward.

"I think this place is perfect; it is exactly what I need, and it is close to my school. Is there off street parking available to the tenants?"

"There are two spaces allotted to this apartment, so that would give you one spot and your roommate would have the other," the guys says.

"Sounds perfect," Edward states.

"Well, then shall we go back to my office and get the paperwork and payments out of the way?"

"Yes, let's do that," Edward says.

As we walk back downstairs, I feel sad in a way that he likes it so much, but happy for him on having his own place. We ride back to the office, and I sit with Edward as they go over all the fine points of the lease. Edward writes a check out for the first and last month's rent as well as a fifteen hundred dollar deposit.

The man hands Edward his keys, and shakes his hand congratulating him on his new place to live.

We walk out to the Durango, and I smile at Edward. "So, now that you are an official renter in the state of California, what would you like to do first?" I ask.

"Well, first things first, you know where I'm going to be living, now show me your digs."

I laugh and climb into the driver's seat. I punch in the address on the GPS, and follow the directions. The apartment is in the opposite direction as Edward's, but it is about the same distance as his from the school. It's like my school is in the middle, and I live on one side, he's on the other. I know we're in different schools, but our schools are close in location.

I pull up to the huge Victorian house, and pull into a back alley to get to the off road parking. I choose one of the two parking places with my apartment number on it and park. I pull out my keys, and walk toward my new home.

Opening the door, I am surprised to find it smelling fresh and clean. I walk into the entryway, and ahead of me is the kitchen. Off to the left is my huge living room and to the right the dining room. There is a bathroom off the living room, and the staircase goes upstairs off the entryway. Upstairs, there are two bedrooms and a full-sized bathroom. This is perfect. The furnishings are nice, but not spectacular. I am happy with everything I see so far, and am excited to start moving my things in.

"So pick a room, and I will help you start to unload the Durango," Edward tells me.

I pick the room at the top of the stairs, and sit on the bed. "I think this is perfect for me."

"Well, let's get you moved in then," Edward says.

* * *

 **A/N: So Edward found a place to live, and he's now checking out Bella's place. At least we know they are spending more time together before school starts. What do you all think now?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world even now when I am writing a story alone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It takes us about an hour, but we get the Durango unpacked, and everything inside the apartment. I start putting away all the things labeled kitchen, and Edward works on the electronics in the living room. He is also putting together the two new still-in-the-box bookcases I brought with me.

I find the boxes of linens, and head upstairs to make the beds and stock the bathroom cabinet. I put all my toiletries in the bathroom, and repack a suitcase with fresh clothes, and toiletries for our trip to Anaheim tomorrow. After that, I put away the rest of my clothes, and take down my dirty laundry from the suitcase to wash.

One of the nice things about this apartment is that I have a washer and dryer just off my kitchen. I am thankful for that, because I am used to having a washer and dryer. I head back to the living room, and sit down to make a list of all the things I will need to buy.

"Okay, Bella, the shelves are put together for you. I think that was good practice, because I think those are exactly like the ones I bought."

"Have you called your mom to have her send your belongings yet?" I ask.

"No, I was going to call her after we had dinner," he says and I swear I hear his stomach growl.

"Did you happen to hide one of those bears in your shirt, from the Safari?" I laugh.

"No, but I'm so hungry I could eat a bear."

"Eww," I say laughing again until my own stomach growls.

I look at the time and am shocked to see it is now after seven at night.

"No wonder we are starved, it is almost eight o'clock. What should we do for dinner—my treat because you helped me move?"

"Wow, it is late, I should call home. Why don't you surprise me, I'm not picky," he says.

Knowing what he likes, I call and order food to be delivered, while he talks to his parents.

I hear him give them his new address, and then for a while he is so quiet, I think he has ended the call.

I look up at him, and his face is white, and he looks almost like he has seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I ask, even though he still has the phone up to his ear.

He waves at me, and gets up and walks out of the room. I respect his need for privacy, and go back to making my list of things to buy and where to get them. I have a full list of supplies I need for cleaning, and groceries, before Edward comes back into the room.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a minute about something serious."

"Okay," I say placing my pad of paper and pen down on the coffee table.

"When I gave my address to my Mom, she said she thought it sounded familiar. My Dad told her it was likely nothing, but she couldn't let it go. While I talked with my Dad, she was trying to figure out where she thought she knew it from. She did know it, it is the same address that Tanya's parent's sent her belongings to."

"So, Tanya is your neighbor?" I ask.

"No, apparently, unbeknownst to me, she is my new roommate."

"What? Why would the housing authority guy give you a female roommate, without first making sure it was not a bother for you?" I ask.

"One of the things they asked is if I had a preference, or an issue with living with a man or a woman, and I put no preference, because I wasn't worried about it either way. Now however, I am sick to my stomach over this."

"You signed a lease, now what will happen?" I ask.

"My parents are both going to deal with breaking the lease, but I will basically forfeit all the money I paid today. Which is not ideal, but I refuse to live with her."

"Stay here with me. No deposit required, and my rent is paid in full for the next year," I say.

"What?" he says and I shrink back, worried that he is offended by the offer.

"I ... I just mean ... uh ... you can stay here, but you don't have to ... I am just trying to help," I stutter.

"No, Bella, I'm not saying that about staying here, I am talking about your thinking it is acceptable to allow me to stay here rent free? I will not do that. I will pay my share."

"But it's already paid," I argue.

"Then I will pay you rent. How much are you paying for this place?"

I shake my head at him, and cross my arms. The doorbell rings before he can say anything else. I jump up to get our food, because I am sure that's what it is. Edward follows me, and tries to pay, but I already paid when I ordered it. He huffs and carries the food back to the kitchen and places it on the table.

I walk in behind him and go to the cabinet to get us plates and silverware. We both sit down and dish out the different food I bought to choose from. The silence is almost unbearable while we eat, but I am waiting, knowing he has something to say.

"Bella, I would love to be your roommate, but I cannot in good conscious stay here without paying my share. My family is wealthy, and I know you do not need the money, but it is a pride thing for me. I would appreciate us coming to some kind of agreement on this, or I will have to live in a hotel."

"Edward, I understand, and I am sorry that I refused you. I understand pride very well, maybe more than you realize. The rent on this place was twenty-two hundred a month. I paid my whole year in rent in advance, and was given a month free for doing so. I wrote the landlord a check for $24,200 when I rented the place. There is a garage full of items to use if I need them furniture wise, and if there is something here I don't want, and then I am supposed to store it out there."

"I will write you a check for $12,100, and I will move in with you," Edward says. "If you'll still have me as a roommate, that is?"

"Of course I will, but I have a different proposition for you," I tell him.

"What's that?" he asks.

"What about you pay nothing—"

"Stop right there," Edward interrupts.

"No, let me finish," I say. "You pay nothing to me this year, and then next year you pay for the whole year. If for some reason things don't work out with us being roommates, then you are free to go, and I still have my place to live. If you end up moving out, you can pay me only for the months you live here."

"Well, that seems fair, but I insist on paying for something, so all groceries, cable and internet are on me. I just have a couple of questions though," he says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"The dining room is big, but the kitchen is big enough for us to eat in, so can I put a piano in the dining room? I can soundproof the walls and doors to keep my music from bothering anyone."

"I don't mind; this kitchen table is big enough for me, and it is not like I know anyone to invite to a dinner party anyway."

"Can we use a few of my items for furniture? I have a nice living room set, that I think you'd like and I would like to share it with you. Also, we can put my big flat screen down here, and yours can go in your room, if that is okay?"

I nod at him, not caring what furniture we use. I planned to use the landlords', so why not use his.

"Okay, Roomie, and tomorrow we will leave for our trip, and when we get back we will move things out to the garage to make room for some of my things. I'm going to call my parents back and let them know the plan, and arrange for my belongings to be sent and arrive the day after we return."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

After being with Edward for several days, having him find a place and feeling a bit lonely at the thought of him being so far across town, this is almost a relief to know he will be here, with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Well some of you wondered about his roommate, and of course that was a planned thing all along, so I love that some of you will have been shocked by that twist. I am sure that a lot of you will be happy that they will be roomies after all. I am super excited to hear what you all are thinking about this story. It has been a long time since I have worked on a story alone, and I hope that you all find my writing has improved from my first story to now.**

 **Feel free to join me on Facebook, my group page is TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. **

**Thanks to all of those who are recommending this story or have. XOXO. Kasi~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the Fandom FanFiction world, with out without her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Good morning, Roomie," I say with a big smile as Edward enters the kitchen. I pour him a cup of freshly made coffee and hand it to him.

"Morning, Bella," Edward says and promptly sneezes, splashing coffee on the floor.

"Bless you," I say seeing his eyes are red and puffy. "Are you feeling sick, or is something else going on?" I ask.

"I feel fine, but I had my window open all night, and now my eyes are itchy and my nose is stuffy. I just need to take my allergy meds and I will be good as new."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you had allergy issues," I say. "If I had known, I would have switched bedrooms with you; the one on your side has a flower garden outside the window."

"I ran out of meds, and should have called the pharmacy, but with the excitement of yesterday, I forgot. It's easy to remedy, and once I take the medication, I will feel great."

"How long have you had allergy issues?" I ask.

"According to my mom, I was born allergic to almost everything environmental. I've taken medications since I was a baby. I have allergy shots every three months, and I take two prescription pills a day. So I've had allergy issues for the past twenty-six years. I took some Benadryl already, so that will help, but I need to go to Walmart. The pharmacy there will have my electronic records, and I can get a refill. I already have an appointment set for my next doctor's visit, but that is still a month away."

"Okay," I say, feeling badly that he is so miserable. "I'm making breakfast, and then we will go to Walmart."

"Bella, we don't have groceries yet," he says in his nasally-sounding voice.

"I walked to the corner market three blocks over. I got coffee, a quart of milk, half a dozen eggs, frozen sausage patties, bread, and butter. I didn't want to do a full grocery shopping trip since we'll be gone for a week."

"You're so resour—" he cuts himself off by sneezing again.

"Bless you," I say. "Go, get ready, and we will head out when we're done eating."

He heads upstairs mumbling, and I start making breakfast.

About ten minutes later, he comes down and his eyes look a little better. "The Benadryl must be kicking in," I say.

"It seems so, but I will be better once we get to Walmart. I called already and the closest store has started to fill the medication for me already. My Dad called, too; he put a stop payment on the check this morning, and contacted our family attorney. He has already called the housing office and is waiting for the manager to call him back."

"That's good. I would hate to see you forfeit that amount of money," I say.

"Yeah. I have to drop off the keys at the office, so after we eat can we go to Walmart, and then head over there?"

"Yeah, today is a drive day, so we can leave whenever we want. We have to check into the hotel before five to guarantee they hold our room, though," I say.

"Well, it is only eight now, and we will certainly be on the road before ten. I think we will be fine. If we find ourselves running late, we will call, since it is already paid for, they should have no issues working with us," he says.

We sit down and eat. We already packed last night, so we carry out our bags with us, and jump into the Durango. Edward types the address into the GPS, and the closest Walmart, which isn't all that close. So we head to the housing office first.

Edward parks and I smile at him. "Want me to come in with you?" I ask wanting to support him.

"You don't have to, but it would likely be best to have a witness. My dad suggested not going in alone," Edward says.

I get out and hear the doors lock after we close them. We walk together into the office and Edward stops in his tracks. Ahead of us at the counter is a strawberry blonde-haired girl who is pointing her finger in the guy's face behind the counter. "I want to know what the deal is?" she huffs.

Edward clears his throat, and grabs my hand, holding it. "Hello, Tanya," he says, before looking at the guy who showed us the apartment the day before. "I'm guessing that you've already spoken to my father?"

"I have, but you cannot break the lease, you signed it, and this is your roommate, who you are leaving to foot the bills alone," the man states.

"I am returning the keys to the apartment, and my father has put a stop payment on the check. I assure you that if you need to have any contact with me, about this, you can call my attorney," Edward says holding out his hand with the keys in it.

"Eddy! I need you to stay with me; I will be scared alone!" the girl he called Tanya pouts and I have to put my hand over my mouth to not laugh.

Edward squeezes my other hand he is holding and brings it to his mouth and kisses it. "I'm sorry, Tanya, but had I known you were living there, I would have never looked at the apartment in the first place. Furthermore, since this gentleman did not tell me who my roommate was, I was clueless. I am sure you knew I would not be interested, considering you made sure to be unseen when we looked at the place. It all worked out for the best though, your plan to be deceitful led me to find the best woman I've ever met," he says and kisses the back of my hand again.

I gasp, and Tanya screams; the guy puts his hands up and shakes his head.

"I'm sure since there is such a long list of other interested students, you will have no trouble filling the apartment. These are the keys, and if you need anything, contact my attorney," Edward says shaking the keys again in the man's face.

Tanya snatches the keys, and storms for the door. "I don't want a stupid, shitty roommate anyway. Thanks for not doing a very good job, Jackass," she shouts at the man before storming out.

The guy looks at us and shakes his head. "Listen, Mr. Cullen, I am sorry. She came in and said she was an old family friend and did not want you to know she was trying to help you out. From your position on the housing list, it isn't likely that you will be called for at least eight months. She gave me fifty bucks and told me to call you, but to not say who your roommate was, because your pride would stop you from taking it. She didn't seem to have any type of criminal record, and since you both had a reference in common, a Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, who I learned were your parents, I assumed it would be okay. The lease will be shredded and here is your check back," he says handing it to Edward. "I'm sorry for the mix up, and I wish you the best."

"It's fine, but please don't do things like this again," Edward says.

"Yeah, no kidding," the guy says as he starts to shred the entire file folder with Edward's name on it.

We walk out of the office, and Edward lets go of my hand. I instantly feel a loss and shake my head. I get why he held my hand, hoping it would be enough to get her to back off, but my skin still tingles from his touch, and now that he's let go my hand feels empty.

* * *

 **A/N: So her hand feels empty now, huh, I wonder why? What are your thoughts? How did you like how they handled Tanya? At least the truth came out right away. She is quite the deceitful one, isn't she? How much more trouble do you think she will try to stir?**


	15. Chapter 15

**There was a guest reviewer who did not understand Edward's age. In this story Edward is older. Bella just graduated from high school and is 18. Edward is going for his Doctorate, which means he has not only graduated high school, but his four years of college, and three years of his masters. He is now starting his Doctorate, so yes he is 26 years old. Bella is eight years younger than Edward, in this story.**

 **Huge thanks go out to: EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkle, who all help keep me readable.**

 **And for my wonderful writing partner, Nicola Pitt, who always supports me in all I do in the FanFiction world, with or without her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Okay, well that was strange," I say as we get into the Durango.

"Yeah, and while we're on the subject of that, I'm sorry," Edward says.

"Sorry for what?" I ask.

"Well, for grabbing your hand like I did, and kissing it so she would back off. I mean it wasn't nice to put you in that situation and it makes me feel like I was using you," he states.

"Well, I was going to ask you about it, but I assumed it was to keep yourself calm. I know it calmed me, after hearing the things she was saying when we walked in," I admit.

"I'm glad you had the same reaction as I did. Thank you, Bella, for being a really great friend," he smiles. "Do you want to drive? I'd like to call my parents from the road, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, the GPS can direct me, you typed it in at the apartment, so it's all good," I respond. "Are you sure you don't need some privacy to call home though?"

"No, I'm good with you on the line, I should just speaker the call, so you can meet my folks over the phone at least," he laughs.

"You don't have to do that, I'm sure I'll meet them when they bring your belongings."

We get in the Durango, and I set off on the drive as Edward calls his parents. I try not to listen but I hear him tell them everything. I have to hold back my giggle when he tells them how great our place is, and how his piano will fit perfectly and he wants it brought with his things. After he goes through everything and has their arrival date and time set, he ends the call as I park at Wal-Mart.

"Edward, before we go in, I was thinking. Maybe you should transfer your prescriptions to the CVS Pharmacy, it is only five minutes from our place, and close to school too," I suggest.

"Yeah, I already considered that, because it's crazy to have to fight traffic to drive forty-five minutes for medications every month, doesn't sound fun at all. Not to mention, I always forget to get my refills, until I run out and am miserable," he laughs.

"Well I'll likely pick up my meds at CVS too, so I could always grab yours when I am there," I offer.

"What kind of medicine do you have to take?" he asks in a concerned tone.

I can feel my face heat up, but I know I will answer him. "Well I may be a virgin, but I take birth control, because I have problems with my periods," I say and feel my face heat even more than it is already.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that was none of my business."

"It's okay, really, I don't feel like I need to hide anything from you," I tell him honestly.

We walk into the store, and while he picks up his medications, I grab a few things I need. We check out, and Edward drives when we leave the store.

We have been on the road to Anaheim for almost four hours when we decide to stop and grab some lunch at a place called Harris Ranch Inn and Restaurant. After having some of the best hamburgers we agree we've ever had, we head off for the last two hours of the trip. I take over driving, and Edward calls the hotel to let them know we are on our way, and will be arriving within the next three hours.

The traffic becomes crazy the closer we get to the hotel, but once we arrive I can't help but smile. The Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa is beautiful. We use the valet, and when I hand over the keys, the bellhop takes our bags. Entering the lobby takes my breath away, it is so amazing. Check in goes fast and before I know it we are shown to our room.

"Edward, this is so cool," I say as I look out the window and see the Monorail. "Can we go on a Monorail tour, before we do anything else?" I ask.

"I don't see why not? The trips go fairly fast, and we could take a round trip tour, or maybe stop someplace and eat dinner. Our passes are good from now until we check out, full access to all the parks and attractions," he states.

"Okay, well I want to do that, and then this evening, after most of the younger guests have gone to bed, I want to try the swimming pool," I say feeling shy about my request.

The first and last time I was in a swimming pool with him, was something that I'll never forget. The water was chilled, but not so cold it was unbearable. I was frightened, but Edward never let go of me. He led me all around the pool until I was able to relax. He held my hand, and when I finally felt comfortable, he taught me how to float. It was very nice to lie back in the water and relax beside him. The thing that made me the most comfortable was how he wouldn't let go of me the whole time.

"That sounds like a great idea, the pool is open until ten, so we have plenty of time," he says.

I quickly change and grab my camera before meeting him back in the main room. We head down to the monorail station which is connected to the hotel. When the monorail arrives, we wait for people to exit, show our passes and enter. Taking seats we simply enjoy the ride around the two parks. We decide to go back to the hotel and eat at the Storytellers Café.

We eat dinner and are back in our room before a quarter to nine. With just over an hour left to swim, we change and head for the Mariposa Pool. We choose the Mariposa, because it is smaller and has more of an adult vibe, so there will likely not be a lot of children there. I like kids, but I am nervous enough to not want to worry about being splashed a lot.

The water is perfect, and since the pool isn't all that deep, I am not scared as much as I was the first time I went swimming. Edward without asking keeps a hold of my hand as we venture around the pool. The pool is round, so it is really cool, and it seems as if most of the families are either at the parks, or in the more kid friendly pools. There are only a handful of adults out here, and only two other people in the pool with us.

"Bella, lay back and relax, I won't let you go," Edward says.

I listen to him, and I am floating beside him and fully relaxed. I could never imagine ever being in water like this, and it's so wonderful. Edward's hand is holding mine as they float between us. The experience is so relaxing and I feel as if this is something special. Edward is the first person I have ever trusted like this, and I am fully enjoying it.

Suddenly, I am thrust underwater and I panic. Edward's arms are around me instantly, and he is carrying my out of the pool. I am coughing and sputtering as a woman is apologizing profusely. Edward holds me on his lap with his left arm around my body while he pats my back with his right.

There is a man, woman, and two boys standing close to where we are sitting. One of the boys has tears streaming down his face, and the man is talking to Edward to make sure I am okay.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," the small boy says. "I didn't see you," he carries on.

I try to smile at him, but I am still coughing up pool water from my lungs. After sputtering for several minutes, I can finally relax, but Edward holds me close to him on his lap.

I can finally pay attention to the little boy. I've heard the whole story as I was trying to get the water out of me. The older brother was chasing his little brother, and he tripped and fell into the pool. Landing on me, he took me under the water with him, and my hand was jerked out of Edward's.

"Accidents happen," I finally say, and give the small boy a smile. "Be careful not to run anymore, because someone can get hurt, okay?"

"Okay," he says.

After apologizing again the parents take their boys and leave the area. I look up at Edward, and when I do, I see he is looking down at me with what I would consider an intense gaze.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... that just happened. What do you think of things so far?  
Come join me on Facebook in my group page: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay. As always huge thanks tot he lovely ladies who keep me readable: AWayWithWords, EdwardsFirstKiss, and LaPumukl. Also huge shout out to WeeKitty, who is my normal partner in crime (or writing, anyway) who always supports me in all I do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

We sit for a while, and when the staff lets us know the pool is closing, Edward helps me stand. He holds my hand all the way back to our room, and though we haven't talked, the intense feelings are still there in his looks and touch.

Once we're inside the room, he sits on the sofa and pulls me down beside him. Facing me, he strokes my hair back from my face.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to stop you from going under. I swear—"

"Edward, it wasn't your fault," I tell him and turn to face him.

"If I had been paying attention, I could have prevented it from happening," he says.

"No, you were enjoying the water just the same as I was. You are not in charge of protecting me."

"Yes, I am," he says.

"Edward, I'm a big girl, and I am the one who wanted to go swimming. You were helping me relax in the water, but you cannot control other people. Besides you heard the older boy, he told you he was chasing his brother. The boy ran straight into the pool without looking where he was going. It was an accident. Thank you for pulling me out right away, and for helping me get the water out of my lungs," I tell him.

"I was so scared when you went under," he admits.

"I was too," I laugh, "but I knew you were right there. The moment your arms went around me, I stopped panicking."

"I think a part of me is still panicking," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because when you went under I realized instantly that I would lose it if anything happened to you," Edward says and that intense look is back.

The warmth I feel suddenly makes my heart beat faster, and as I look into his eyes, he leans closer. When his lips lightly touch mine, I feel the butterflies in my stomach take flight, and my lips tingle.

The kiss doesn't last long, but we don't move away from each other. We sit there, with my head on his shoulder, not saying anything for a bit. After a while I shiver from the air-conditioned air, and it shakes him out of his thoughts.

"Bella, go change into dry clothes, you're getting cold."

Not really wanting him too far from me, I look at him. "Will you meet me back here in a few minutes?"

"Of course, though I would like to wash the chlorine out of my hair quick," he says.

I look at his hair, which is dry already, and I realize we had been sitting here for quite some time.

I nod and stand. "I think I will take a quick shower too, I'll be back in about ten minutes," I tell him before going to my bedroom.

I grab my pajamas and toiletry bag from my suitcase and head for the bathroom. I can't help but place my fingers over my lips which are still tingling. I stare in the mirror and am shocked by the way I look. My hair is a tangled mess, and my cheeks are almost bright red. My eyes are bloodshot, from the coughing and choking.

I turn on the shower and let it warm as I brush out my long hair. I get in the warm shower, washing first my hair and then my body as I let my hair soak up conditioner. After rinsing, I get out, dry off and braid my hair before putting on my pajamas. I look in the mirror again and I look better. I blush as I again touch my lips. I can't help but remember the feel of his soft lips on mine all over again.

I walk back to the main room, and see Edward sitting on a chair, and instantly worry that he doesn't want to be close to me. I almost turn and go back to my room, but when he sees me he stands and walks over to me.

"I was going to put a movie in and wait for you on the sofa, but it is wet from our swim clothes," he says.

"Oh," I say, not knowing what else to say.

I don't feel uncomfortable, but I am unsure what or how things are supposed to go from here.

"Bella," he says and I look up at him. "I want you to know that I like you and I will not say I am sorry for kissing you, but I am sorry if you now feel uncomfortable around me," he says.

"I'm not uncomfortable," I tell him.

"I want to spend time with you, where do you want to sit?" he asks.

"Can we just lie down and talk?" I ask.

He nods at me, and smiles. "Which room?" he asks.

"How about yours, since we usually end up in mine," I say and feel my face heat.

He smiles at me and takes my hand leading the way to his room. He turns on the television to a channel that plays music. He sits on the bed, and pats the other side. I sit down on the bed and notice the blankets are already turned down. He sits back against the headboard, and I follow suit. We sit there for several minutes, and it's like neither of us are sure what to say.

"Bella, I am not sure when I figured out that I wanted to kiss you, but tonight was not the first time. You bring a fresh breath of life to my world. I want us to be friends and if that means all we can ever be is friends, that is something I will accept. But I want you to know I am interested in seeing how things could work out between us."

"What happens if you decide you don't enjoy being with me?" I can't help but ask and wonder. I mean I never really had many friends, and no one has really wanted to hang out with me before. Even now I can count all my friends and people I trust on one hand.

"No matter what, Bella, I will always be your friend. I am not saying we need to kiss and date all the time. I don't want anything to change between us, but I like holding your hand and I like being close to you," he says.

"I liked kissing you, and I can still feel your lips on mine. Is that how kisses work?" I ask.

"Bella, I am not sure how things are supposed to feel, I think it is different and depends on who you're kissing. I have only kissed two other girls, and I can tell you that there is no comparison to kissing you."

"So am I weird or something, because the tingling is still there?" I ask wondering if there is something wrong with me as I look at my feet. "Times like this make me wish my mom was alive more than ever, or I at least had a girlfriend to talk to. This is a strange feeling, but I don't want it to end and that is what scares me the most. Besides you´re being my friend, and my being afraid to lose that friendship, I never want to lose the feeling I have now just from that kiss," I admit.

"Bella, look at me," he says.

I look at him, and he is turned toward me.

"I'm not sure where this will go, but I will always be your friend. In a very short time, you have become a huge part of my life. I will forever want you near me, and I would be honored to kiss your lips again, if you would allow me to."

I move closer to him, and as my lips touch his, I know nothing in my life can ever compare to the feel of his tender kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: So that happened ... what do you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is this week's update. As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumckl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

After talking most of the night, I still wake up early in the morning. I smile while remembering him walking me to my bedroom door last night. The hug was wonderful, but the simple kiss made me fall asleep with the same smile I have now.

I brush my teeth after using the bathroom. I decide to not shower this morning, and get dressed. After unbraiding my hair it is extra curly, so I pull it up into a ponytail, and let it hang down in waves.

I walk out to the sitting room, and see that Edward's bedroom door is open, but he is still in bed.

I pick up the phone and order room service before walking into his room. I walk over to the bed, and see that he's lying in the middle hugging the pillow I was sitting against last night. I smile and lean over to stroke my finger along his jaw.

The prickly feel of the whiskers on his face leaves a tingling feel that runs up my arm. I smile as he turns his face toward my hand.

"Good morning, Edward," I say quietly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says and I can't help but grin more.

"I ordered us something to eat. We have no tours scheduled for today, so we can either do your random pick day, or mine." I say.

"Have you looked to see if there is anything you want to do?" he asks me.

I nod, and smile.

"Then let's do your free day, and we'll do mine the day before we head home," he says.

I go back to the sitting room, so he can get ready for the day, and grab my laptop. I quickly book the VIP package for the Medieval Times Dinner and Tournament tonight. I know if I don't buy the tickets now, he will argue about paying for them. Then I check out the address for the Bowers and Muzeo museums. The Bridge to Expression exhibit is going on at the Muzeo, and Bowers has the best Indian artifact collection in California. I know I want to go to the House of Blues for lunch. So I plan out the Muzeo first. House of blues for lunch, and then off to the Bowers museum afterward. After we leave there, we will have time to come back and change for the Medieval Dinner and Tournament.

By the time I am done, breakfast has arrived, and Edward has joined me in the sitting room.

"So what are we doing today?" Edward asks with a smile.

"We are going to have so much fun! I thought since most of the next few days will be filled with kid related activities like amusement parks and eating fair style food, we would do some grown up things today. Tonight we will do something that is family fun, but it will be super cool, I think."

"Is that all the info I get?"

"For now," I tease. "You trust me, right?"

"Completely, and without a doubt." he says no longer smiling.

As I look at him, he leans toward me and lightly presses his lips to mine. My hand moves to his cheek, and I kiss him back. I'm not sure how much time passes, but all too soon, the room phone rings. We separate and Edward moves to answer it.

"Hello … okay, could you let them know to start the meter, and we will be down in a few minutes? Yes, thank you."

He turns and smiles at me. "I think we lost track of time. The taxi you called has arrived. Shall we grab something to go from our breakfast, and head out?"

I feel my cheeks heat, but I scramble over to the food and quickly make a couple of breakfast sandwiches from the eggs, ham, bacon, and biscuits I ordered this morning. I turn and Edward is holding two disposable cups of orange juice.

"You ready?" he asks.

I grab my shoulder strap purse, and nod.

"Okay, let's go on a 'Bella planned adventure'," he says with a smile.

We get downstairs to the cab, and thankfully the driver is a nice and patient man.

"Good morning, Miss Swan, I am Fred, I will be your driver today."

"Sorry we are running behind, Fred; please call us Bella and Edward. Do you mind if we eat our breakfast in the cab?" I ask.

"That is fine, Miss Bella, there is a disposal can to put your trash in, when you're done. I have you and Mr. Edward scheduled for all day. If you take this and push the button when you are ready to go from each location, I will be return to get you, and we will head off to our next destination." He hands me a cellphone looking device, and then holds the door of his van open for us."

"You booked a driver for the full day?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I was told when I called it would be cheaper to do it this way, versus call back, plus we are guaranteed to not have to wait for an hour or more for a ride."

"You're very resourceful," he says with a grin.

Fred closes the door, goes around the vehicle and gets in. He smiles nicely at us in the mirror, before going about his job. Since he knows where we are going, he takes off once we are settled.

The drive to the museum takes about forty minutes, due to traffic. During the drive, we eat our breakfast, and drink our juice. I love that we are in a minivan, we can stretch our legs a bit, and if we decide to buy anything, we will have room to bring it back with us.

When we arrive at the museum, the first thing I see is the red tiled roof and palm trees. I love the decorations outside, and find beauty in the simple setting.

We spend about an hour looking at all the exhibits. The main focus is the Bridge to Expression, which is a joint effort with Orange County's Alzheimer's and HOPE's Center for the Arts, but the coolest thing was the History of Anaheim exhibit. The true beauty of the museum is the fountain area outside, which is breathtaking. I can see why so many people use this area for wedding venues and receptions.

When we are ready to leave, I press the button, and within five minutes Fred pulls up to get us.

The next stop in our day takes us to The House of Blues. The first thing we do is go into the House of Blues Gear Shop. So far Edward and I have gotten at least one t-shirt from just about every place we have eaten, or visited on this trip and this is no different. Only they have several to choose from, and we both end up picking out a few.

After spending more than an hour looking around the store, we walk next door to the restaurant to have lunch. We both have amazing sandwiches and enjoy the atmosphere.

Once we are done, I order a burger to go for Fred, and when it arrives we signal for his return.

While we wait outside, Edward puts his arm around my back and smiles at me.

"You are seriously one of the kindest people I know," he says.

"Thank you, but what brought that on?" I ask.

"You, and the way you treat everyone. You bought our cab driver lunch, not even knowing if he already had eaten lunch or not."

"Well considering he's pulling up now, I highly doubt he has ventured off very far to get himself something to eat. I hate the thought of someone going without a meal to wait on me."

As Fred opens the door of the van, I hand him the bag with his food in it.

"I'll store this for you in the back, Miss Bella."

"Actually, Fred, Edward has our bags, this is for you. I got you a burger loaded with everything on the side, french fries, and coleslaw. It just came out so it should stay hot for at least fifteen minutes. You can have lunch after you drop us off at the next place."

"Miss Bella, you didn't have to do this. I was going to go through a drive through after I dropped you off at Bowers."

"Well, now you don't have to do that. Of course if it is something you won't eat, we will not be offended. If you don't like it, please pass it off to a homeless person who needs a meal," Edward says.

"Thank you, Miss Bella, Mr. Edward, this is perfect, and smells wonderful," he says.

We get in and he closes the door, as Edward stores all our bags in the back seat.

At the Bowers Museum we look around and take in the history of the Native American exhibit while walking around hand in hand.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of how Bella treats Fred? What do you think of the blossoming relationship between Edward and Bella?  
Feel free to catch me on Facebook in my group page: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is this week's update. As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

After spending more than two hours walking around the small museum, we call Fred and he takes us back to the hotel.

We split into our own rooms and get ready for tonight. I pull out a cute, light blue, summery dress and sandals to wear. I take a shower washing away the grime of the day. After showering, shaving, and putting lotion on my skin, I get dressed. I decide to leave my hair down, and pull back the front in clips. I put on some Chap Stick because the dry heat is making my lips feel dehydrated.

When I go out to the main room of our suite, I stop and just stare at Edward.

He is standing there in a pair of khaki shorts, a light blue polo, and is holding a small bouquet of Gerbera Daisies. He smiles at me and makes his way to where I have stopped.

"You look really beautiful, Bella."

"We match," I say, unable to stop myself from sounding in my opinion like an airhead.

"We do, but you're certainly more beautiful than I could ever imagine being. I got these for you; they are simple and beautiful just like you are."

He hands me the daisies and I smell them. Daisies are such a delicate flower, and I never realized their scent was a little sharp, but overall it reminds me of sunbaked greenery with a hint of fresh linen.

"Thank you," I whisper. I walk over to the table in the sitting room and see there is already a vase waiting for the flowers. After placing them in the water, I turn and smile at Edward.

"Are you ready to go to the last place we are going tonight?"

"I sure am; today has been fun, and I am glad that you planned all this for us," he answers.

We make our way downstairs after Edward pushed the button to let Fred know we are ready to go. By the time we are at the front door, Fred is waiting for us. I will have to make sure I give him a nice tip; he has been wonderful.

Fred opens our door, and we get in.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going, or is this another surprise?" Edward asks.

"Do you really want to know that badly?" I ask in return.

"No, not really. I mean, I trust you."

"I'm glad," is all I can say while getting lost in his eyes.

We spend most of the drive staring at each other, and I can't help but feel as if something else has changed between us. It's not a bad feeling, but it is clear to me that things between us are different.

"Is everything okay?" I finally ask, needing reassurance that all is well for us.

"Nothing could be better for me, Bella. I am with someone who has become very important to me in a very short period of time. I can't ever remember smiling this much before."

"You make me smile, too," I tell him.

He squeezes my hand slightly, and winks at me as we pull up outside the castle-like entrance.

"Great idea, Bella. I know where we are now. I have always wanted to do this. This is going to be cool," Edward says.

Fred chuckles at Edward along with me as he pulls into the drop off area. "The dinner show is supposed to be over around ten, but if you need me before, then just buzz me," Fred tells us.

"Thanks, Fred, you've been great," Edward says handing him something.

Fred smiles at him and shakes his head a little.

After we get out, I smile at Edward as Fred pulls out.

"What did you give him?"

"Well, I was not sure where we were going, but I assumed dinner and there would be an In and Out Burger around here someplace, so I got a gift card for him from the front desk, so he could eat while we do."

"You are such a kind and generous person," I tell him.

"You are, too," Edward tells me.

We enter the Castle and go to the Will Call window. I give them my name, and they hand me the papers for our admission. When we approach the entryway, we are shown to an area where they give us each a crown, rally towel, banner, and lanyard. They move us to a place where there is a backdrop of the castle and take our picture. Once they are done, they direct us to our seats, and we are in the second row, dead center.

"These are amazing seats, Bella. I hope you didn't spend too much on the tickets," Edward says.

I smile at him and shake my head. "They weren't any more expensive than the dinner you insisted on paying for at the steakhouse in Oregon.

Edward just smiles and brings my hand to his lips. We enjoy the surroundings, and before long they are starting the show and serving the food. Everything is so exciting, and when it is over, we get to take a few more pictures with the different characters. Before we leave, we are given an eight-by-ten photograph of us that was taken when we came in. The whole thing was wonderful. I gasp when I look at the time – it is already twenty minutes past ten.

"Edward, we are making Fred wait for us."

"I'll buzz him and let him know we are coming out. I am sure it will be fine."

With his hand on my back, we start walking to the door, while he uses his other hand to buzz Fred. When we get outside, he is waiting at the door for us.

"Fred, I am so sorry we are running late," I say as I get into the van.

"No problem, Miss Bella, I knew things could run late; it is no trouble at all."

The drive back to the hotel takes about thirty minutes, and when Fred gives me the slip to sign, I add a one-hundred dollar tip to the slip. We bid him goodbye, and wave before we walk inside.

In the elevator the smile reflecting off the doors that Edward has makes me smile big, too.

"Since we can't go swimming tonight, how about we order something yummy from room service? I am in the mood for ice cream," Edward tells me.

"Sounds good to me."

We walk into the room, and he grabs the menu. We both decide to get the warm chocolate brownie, which comes with a big scoop of vanilla ice cream. We head off our separate ways to change.

I hear a knock on the door as I am coming back into the sitting room, and look to see Edward opening it.

He lets the worker from room service in, and they set the tray on our table. Edward signs the ticket and hands the worker a few dollars.

We both grab a dish and spoon and sit on the sofa together. We laugh and talk about the day while devouring our ice cream and brownie treat.

Before long I'm yawning, and Edward walks me to my bedroom door. He places a light kiss on my lips and smiles at me.

"Sleep well, Princess, tomorrow we are going to visit another castle."

"Goodnight, sweet Prince. I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

He kisses me again, and I walk into my room with a smile on my face as wide as the state of California is long.

The morning comes before I know it, and I wake up feeling fully rested. I stretch and get out of bed. I pick up the phone and order us both a breakfast plate to be delivered in an hour. I walk into the shower and get cleaned up for the day.

I cover myself in sunscreen and dress in jean shorts and a tank top. I go out to the sitting room and walk to Edward's bedroom door. It is open slightly, and as I go to tap on it, I hear him say my name. I push open the door and see he is still asleep lying on his side hugging a pillow.

I move to the bed, and reach out to touch his shoulder. Before I touch him, he says my name again, only it comes out more like a moan. I feel my face heat, and I turn to go back out. Before I get to the door, I hear movement, and Edward calls my name again.

I turn and see he is now sitting up and looking at me. "Don't go," he says.

I stand there and stare at him, and he gets up and walks to me. I can see that he has a guy issue going on in his pajama pants, but I stay still. When he reaches me, he hugs me and whispers, "good morning, love," against my hair.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think of the day Bella planned out overall? They are so sweet, they almost make my teeth hurt. :) Thank you all for the story love, and I hope you all have a very wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it that is) and I'll post again next week.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is this week's update. As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

I hug Edward back, and can't help but feel a little embarrassed when his body is close to mine. I can feel his arousal, and I let out a gasp after he kisses me.

He pulls back and looks worried. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was having a dream, and I really just needed to give you a hug and kiss. I didn't mean to—"

I stop him by giving him a kiss. "I know it is a guy thing. My friend from back home used to tell me everything, including how he would be embarrassed because he woke up like that a lot."

"It is a guy thing, and I am not sure about a lot, but I have been waking up like this since I started dreaming about you at night."

I look down, but he puts his fingers under my chin. He gives me a smile and a light kiss. "I'm going to go shower, can you order us breakfast?"

"I already did, it will be here in about ten minutes."

"You're an amazing woman, Bella Swan."

"So are you, Edward Cullen ... I mean, man, not woman ... I did it again ..." I put my hand over my mouth to shut myself up.

Edward hugs me once more and whispers, "I knew what you meant, love."

He walks to his bathroom, and I make my way back to the sitting room. I pull out the printed paperwork for Disneyland and make sure I have everything we will need in my fanny pack.

Edward joins me, just as a knock sounds at the door. I open the door, finding it is our food. They bring in the food and place it on the table for us, and I hand them a tip after signing the check.

"Oh, this looks so good, Bella," Edward tells me taking the domed covers off the food.

"I ordered us each a full breakfast and a fruit plate to share."

"Well, this is perfect," he smiles.

We sit and eat and go over everything we will need for our time at the Magic Kingdom today. After making sure we both have our debit cards in the pack, I grab the sunscreen and add it to the pouch last. Edward locks all the rest of our valuables in the room safe and then we head out.

It's just about a quarter to eight when we arrive at the front gate of Disneyland. Since we are staying at the Grand California, we have early access passes and enter the park immediately. The park is less crowded—we get our picture taken, and are handed a card.

We spend all morning walking around to the different places inside the park and go on several rides. We have a Fast-Pass which allows us to bypass the long lines for most of the rides. We see some shows and do a little shopping.

By the time noon comes around, we are both hungry, and in need of a bit of a rest. We decide to eat at the Carnation Café where we both pig out on Sourdough Bacon-Cheese Burger melts and fries. We each get a malted and share a banana hot fudge sundae.

After we leave the café, we head back out to do some more shopping, before going back to the rides. Once we have gotten a few things, we have them sent back to the hotel, and catch a few more shows and a parade. We decide to ride the tram to the other side of the park and see that side a bit more.

We end up spending several hours riding the rides and taking in all the places inside the main park. Around six in the evening, my belly grumbles, and Edward is close enough to hear it. He laughs, but his stomach grumbles, too. We both laugh at each other, and start looking for a place to eat. This time we decide to eat whatever we find, and head off in the area where we last saw places that served food.

We're in Frontier land so we grab Fish and Chips from the Golden Horseshoe. There are outside tables, and we snag one. We sit and eat while we people-watch everyone around us.

Once we are done, we decide to go on a few of the relaxing rides, and enjoy a few more shows. Once it starts to get close to the time of the parade and fireworks, we head back to Main Street. We have a space saved for us as part of our resort package. We both are wearing glow necklaces, and bracelets. We each have our own ears with our names on the back—well his are Mickey ears and mine are Minnie ears.

We sit and wait for things to begin, and another family from the resort sits behind us. The little boy on the woman's lap keeps leaning forward and touching Edward or me and saying "Minnie" or "Mickey" as he does. The mother tries to stop him, but the little guy keeps doing it. She tells us she is sorry about a dozen times, but it is not bothering either of us.

When the parade starts, we 'ooh and aah,' over the different things. When it is time for the fireworks, everyone is cheering and clapping. When it is all over, the lady behind us gets my attention.

"I'm so sorry again that my son couldn't leave you two alone. You're a very cute couple, and I have no doubt you'll make amazing parents someday."

I am speechless, but Edward smiles and tells her, "thank you."

We walk around, letting some of the crowd dissipate before making our way to the tram station to go back to the hotel. We walk hand-in-hand and stay silent. There is nothing wrong; we just don't need words.

We get back to the hotel and make our way to our room.

"I'm taking a shower, because I feel gross between the sunscreen and sweat," I tell him.

"Me, too," he says.

We part ways after agreeing to watch a movie after we're both done.

When I get out of the shower, Edward has made a bag of microwave popcorn, and has a couple bottles of water ready for us. I smile and grab some of the candy we bought from the candy store inside Disneyland.

"Shall we watch a movie in my room, this time?" I ask.

"Sounds good to me," Edward says.

He grabs the popcorn and waters, and I grab the bag full of different kinds of candy we picked out earlier.

"If we eat too much of that, we will never sleep tonight," Edward laughs.

"I have to sample some of the things we picked out," I tell him.

We turn on the television, and find a movie in the pay-per-view selection they have, and let it start playing. It is a romantic comedy, and we both laugh at the same parts.

We share the popcorn, and candy, while cuddled close together on my bed. When the first movie is over, we pick a second one to watch, both of us are tired and it's very late, but still hyped from all the sweets and treats from today.

I wake up later than normal in the morning, with Edward holding me close to him. I sigh and smile as I snuggle my face close to his chest.

I must fall back asleep because the next thing I remember, I am woken up to giggles from Edward.

"What?" I ask with a yawn.

"I always think you're cute, but I have to say with a Spree stuck to your neck you also look yummy."

I reach my hand up and sure enough the round disc of candy is stuck to my neck. I pull it off and it is a purple one. Edward leans forward and snatches it from my fingers with his mouth. He lifts his brow and smiles. "Grape's my favorite flavor."

* * *

 **A/N: Now who wouldn't love having Edward take a piece of candy from your fingers with his lips? Sorry this posted late, life has been a real bear.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here is this week's update. As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

After showering and eating something we spend the rest of the day at Disneyland, taking in the shows and rides we had missed yesterday.

We end up having an early night, choosing to again lie in bed watching movies together. This time we're in Edward's room. When he falls asleep before me, I choose to sleep beside him and cuddle into his side.

Waking in the morning we again have breakfast and get ready to head out. Today we are going to Knott's Berry Farm to explore. When we get there the first thing we both want to do is take in the Calico Mine ride. Form there we take in the rest of Ghost Town and of course the Calico Railroad. The Wild West stunt show is great, and we head off to Mystery Lodge before exiting the park to eat lunch at Mrs. Knott's.

We enjoy the traditional Chicken dinner with boysenberry pie for dessert. We head back to the park and hit the shops letting our food settle. We both grab some t-shirts, of course. A few shows, rides and another meal later, and it's almost ten at night, and time for the park to close. Both of us are rather tired by the time we get back to the hotel room and decide we need to get some sleep.

"You want to stay in my room tonight?" I ask him almost shyly.

"Yes, if you want me too."

"I would like that, Edward. I just seem to sleep better when we are together."

"Me too," he tells me and hugs me close.

We haven't done anything more than hug, hold hands, and share a few kisses, but this is nice.

Today, we decide that after spending the past three days visiting amusement parks we will have an off day.

After eating breakfast at the Storytellers Café, Edward surprises me with a spa day for us both. I have never been to a spa before, so I'm rather nervous, but looking forward to the experience too.

The first thing we do is to enter the Mandara Spa, which is in the hotel. We are greeted and treated very nicely. As we wait, they give us glasses of water which have some fruit and even vegetables in the water dispenser.

A lady comes over to us and has an iPad in her hand. "Hello, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," she shakes our hands.

"I am Huilen and I'll be your care coordinator today. We have you scheduled for a Couple's Retreat Ritual, which includes an eighty-minute full body massage, an Elemis Visible Brilliance Facial for Miss Swan and the Elemis Urban Cleanse for Men Facial for Mr. Cullen. After that we have Miss Swan set up for a Mandara Ritual for the Hands and Feet. Mr. Cullen during that time we have you scheduled for our Men's Sport Manicure and Pedicure.

"You will start with Nettie and Lucy in the massage room. I will take each of you to the private room, where you will find bathrobes and slippers. You can leave your items in the room as this keycard will only open your room." She hands us each a card, with our names and a room number on them.

"It is my understanding that neither of you have been to a spa before, so let me assure you that there are no reasons to worry, your privacy is of our utmost concern. There is even a curtain between the couples massage tables that allow you privacy to get on the table, without your partner seeing you. If you feel uncomfortable at any time just ask the massage therapist to stop. Now, if you don't have any questions, may I show you to your changing rooms?"

"Yes," Edward tells her as I nod.

We walk to the first room, and she looks at her iPad. "Mr. Cullen, this is the room you are checked into. Go ahead and go in and get changed. When you are done, flip the switch on the wall, and I'll bring you to the Massage room."

Edward smiles at me and goes into the room.

She leads me to a room across the hall and down three doors. "Here we are, Miss Swan. The gentlemen are on the other side of the hall, but the rooms all work the same way. Go ahead and get changed, and flip on the switch when you're ready and I will be back to take you as well."

"Thank you," I say still feeling a bit nervous.

"Miss Swan, don't be scared, I assure you that the staff you have working with you today are absolutely perfect for newbies. They are gentle and have been doing this job for a long time. You are in good hands."

I nod and enter the room.

The room is nice, just a small space, but there is a bench, closet, and a private bathroom. I take off my clothes, and put them in the closet before wrapping the fluffy bathrobe around myself. I pull all my hair up and put it into a high placed messy bun. Moving to the door, I flip the switch she pointed out, and sit on the bench to wait.

After about three minutes there is a light tap on the door, and I open it. I smile when I see Edward in a bathrobe that is much like mine, but not as long and it looks less fluffy. I suppose no man wants to go to a spa and dress up like a girl. I can't help but giggle, and Edward tilts his head smiling at me.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"I was just thinking that you would look really girly if you had the same robe on as I do."

Edward and Huilen laugh, and before I know it we enter another room. She shows us each to a table, and I notice she is correct in that the curtain between us is very thick and will not allow for us to see each other.

"I have a question?" I say.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"If this is a couples massage, why are we blocked from seeing each other, I mean shouldn't we just get our own room if we're going to be separated by a curtain?"

"Good question," she says with a smile. "Once you are both on the table, this curtain will be pulled back and you and Mr. Cullen will be so close that if you want, you will be able to reach out and hold hands."

"Oh," I say and I can feel some of my nervousness go away, but it is replaced with a feeling of anticipation.

Over the past several days I have noticed all too often just how incredibly handsome Edward is, not to mention he has an amazing body. I must blush because Edward squeezes my hand and I look up at him.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll both be covered by our own sheet.

I nod at him, and he kisses my hand before moving to the table on the left side of the curtain. Huilen shows us where to hang our robes, and makes sure we each have a white sheet to cover with, before making her exit.

I hang my robe, and quickly get on the table lying face down, and covering my body with the sheet. I don't have any underwear on, and am a little self-conscious about that, however the softness of the towels and coverings on the table are helping to keep my modesty.

"Are you situated?" Edward asks me.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Good," he says pulling the curtain between us enough to see me. "I don't like not being able to see you, when we are together."

"Me either," I tell him.

Nettie and Lucy come in and introduce themselves. They open the curtain fully, and for the next hour and twenty minutes I experience pure bliss. I feel as if I may melt into a puddle of relaxed goo. The only thing seemingly stopping me from melting away is Edward and his hold on my hand between our tables.

After the massage Lucy shows me how to wrap the sheet around me so I can lay on my back. After I'm situated, I can see Edward better, and I smile at him.

For the next hour we have our facials done. With all the rubbing and conditioning, my skin feels so alive, but nothing compares to his hand which is again holding mine.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of Edward's special planned day so far?**


	21. Chapter 21

**So here is this week's update. As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

After our facials, Huilen takes us to where we'll have our pedicure and manicures. Again Huilen and I drop off Edward first, and he squeezes my hand before leaving me with Huilen.

"Miss Swan, this is Renata, she will be taking care of you for the next part of the treatment. If you decide to add anything to your treatments, she will be able to assist you."

I smile at Renata, who smiles at me. "Don't be nervous. Manicures and pedicures are virtually painless. Somethings can hurt a bit, but I don't show you are signed up for any wax treatments. Do you shave your legs more than twice a week?"

"Yeah I feel like I have to touch them up daily, if I want to wear shorts," I tell her.

"Maybe you should consider waxing, it can be an uncomfortable experience at first, but the outcome is worth it in the long run. I wax just about everything, because it is less work."

"How painful is it?" I ask wondering if it is possible to be worth pain to not have to shave.

"Waxing your legs is really one of the easiest body parts to wax, and most people don't find it painful at all. I think that having a Brazilian is much more painful, but I love not having to shave my bikini line anymore."

"Yeah, I recently shaved my bikini line for the first time, and it is not fun feeling itchy down there," I admit.

"Why have you never shaved there before?" Renata asks.

"Well I grew up in Washington, where it rains like six out of every seven days. I also never went swimming before until a week ago."

"Well if you want to try waxing your legs, I will do your bikini line for free, so you can try it. Doing the bikini waxing is less intensive than a full Brazilian, and I think you'll like the difference between it and shaving."

"Okay, I will try it," I say with a shrug.

She was right the waxing of my legs wasn't so bad, but the tender skin of my bikini line was a little tender. Renata said the next time it will not be so bad, because it was extra tender due to being inflamed from shaving recently. I agreed after our lunch to have my hair trimmed and have my brows and armpits waxed too.

I can't help but feel my face heat slightly when I see Edward after being waxed. I smile when he tilts his head slightly in a questioning manner.

"Did you enjoy your manicure?"

"Yes, and I learned about waxing and how it can save me from having to shave every day," I blurt out and feel my face heat all over again.

"Waxing ..." Edward says trailing off.

"Yeah, I had them do my legs and armpits. I am getting my brows done too," I say leaving out the waxing that was done so close to my nether region.

"Oh, you seemed like you were slightly embarrassed, I thought there was more to it than that."

"Well-I-kind-of-had-her-do-my-bikini-line-but-it-was-at-no-charge," I say very quickly in a quiet voice.

"Well there is no worry about charges, and don't worry you can tell me anything."

I look up at him, and he is smiling kindly at me. I am glad that I see nothing that makes me feel more embarrassed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, before leaning in and kissing my lips softly.

"You're beautiful," I tell him as he pulls back.

"Follow me to the lunch we have for you. I have to say you are the cutest couple I've ever had the opportunity to take care of. I'm not sure how long you've been together, but you're clearly made for each other. You both glow together," Huilen says.

I smile at her, and feel my face heat again.

"Having this beautiful woman on my arm, Huilen, is what makes me glow."

I gasp, and Edward holds me close to him as we walk to the area where lunch is set up for us.

We have some fresh fruits, and finger sandwiches. We drink glasses of mineral water and enjoy the rainforest like atmosphere. After a while Huilen comes back, and takes me to the hairdresser.

"Please, don't get too much cut off," Edward says with a smile.

"I won't, and you do the same," I smirk as Edward goes off to the barber.

The hairdresser tells me her name is Zafrina, and asks me what I like about my hair. I tell her it is long and has good body. She agrees and after washing my hair she trims it. She then uses several products to help condition my scalp, while giving me the most amazing scalp massage. After my hair is dry she spends a while styling my hair into what turns out to be a very beautiful updo.

I'm surprised when Huilen takes me next to a makeup artist.

"I didn't know this was a part of the package," I say.

"Ah, so this was a surprise part for you? Your Mr. Cullen is a sweet man, hold on tight to him, my dear. They don't make them like him often."

When the lady whose name I forgot already is done, Huilen leads me back to my room. I don't see Edward, so he must already be done. She smiles and tells me to flip on the light if I need any help, and she will be close. I find it odd that she thinks I might need help dressing, but I guess she is worried about me messing up my hair.

When I move to the closet to get my clothing, I find a beautiful silky lavender dress there. There are new matching fancy undergarments, and a cute pair of low heels. I am in shock, but I smile knowing this was all part of Edward's plan. I am able to zip the dress, and all without messing up my hair. The shoes with a heel are new, but they are very comfortable.

I flip on the light, knowing Huilen will come in.

"Miss Swan?" I hear her say.

"Come in," I call.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asks.

"Yes, I was wondering if there is a full mirror so I can see how this looks?"

"Absolutely, let's go over across the hallway, and I will show you to a mirrored wall."

"Okay," I say excited to see if this dress looks as good on me as it feels.

She takes me across the hall and into a room with a waterfall on one side and a mirrored wall on the other.

I gasp when I see my reflection in the mirror.

I do a few twirls, and even giggle a little. "I feel, and look like a grown up Disney Princess."

"Yes, you do," says the velvety voice of the man I know I am falling head over feet for.

When my eyes meet his in the mirror, my breath hitches yet again. He is striking in a black tuxedo, holding a bouquet of light purple roses.

He walks up behind me, and hands me the roses.

I smell them and the sweet floral scent lingers.

"I got the light purple roses to match the dress I bought you, but I am glad I did. The meaning of purple roses is enchantment and love at first sight. You have definitely enchanted me, and I find it hard to not feel more than just a friendship kind of love for you in such a short time. You are my princess, and since purple roses also mean royalty they are like you triple perfect for you, and how I feel."

I gasp yet again, and trying to not smash the beautiful flowers as I hug him close.

"I can't help but feel more than a friendship kind of love for you too, Edward. It may be too soon for some, but I have never done anything the normal way, and I can't fight these feelings for you, because it would be futile."

"Shall we go now, love, the car is waiting, and we have reservations?"

"I'll go wherever you take me," I tell him honestly.

* * *

 **A/N: So that just happened ... what are your thoughts so far?**


	22. Chapter 22

**So here is the update, I was supposed to post a few days ago. Life has been hectic and needless to say Tis' the Season. I plan to work my fanny off this weekend getting more chapters of this story completed, not to mention working on Parallel Parenting with Nikky this weekend too. All my kiddos are almost grown so our big plans for Christmas are to veg out around the house.**

 **I want to take a moment to wish all of you a very happy holiday season, and a happy new year too. Much love, and thank you for reading my story.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

As we leave the hotel, we stop at a limo where Fred is our driver.

"Well, I must say, Miss Bella, Mr. Edward was correct; you look exactly like the angel he said you would. There is a vase for your flowers and feel free to enjoy the sparkling grape juice. The ride will be about ninety minutes in this traffic. If you two should need anything, just pick up the phone back here and it will alert me in the front."

I can't help but smile as Fred helps us in before closing the door.

"How did you get Fred into a suit?" I ask with a grin.

Edward takes the roses and places them in the vase and grins back at me.

"He gave me his card, and limo service was on it. I decided during our massages to do this. I made dinner reservations and called Fred. Huilen helped me get the perfect dress and shoes. Renata was a big help, too. I was told she was one of the people who took care of you at the spa."

I nod at him.

"Now we sit back and enjoy the ride. We shall see if my father was correct about the restaurant we are going to, being the best in all of Hollywood."

"Edward, the best in all of Hollywood; are you trying to spend thousands of dollars?"

"No, not at all. My father said the prices are not horrid, but that it is by far one of the most simply romantic places he's ever taken my mother to eat while in California. He sometimes has to come here when he attends seminars, and when she comes with him, they make a point of dining at Off Vine."

"Romantic?" I ask.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to romance the girl I find myself enthralled with?"

"The way you smile at me, makes me experience the same feelings I get when I read a sappy story or watch a sentimental movie."

"Being in your presence makes me want to be everything in your life," he whispers before gently kissing me.

"You are," I admit with a tear in my eye.

"Don't cry, love."

"Tears are not always sad, Edward. Being with you, even for this short time has helped me to realize just how lonely my existence was before you came into my life. You make me feel alive, and you make me want to share my life with another person."

"I'm glad we both feel the same way, Bella, because I fear without you, I'll never be whole."

We bask in the silence as we stare into each other's eyes. We share small glasses of the Welch's Sparkling Grape juice and hold hands. The scent of the roses, the dim twinkle lights, and the lovely man beside me make me feel like the most fortunate woman in the world.

 **~ABNC~**

Our dinner at Off Vine is all that Edward's father said it would be. The place is not only romantic, but the food is delectable, too. For dessert we share a Belgian dark chocolate mousse, and a plate of fresh cut strawberries drizzled in crème anglaise.

We hold hands and stroll through the restaurant to a roaring fireplace. The vintage look of the room gives off a homey experience, and the soft piano music fits the scene perfectly.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asks me.

I look around and see that no one else is dancing, but there is an area where we can dance. I nod and accept his hand. He twirls me and holds me close. I've never danced like this before, but with Edward it all feels natural.

"You are graceful, just like a princess, too," he whispers against my ear.

"I think it is all in the leading," I reply.

"It's you, my love; everything about you feels so natural."

I look up at him, and I can feel the tears starting to pool in my eyes.

His thumb comes up to my eye, and his lips move to my other one. The shiver that runs down my spine has nothing to do with the coolness of the night air coming off the patio. The scent of the fruit trees from outside, mixed with the food are breathtaking, but nothing compares to the man who's holding me close.

We leave, and Fred is waiting out front for us. I smile as Edward hands Fred a box he had the waiter prepare. Once we are seated, Edward holds my hand, and brings it to his lips.

"I hope that you enjoyed our first real date, even though I was sneaky about how you were invited."

"This has been the best date of my life, and it has nothing to do with it being the only one so far," I admit.

Fred takes us on a drive that Edward must have previously planned out. I notice that we are not close to the hotel, so I look at Edward and raise my brow. "Where are we going?"

We are stopping at a place right up the block; there is something I want you to see with me.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, enjoying the peaceful feeling I have.

We pull up outside the Griffith Observatory, and drive to the side, before Fred lets us out.

"Mr. Edward, my friend Felix has made the arrangements and you can go in through this door," he says pointing to the door.

At the door, Edward taps on it, and it opens.

"Hello, Felix, Fred said you could show us to the Samuel Oschin Planetarium."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, please follow me."

The building is huge and we walk into this huge room with what looks like hundreds of seats.

We follow Felix and stop about halfway to the bottom row. He shows us to our seats.

"The show will start momentarily, I hope you'll enjoy it," Felix says before walking away.

When the show starts, I let out a gasp. The lights are beautiful, and I listen to the calming voice tell me all about the Lights of the Valkyries. The wonders of the Northern Lights amaze me with their sheer beauty. During the entire program, I am in rapture with two things— the show we are watching and Edward's hand holding mine.

When the show is over, Felix appears and shows us back to the side door through which we entered.

"Thank you, Felix, this is certainly something I will never forget," I tell him.

"You're most welcome, Miss Swan. Any friend of Fred's is a friend of mine. You kids have a wonderful night and come back to see us again."

"We will try," Edward says, before Felix waves to Fred and goes back inside.

The entire ride back to our hotel is spent with us talking about the information we learned during the show.

When we pull up outside the hotel, Fred opens our door again.

"Fred, this was a wonderful night, and thank you for your assistance," Edward says signing his ticket, and handing him an envelope.

I smile when Fred grins at me.

"Take good care of this one, Mr. Edward; she is a genuine old soul."

"I sure will, Fred, no one will get her away from me, if I have my say."

I can feel my face heat as the words both men say make me feel slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we'll stop going on about you, but you have to know that you are simply one of the nicest young ladies to ever grace any of my vehicles. Thank you, Miss Bella; your flowers have already been delivered to your room. You kids have a wonderful night."

"Thank you, Fred," I say as Edward takes my hand and leads me into the hotel lobby.

We make our way to our room, and when the door opens the fresh smell of the roses fill my nose. I take a deep breath and my smile gets bigger.

"Thank you, Edward. I had an amazing time today, but tonight was something special I will remember forever."

"You have made everything today and tonight special, Bella. I know this has moved fast for us, but I doubt there is anyone else in this world that could be more perfect for me."

"I feel the same way, and it is strange for me, because everything about this is a brand new change in my life."

"Everything with you feels new to me, too; you are like a breath of fresh air. I find myself feeling things for you that I was unsure really existed for me in this world. I know it is fast, but I love you, Bella."

Again his words take my breath away, but I know I need to get my senses together. "I love you, too, Edward," I say just before his lips move against mine.

* * *

 **A/N: So there is that ... What do you think. What do you think they will do now?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I want to take a moment to wish all of you a very happy new year. Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

We spend the rest of the night talking and kissing after we both change into our pajamas. I fall asleep in his arms and wake up the same way. We only have a few more days left before we are going to head home, and I am starting to feel a bit nervous about meeting his parents.

Being an orphan makes me long for parents, and I miss my father a lot. He was my main companion after my mom died when I was seven-years-old. I know my father mourned her loss, even more than I really did since I was so young. I remember her being a very beautiful woman, who was always fluttering from one thing to another. My father never dated after she died, and aside from his deputies and the police station personnel, we only associated with a few people from the reservation.

Thinking of my parents makes me sad, but knowing my dad is now happy and reunited with my mom, makes it hurt a bit less. I miss my father, and I wish I had my mother growing up, but I am happy my dad is finally at peace.

Edward stretches, and it brings me out of my thoughts. I smile at him, and he opens his eyes, smiling back.

"Good morning, Love," he says with a scratchy sounding throat.

"Good morning, Edward, are you feeling okay?" I ask because he looks and sounds terrible.

"Yeah, just my throat is a little dry. I'm going to take my meds, and we can eat breakfast before heading out for the Warner Brothers Studio Tour."

"Okay," I say before heading off to my bathroom.

I shower and get dressed in shorts and double layer two tank tops. I put on my walking shoes because the tour will likely include a lot of walking and climbing according to the email confirmation.

When I get out to the main room, I see Edward lying on his bed, so I walk over to his room.

"Did you miss your own bed?" I ask playfully as I tap on his door.

"No, I just got sick," he moans.

"I thought you looked a little pale," I tell him as I walk over and put my hand on his forehead.

He's really warm, so I get a cool cloth for his forehead. I grab a can of Sprite and two Tylenols and go back to where he is still lying on his bed.

"Take a small sip, just enough to swallow the fever reducer, and your allergy pill. I will order soda crackers, and more Sprite, unless you want something else?"

"No, that sounds good," he says and I hold out the medications for him. He takes the pills and barely swallows a sip of the soda. "Thank you, love," he says as he lies back.

I cover him with the sheet and place the cool cloth on his forehead.

I walk out, grab my laptop and cancel our plans for the day. I call room service, and they bring up more Sprite, and soda crackers, chicken broth, and applesauce. The meds and the food are the same things I remember Miss Sue doing for Embry when he would get sick. After I have things settled for today, I go back in and check on Edward.

Touching his forehead, I find he is seriously burning up. I am unsure what I should do, and my first thought is that his temperature is far from normal. He is not really answering me other than moaning, so I feel panicked. I grab his cell phone, and call his parents.

" _Hello, Honey, your father said you texted him last night that you want grandma's ring and I've already got it out for you,"_ a chipper sounding woman says.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, ah, this is Isabella. I am Edward's ... friend."

" _Please, Isabella, call me Esme. I thought your name was just Bella, but Isabella is a beautiful name, dear. How are you?"_ she asks sounding so happy.

"I'm okay, but I think Edward is really sick. I don't have a thermometer, but he feels burning hot. When he woke this morning, his body did not feel abnormally hot," I stop and blush, but carry on, "but now he is burning up. He was not looking or sounding too well though. When I was showering he said he vomited, and he was laying down when I got out. He was warm, and I had him swallow two Tylenols and his allergy medication. It's been about an hour and he is worse. I'm rather concerned about him," I tell her.

" _Just a minute dear, I am getting Carlisle."_

Soon I hear her telling Carlisle everything and I listen. He comes on the phone, and immediately asks me, _"Bella, can you try to stir Edward and see if he can wake up and talk to you?"_

"Edward," I call as I shake his shoulder, trying to stir him.

"He's not really waking up, but he keeps moaning. He is also lying on his side with his knees drawn up, like he has bad cramps," I tell him.

" _Bella, I need you to call the front desk and tell them to call emergency services and send an ambulance. Have the ambulance take both you and Edward to UC Irvine Medical Center, do not let them make any other choice. Go with him and make sure that is where they take you. If they don't take you there, call me back immediately. Esme and I will be there in about eight hours at the most. I will call my friend who is the Chief of Staff, at UC Irvine and let them know you and Edward are coming to the hospital. If anyone asks, you tell them you are Edward's fiancée."_

I am already dialing the front desk, and I gulp a little but follow his instructions.

"Dr. Cullen, what should I do if they won't let me go with him, or if they refuse to take us to UC Irvine?"

" _When they get there tell them Edward is a private patient of Dr. William Black and that he has to go to UC Irvine. Dr. Black will meet you at the hospital when you arrive. Don't worry, Bella, Edward will be fine."_

I nod, and listen to Carlisle as he continues to tell me to take things with me, such as money, a phone charger, and our wallets.

After what seems like ten hours, but was actually more like fifteen minutes a knock sounds. I open the door and see three paramedics, a stretcher, and the hotel manager.

"What seems to be the problem, Ma'am?" asks one paramedic.

"My fiancé woke up this morning, not feeling well. While I showered he vomited, and he laid back down. He had two Tylenol and his allergy pill almost two hours ago and is now burning up and not responding. His father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and he is on the phone and would like to speak to you," I say holding out the phone as the other two medics walk in to see about Edward.

I listen to a one sided conversation as the paramedic answers positively to whatever Carlisle is telling him.

Before I know it we are getting into the back of a huge ambulance, and I am belted into a seat close to Edward's head. Carlisle has hung up, after saying he'd see me in several hours, and we are blazing down the road to UC Irvine with sirens blaring.

When we pull into the ambulance bay, I see a dark haired man off to the side, and he nods at me as if he knows me. "Bella," he says as I step out behind Edward's stretcher. "My Godson, your fiancé, will be just fine, dear. Come with me," he says taking my hand.

We walk into a room and he gives me a chair to sit in as he observes everything. He never leaves my side and watches over everything they do to figure out what is wrong with Edward.

His fever is one-hundred-and-two, and his CBC came back with a high white count. They said his urine was clear, but the ultrasound of his abdominal area shows he needs his appendix out right away. They start prepping Edward to take him upstairs, and when they do Dr. Black takes me to another place to wait while they operate on him.

I sit the whole time, biting my nails, unable to concentrate on anything. I couldn't call Carlisle to tell him what was going on because they were already flying here. I was asked to sign consent papers, and did, after Dr. Black assured me that an appendectomy is a simple surgery. Edward was already being pumped full of antibiotics because of the infection raging from the appendix.

It seems like a day later that Dr. Black comes back out and tells me that Edward has been moved to the recovery area, and I'll be able to be with him soon. I let out the breath it seems I was holding, just as I hear the voices I know to be Edward's parents asking for Edward at the check-in desk.

"Ready to meet the future in-laws," Dr. Black asks and I can only nod at him.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... that happened. What do you think so far?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

No sooner than we stand I am enveloped in the arms of a woman who makes me feel loved instantly.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I was so worried about you. Has Willy been taking good care of you while we were on the way?" she asks me as I see Carlisle talking to Dr. Black.

"Yeah," I tell her wondering why she was worrying about me, and not Edward.

"Esme, I was in the observation room, ensuring things went well with Edward's surgery, but only after making sure your girl was settled safe and sound. I think Edward should be moved to his room in about twenty minutes, shall we make our way there?"

She nods, and keeps her arm around me, as we follow Dr. Black and Carlisle.

When we get to the room, I pull out Edward's wallet and try to hand it to his mother, but she just looks at me and raises her brow. "Bella, my son intends to make you his bride, and I know I let that information slip inadvertently earlier this morning. So as far as I am concerned unless you tell me now that you have no intent to marry my son, I have no reason to take anything of his from you. All I can say is welcome to the family, and I hope someday you will be willing to give me grandbabies because you will make beautiful babies together."

"Mom?" Edward says groggily as they wheel him into the room.

"Edward," I call and rush to his side.

"Hey, my Bella ... Love," he slurs as Esme grins like the Cheshire cat.

"I was so worried about you," I tell him and hold his hand.

"What happened?" he asks seeing his dad.

"Your appendix became inflamed and nearly ruptured as they were removing it. You're going to be here at least seventy-two hours, and strong antibiotics are being administered through your IV."

"Hey, Uncle Willy," Edward says after Dr. Black tells him what happened.

"We were so worried about you, honey. Bella was calm and did exactly what your father told her to do. You picked your perfect other half, Edward, I love her already," Esme states.

"Me too," he sighs and his eyes move back to mine.

I feel my face flush, and Esme hugs me again as we stand beside Edward's bed.

Carlisle says he needs to take care of a few things, and excuses both Dr. Black and himself. Edward dozes off, and Esme and I stand beside his bed like we are guarding him. After a while we both sit, one on each side. I hold back a chuckle when she almost growls at a nurse who wants to come in and wake Edward.

When Edward wakes about an hour later, he is in pretty bad pain, and they give him a shot of morphine through his IV and before long he is out of it again.

Carlisle comes back in and tells me he has moved all of our belongings from the Grand Californian to The Doubletree Hilton across the street from the hospital. He took care of the early check out fees and had everything packed up and moved. He was worried I would be upset, but I'm not, just like I have no intention of leaving this hospital room, until Edward does.

It's after eleven at night when Edward wakes up again, and this time he seems to be a little more alert.

"Bella, what happened?" he asks in a scratchy sounding voice.

I give him a sip of water to soothe his throat and wipe my hand across his puckered brow.

"You had appendicitis and your appendix needed to be removed. You rapidly became very sick. You were taken to the hospital by ambulance, and your dad helped me by talking to me on the phone. I got to meet Dr. William Black, and your parents are here."

"I'm sorry I got sick and ruined our plans," he tells me.

"Edward, you did not ruin anything. I love you, and I would be beside you no matter what," I tell him, remembering his mom had said he asked her for his grandmother's ring.

"My mom told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?" I say not wanting to have anything he planned to be ruined.

"You know about my grandmother's ring, don't you?"

I nod and grab his hand. "Don't be mad at her, when I called her from your phone, she answered that your dad had received your text and the ring was out and ready to go. It was not something she did on purpose," I tell him.

"Did my mom ask you to give her babies because we would make cute kids?" he asks.

I blush and nod at him again.

"Well I guess that cat is out of the bag. I hate that I am in bed right now. I wanted to do this the perfect way—."

I lean over him and kiss his lips shutting him up. When I pull back, I look him in the eye and smile. "You can do it the right way, later, and by later I mean not too much later, okay?"

He smiles at me and pulls me back down to kiss me again. "Okay, Love. Now why aren't you at the hotel getting some sleep?"

"I want to be here with you, and they brought me a recliner chair to sleep in. I was just going to sit back and relax when you woke up."

"Come up here and lie down with me," he says in an almost begging tone.

"I can't, I promised your nurse I would behave, and not let you talk me into trying to share your bed. You need to relax and get rest to heal. I want you to be able to come home with me before school starts."

"Me too, being home with you sounds perfect," he says. "At least push that monstrosity closer to my bed, so we can hold hands.

I do what he says, and his nurse helps me get settled when she comes in to check his vitals, and give him more pain medication.

It's not long before the sound of his deep breaths lull me into sleep beside him in my reclined chair.

The morning dawns and the sunshine is bright outside the window. Esme talks me into leaving the hospital to go to the new hotel to shower and change clothes. After I am finished getting cleaned up, I stop by the gift shop and pick up a get well soon balloon bouquet and a card. I also grab a couple of magazines and puzzle books before making my way back to Edward's room.

When I walk in, he is sitting up in bed, and has slippers on his feet. He smiles at me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I ask.

"I got to get up and go to the bathroom. I no longer have to have a catheter ... thank God. If I keep doing this well, Uncle Willy says I may be able to go home tomorrow morning. I'm not running a fever, and my white count is already down drastically from when I was admitted."

"That's great," I say as I hug him gently.

I'm so happy to have him upright and able to hug me; I stay there until he needs to lie down again. I can tell he was as reluctant to move as I was, but I could also tell he was starting to hurt sitting up.

The next morning, Edward is released, and the three of us take him to the new hotel suite that Carlisle had moved our belongings to, and I am unsure what or where I should sleep, when I find it is only a two bedroom suite.

"Don't be silly, Bella, you can sleep with Edward. We know our son's point of view on sex, and we also know that he respects you entirely too much to make you feel disrespected. You have shared a bed before, you said so in your own words, and I know well enough from our talks over the past two days that you are committed to my son. Either way, you're staying with Edward, and if you or he needs anything, just let us know," Esme says.

I simply nod at her, and Edward chuckles, but then groans in pain.

"See, Edward, karma does not like it when you laugh at anothers expense."

"I would never laugh at you, my Love, I was simply enjoying the way my mother seems to understand you, just like I do. She already loves you, you know?"

I can't say anything, so I nod.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how do you think the next day or two will go for them? I have to be honest and tell you that I do not have anymore chapters written, but I am planning to work on remedying that tonight and this weekend. Fear not, this story will be finished and I am really pushing for that to be in a timely manner. I will admit that I have no outline on this story, and after the 6th chapter it has been that way. I am flying by the seat of my pants here, so I really would love to know what you all are thinking so far.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

I'm cozy warm, but wake to Edward moaning in pain.

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm just really sore and I need to get up to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll get your medication and a snack for you, but first let's get you to the bathroom."

I stand and help him to the bathroom. He's been moving pretty well, but he seems really stiff and sore now. I look at the clock and see it's now four in the morning. It has been seven hours since he had pain medication.

Once I get him into the bathroom, and know he's fine, but I'm worried about him. I head out to the kitchenette, where his medication is. Esme put some snacks in the refrigerator also, because Edward has to eat with him meds or they make him sick.

In the kitchenette, I grab a spoon and a chocolate pudding cup. Opening the pill bottle, I shake out two pills in my hand and close it back up.

"You're taking such great care of him," Esme says.

Surprised, I put my fisted hand holding meds against my chest and turn fast.

"Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, I startle easy, I am rather use to being alone most of the time," I tell her. "I guess I should get this back in there, unless you'd rather?" I ask, now unsure if she wants to give Edward his medications.

"Don't be silly, Bella, Edward needs you, and you're doing an amazing job caring for him. You are no longer alone, my girl, and I think we need to sit down sometime soon and have a chat, don't you?" Esme says before hugging me and handing me the pudding cup and spoon I had set on the counter.

I nod and walk back to the bedroom. Edward is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, and I set the stuff down and rush to his side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it just really pulls to walk around, and I never realized sitting on the toilet and getting up could be so difficult."

"Well you do use muscles in your lower abdomen, and yours were recently cut into in a few spots. Were you able to cough a few good times while you were up?" I ask, worrying he'll end up with ill side effects if he doesn't follow the doctor's directions.

"Yes, yet another reason why I hurt a little, I think," he states and I see him wince.

"Here you go," I say helping him back onto the bed. "I even brought you a chocolate pudding cup to eat after you take your medicine."

"You're so good to me, Bella. I know I am whiney when I am sick, and thank you for taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you," I whisper and kiss his cheek.

He puts the pills into his mouth and swallows them with some water, while I open his pudding cup. I dig the spoon in and hold it to his mouth. He smiles at me and opens so I can feed it to him. I can't help but grin at him for being a little silly. Once the pudding cup is gone, he takes another drink of water.

"Do you want to go brush your teeth?" I ask.

"Not really, but I will," he says and I know he is still hurting.

Slowly we make our way into the bathroom again, and he brushes his teeth, and I brush mine for good measure.

"Does this mean I will get another goodnight kiss?" Edward asks after we get back to the bed.

"Why do you ask?" I question.

"Well, I know why I had to brush my teeth, but now we're both minty fresh," he says with a smile.

"You can always have a goodnight kiss, Edward. I only brushed because my mouth was dry from sleeping."

He kisses me, and I snuggle against his left side.

"Goodnight, baby," he whispers.

"Goodnight, Edward, wake me if you need anything," I respond.

I wake again and look at the clock and see it's only six. I yawn and stretch, before getting up to use the restroom. When I come back out, I see Edward is still sleeping. I feel his head and see he is not running a temp, and put my pillow against his side and tuck him in.

Making my way out to the kitchenette, I decide to make breakfast for everyone. I grab out the eggs, and milk. Grab the package of frozen sausage patties. I find a cookie sheet and put some patties on it, and pop them in the oven.

Grabbing a bowl, I mix up the eggs and smile when I see the cinnamon and vanilla on the counter. I add a dash of both to the eggs and whisk them. I grab the loaf of bread, and the griddle. After the pan is on the stove, I start dunking the bread. Once the griddle is to the temperature I want, I start making the French toast. Between griddles of the French toast, I flip the sausage patties.

I grab the bottle of Log Cabin Maple syrup from the fridge, and put it into a big bowl of hot water to warm. Once I have everything made, I pop it all into the warming oven, and go check on Edward.

When I walk in our room, he is sitting on the side of the bed.

"Edward, do you need help?" I ask.

"No, I was just getting up to come and eat, something smells amazing."

"That it does," Carlisle's voice states from behind me, yet again causing me to jump. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to make you jump. Esme warned me to make noise and not surprise you."

"It's okay, I'm just not quite use to having this many people around, it is actually nice," I tell him.

"I'm guessing you have something to do with that amazing smell from the kitchen.

I smile. "I made sausage patties and French toast for everyone. I was just coming to see if I could talk Edward into eating some."

"Sounds good to me," Edward states as he slowly stands up.

I watch as he walks to the bathroom, and I smile. He seems to be moving a little better than he was at four this morning.

"Did he sleep well?" Carlisle asks.

"He woke up around four, and was in a lot of pain. He seems to be better now, but he needs to take his antibiotic when he sits down to eat."

"I agree," Carlisle says. "I'm going to go tell Esme it's not room service she smelled. We'll join you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

I grab a clean pair of capris and a tank top, and change while Edward is in the restroom. I set out a clean pair of sweat pants, boxers, and a t-shirt for him after he showers. I hear the sink water running, so I go to the door and tap on it.

"Come in," Edward says.

I open the door and he is washing his hands.

"Are you ready to go eat something?" I ask.

"Yes, I am starving."

We walk out together and find Carlisle setting the table, and Esme is bringing the food to it. I help Edward get settled in his chair, and grab his medications. I get out his antibiotics.

"Here are your pills," I tell him as I sit beside him.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Everything looks really good, Bella, thank you for making us all breakfast. You didn't have to get up early to feed us, though," Esme tells me.

"You're welcome, I am an early riser by nature, so it was no bother."

"Well today my dear, I'm going to take you out for lunch. We can do some window shopping and get to know each other. Carlisle is taking Edward to see Willy, and take care of some paperwork. Is there anyplace you would like to go for lunch?"

"I ... I'm fine with whatever," I kind of stutter.

After we're done eating, I help Edward back to the room so he can shower. I also need to find a change of clothes, because I am not walking around with Esme in ratty capris and a tank top.

I go through my stuff and finally find a nice sundress to wear.

"Bella," Edward calls to get my attention.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to worry, my mom is enthralled with you, so she just wants to get to know you."

"Okay," I say giving him a smile.

He kisses me and caresses my cheek. "As a matter of fact, Bella, she loves you."

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because, I do," he tells me.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think Esme and Bella will talk about on their day out together?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

I'm in the kitchenette getting Edward's pain pills. It has been five hours since he last took them, and he's starting to hurt. Carlisle had to talk him into taking the medication saying it would allow him to heal faster if he can relax.

I grab another pudding cup, spoon, and bottle of water, before making my way to the sitting room.

"Edward, here is your medicine, and a pudding cup. Take the pills with the water and I will open your pudding cup."

"You spoil me," Edward says.

"Yes, she does," Carlisle states as Esme laughs and Edward nods.

"Okay, Bella, you said you did not care where we went, so I decided to share with you a few of my favorite places to visit when I am in town," Esme says with a smile. "Edward gave me a number for a driver, and a gentleman named Fred is going to be here in about ten minutes to get us, and what you're wearing is perfect, my dear."

"Okay," I say handing Edward his spoon and the now opened pudding cup.

I make my way to the bedroom and grab my shoulder strap purse, and make sure my wallet is inside. I grab the list I made earlier, hoping I'll be able to stop by a grocery store while we are out. When I return to the room, Esme is kissing Edward's cheek.

"Will you give me a hug before you leave?" Edward asks, and I smile.

Walking over to the sofa, I lean over and give him a hug. He pulls back and kisses me lightly and I lean my forehead to his. I smile at him, and feel my face flush remembering that Carlisle and Esme are also in the room.

"I'll see you soon," Edward whispers.

"I can't wait," I respond.

Esme and I make our way to the door and I turn once more to wave to Edward.

"You two are so charming together," Esme states as we wait for the elevator.

"Thank you, he is a wonderful man," I say as the door opens and we enter.

"Yes, he is, and thanks for saying so," she wraps her arm with mine after pushing the button. "You're a wonderful young woman, Bella, and you've brought my son's heart to life."

I can only smile, and it gets much brighter when the door to the elevator opens and I see Fred waiting for us.

"Miss Bella, you look wonderful. I am sorry to hear that Mr. Edward is ill; will he be okay?"

"He will be fine, Fred. This is his mother, Esme Cullen," I state motioning to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Fred says as he tips his hat.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Fred. Thank you for asking about my son, he has told me how wonderful you've been to him and my new daughter. Thank you for that and you may call me Esme."

I let out a little gasp and Esme smiles at me and pats my back.

"Well, Miss Bella, he is easy to care about. Mrs. Esme, I have your instructions for today. It sounds as if you two lovely ladies will have a great time. I've brought the van, so there will be room for any packages you get. If you could both follow me," Fred states.

We go out to the same van Edward and I were in the first time Fred was our driver. He helps us both inside, before closing the door. After he gets in, he hands me the device to call him when we need him.

"This is a pager, so we can call him when we are ready to go from one place to the other. I know you have plans, but before we come back this afternoon, I would like to stop by the grocery store to pick up a few things, if that is okay?" I ask Esme.

"Absolutely, my dear, we can do whatever you want. You hold on to the pager, we will likely walk a little, too. I just wanted to show you a few places that are more geared for girls, so you and Edward likely did not see them yet."

"Okay," I smile.

The first place we go is to an outside-like shopping mall, called Irvine Spectrum Center, and start at Nordstrom's.

"I wanted to stop here to see Lucy; she is one of my personal shoppers in LA. Willie has invited us all to attend a gala at which he is being honored. It's a black tie event, and we need dresses. Anyway, Lucy already took care of Edward and Carlisle's tuxedos, now she'll help us with fancy dresses."

"Are you sure? I mean, I've never been to anything black tie before."

"Bella, you are such a lovely girl, you have no reason to worry. Edward sent a photo to me of you both taken before you went out the other night and you looked spectacular. You're a beautiful young woman, and will look devastatingly gorgeous on my son's arm," she states with a wave at a girl approaching us.

"Hello, Lucy, I'd like you to meet my soon-to-be daughter, Bella. Bella, Lucy has been helping dress us for several years now."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," she says holding out her hand.

I shake it and smile, "Likewise."

"So your family is attending Willie's big day, I hear. I have some dresses set aside for you already, Es. I think you did well on guessing the size for Bella, and the dresses I picked will need little to no alteration. Follow me and you can try some on."

We follow Lucy, and enter a dressing area that is free of other shoppers. A sparkling man with what I would call perfect eyeliner and brows, comes over quickly and air kisses both sides of Esme's face, after almost shrieking, "Auntie Essie!"

"My sweet, Jakey, how are you my dear?"

"If I was any better, there would have to be two of me! Of course, I finally kicked that bum, Sam to the curb. Talk about a drama queen, and let's face it, you know me, there can only be one queen!" He all but giggles and winks at her. Suddenly, he looks at me, and smacks the side of his face. "Oh, good, Lord! Where in heavens name did that fine boy of yours find this perfect beauty? I would actually kill for her skin and figure. What kind of moisturizers do you use? Are you on a special diet? Oh, my, God, isn't she just a precious one, Lucy?" he goes on quickly all while gasping, and prancing around.

"Calm down, Jake, I think you're frightening her. Go help Es, while I help Bella," Lucy states as Esme hides her giggle and I just stare wide-eyed at Jake or Jakey, whoever he is.

I can't help but stare as he takes Esme to a door and they enter.

"Don't worry, Bella, he is harmless, just high strung. When you see him at the gala, you'll likely not even recognize him. He will be laid back and behaved; he may be a self-pronounced queen, but when it comes to things for his father, he restrains his inner royalty."

"He'll be at the gala?" I ask.

"Of course, his father is the man of the hour. Jake will be in an Armani tuxedo, much like Edward. Jake, of course, will be wearing his trademark eyeliner, and glitter, because he doesn't go anywhere without it."

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of Jakey? Chapter 27 is already sent off to the start of the beta team! YAY! Plan to work on 28 tonight, if my kids don't make me any crazier than I am already.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **27**

After spending an hour trying on several dresses, Lucy brings me a dress that she says Jakey picked out for me. I slide the emerald green dress on, and it reminds me of Edward's eyes.

"This is an A-line, princess-scoop neck, floor-length chiffon evening dress, with beaded sequins. I think it's perfect for you, because it allows you to look a little sexy, but keeps the innocence you naturally project. I think Jake might be right, and Edward would love this. He picked the perfect size, too; it needs no altering with the heels we selected. Shall we go and show Esme and see what she thinks?"

"Yes," I whisper as I see my reflection. I thought the dress I wore to dinner was beautiful, but this dress is beyond words. The top is two pieces put together, and the beading goes down the three-quarter sleeves. My floor length skirt is hanging down while I am standing still, but when I walk to the other room, it fans out. I feel like it would spread out in a giant circle if I spun in place.

I look into the big mirror and can see almost all sides of me. I gasp and look up to see Esme, Lucy, and Jake all smiling at my reaction to the dress.

"Well, look at that, Jakey did it again, ladies!" He does a little shimmy dance as he moves around me.

"Do you like it, Bella?" Esme asks and I can only nod at her.

Turning to Lucy, she smiles brightly. "We'll take everything, and you can bring it along with mine, when you and your team come to the hotel the day of the gala."

"Of course, Es."

"Perfect. Bella and I are heading next door to check out a few things at Sur La Table. Since she and Edward are moving in together, I need to make sure their kitchen is fully stocked."

With that she leads the way and I follow behind her feeling a bit shocked.

"Esme, you don't have to buy things for Edward and me. I brought most of my dishes from home, and we will be fine with those."

"Bella, I want to buy a house warming gift for my son and his love. This is something I enjoy, and you will truly love the supplies they have here, especially if you love cooking. I buy almost all my kitchen things here and have them shipped to me. I promise you will love it."

We walk for what seems like a long time, but soon we enter another store. The amount of kitchenware they have is astounding. A lady named Karen helps us as we enter. Esme and Karen ask me a bunch of different questions, about what kinds of things I like to cook or bake. What color the kitchen is. How big it is, and what my favorite colors are. Then Karen asks the address of the apartment, and what day we will be back home, all of which Esme is able to answer.

Before I know it, Esme has set up for the items to be delivered to the apartment and pays using a black Amex card.

"Now, Bella, don't be too mad, but I have given Karen carte blanche to stock your kitchen. I know you have things already, but I want matters to be super easy for Edward and you. I was planning to do this for Edward anyway, and you're now reaping the benefits. We walk next door and enter a store called Anthropologie. We look around the store and it is filled with all kinds of different styles of things. From clothing to home décor, it is very high end and I find several things I like. Esme is like a whirlwind. She starts picking out things she likes, and before I know it we have several bags of items.

"Now, shall we call that wonderful Fred and have him come and collect our bags and grab lunch?" Esme asks.

I glance at the time and am shocked to see it is already nearly one in the afternoon, so I nod. Pulling out the pager, I type in the store name and we walk outside to wait.

"What sounds good to eat, Bella?"

"I am pretty open," I tell her. "I have not tried many types of food, but so far I haven't found anything new I haven't liked."

"What kinds of food did you eat growing up?"

"Well, after my mom died, I learned to cook. I watch Food Network, but my Dad was a plain kind of guy. He liked fish, fried or baked, and steak. The most ethnic foods we ate were pizza and spaghetti. I've tried different things since I started to travel to San Francisco, so I am always game for something new. I love a good burger though, too."

"Well, I am glad that Edward has you, I know he will not live off of take-out only. I showed him how to cook, but he says cooking for one is nonsense."

Before we decide where to eat, Fred pulls up, and as always he jumps out and helps us load the bags, and opens our door.

"Fred, I think we should get something to eat, I am starving." Esme says after he gets back into the van.

"Where would you like to go for lunch, Mrs. Esme?" Fred asks her.

"Things change around here so often, what do you recommend, we're open to try something new, or have all American. The only stipulation is that it is a sit down lunch, no fast food, and you, of course, will join us," she says and I can't help but smile at her.

"I think I know the perfect place," Fred says with a grin.

Before I know it, we are heading back toward the hotel, and I can't help but smile when Fred pulls into a small place called Cowgirl's Café.

"I think you ladies will just love this place, besides I know the food is amazing. My wife works here, even though she no longer cooks, they still use her recipes."

"Now, this sounds absolutely perfect," Esme says and I agree.

We walk in, and the place reminds me of old shows my father liked to watch. The old vinyl covered booths are a god-awful green color, but the place is spic and span clean. I can't help but grin even more when a little lady waddles over and starts talking to Fred in Spanish. He just sighs and kisses both her cheeks before turning her to meet us.

"Mrs. Esme, Miss Bella, this is my beautiful wife, Nettie. Nettie, this is Miss Bella, and Mr. Edward's Momma, Mrs. Esme, we came for lunch."

"Oh, _mi_ , Miss. Bella, you so _hermosa_ , just like _mi esposo_ say. _Bienvenido_ , Mrs. Esme, sit, sit, I get _comida_."

She goes off to the kitchen before we are even seated, and Fred just chuckles. "I hope you ladies are hungry, Nettie knows how to feed people very well."

* * *

 **A/N: Translations ... using Google translate and I hope they are correct. hermosa – beautiful, mi esposo – my husband, Bienvenido - Welcome, and Comida - food. So what did you think of the shopping trip? What do you think will happen next?**  
 **Just FYI the next chapter is ready to post and will post sometime this week, I just want to get most if not all of the next chapter written first. Sorry for the long delay, I am really trying to keep to a decent posting schedule.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well since I made a HUGE boo-boo and posted the wrong chapter on FFN when I posted chapter 27, I am giving you all chapter 28 now. I will post 29 as soon as I am done writing it and it has been through my beta team.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Lunch with Fred, Esme, and Nettie is wonderful. I feel as if this is some of the best food I've had and it's just a small Café. Nettie is hilarious and between her broken English she tells a bunch of funny stories that have both Esme and me laughing. She sends a get well gift for Edward, and even shares a special secret family recipe with me which makes Fred smile.

After we leave the Cowgirl Café, we head to the grocery store. Whole Foods is quite the store, and I swear I have seen at least two different famous people here. I gather all the items I need to make homemade chocolate chip cookies and decide to make homemade lasagna, too. Esme grabs the ingredients to make Swiss steak, saying it was one of Edward's favorite dishes growing up.

By the time we arrive back at the hotel, we have to use two bellboys with carts to get all our things upstairs. Fred, of course, helps as well, and soon we are entering our room.

"Hello my love, I missed you so much," Edward says when he sees me. "Mom, Dad said to tell you he was taking care of a few things, and would be back in about two hours. Hey, Fred, it's good to see you. Thanks for taking great care of my Bella and Mom."

"No problem, Mr. Edward, it's always a pleasure to be surrounded by such lovely ladies," Fred states with a smile. "We stopped for lunch today and saw my Nettie. She told us we had to bring you something special from her kitchen. I know it is only a container of chicken noodle soup, but she swears it cures all that ails. I will tell you this, no matter what has had me down; her soup has perked me right up over the years. It was her grandma's recipe and she doesn't share it with anyone, but she gave it to your beautiful Miss Bella."

I smile and nod. "She made me swear it to secrecy and that I'd never tell a soul, until I knew it needed to be passed down to a person who could be trusted with the secret."

Edward smiles, and Esme pats my back.

"No one could ever fit the bill better than you, my love," Edward says.

"Well, now that you ladies are settled, I am going to head home. I will be back with the limo in two days for the Gala. Thank you for the wonderful day, and for entertaining my Nettie; she sure had a good time with you ladies at lunch."

"The pleasure was all ours, Fred. Please take this, and we will see you again very soon," Esme says handing him an envelope.

Esme and I put the groceries away, and Edward sits on a kitchen chair watching us.

"Bella, are you making cookies?" he asks.

"I was planning to, but I forgot to buy cookie sheets, so I'll have to run out to a store before I can make them."

"Oh, don't be silly, Bella. I will call Carlisle and have him grab a couple of cookie sheets from the store, before he returns," Esme says before buzzing out of the kitchenette.

I walk over to Edward and give him a hug. "How are you really feeling?"

"I'm a little sore, but I don't feel horrible. I just took two Tylenol this afternoon, instead of the other meds, they make me too groggy. Uncle Willie said that was fine, but not to push it."

"If you start hurting too much, you will take something stronger, right?" I ask already worried about him and hugging him again.

"Of course," he tells me as he kisses the side of my neck.

We stay like this for several minutes. He on the stool and me standing between his legs locked in an embrace. I feel my cheeks heat as Esme comes in the room and awes over our cute snuggles as she calls them.

Edward and I make our way to the living room area after I help Esme put away the groceries. Esme is in her bedroom, making phone calls.

"What should we do until I can make the cookies?" I ask.

"Well, I feel like me getting sick has ruined our plans. We only have a short time left before we both are busy with classes. Is there absolutely anything you want to do before school starts that we can research and plan?" Edward asks me.

"I've always wanted to see the Grand Canyon, but we can do that another time. We have plenty of vacations and things that will allow us to see it in the future. Is there anything you want to do?" I ask in return.

"There is, but I worry that you will think it is too soon," he answers cryptically.

"Okay, tell me and find out."

"I want to do a lot of things, Bella, but being away from you is not one of them. I want us to share a place to live, but I also want us to share a bed. I want to share everything with you." He bows his head, runs his fingers through his hair, and looks back up to look me in the eyes. "I mostly want you to share my name. I had this elaborate idea of how to propose after we got home, but so many things have changed. But the one that hasn't is that I want you to be my wife. I know this is not romantic asking you in a hotel suite with my parents here, but I want to marry you. I want you to be my other half, to have and to hold forever. I want—"

I stop him from continuing to talk by kissing him. When I pull back the look on my face makes him smile.

"You want the same things as I do, don't you?" he asks.

"I really do, Edward. I've never felt this way before and you make me feel whole in a world where I have never felt whole before. All my life I've known a part of me was missing, and with you I have found that missing piece. I think it is the reason I was so drawn to you in that hotel laundry back in Seattle. I just was so attracted to you, and I had never felt that before. You make me want and feel things, I've never felt before," I tell him.

"Isabella Swan, will do me the utmost honor, and become my wife?" he asks after slowly moving to kneel in front of me.

"Yes," I say with tears falling from my eyes.

"I promise to love you every day of forever, you are my eternity," he says as he pushes a ring onto my left ring finger.

I lean forward and kiss his lips, and he holds me close to him.

We both giggle into each other's necks when we hear Esme sniffle and say, "Thank goodness I videotaped that, or Carlisle would be sad he missed it. Son, you have brought the most wonderful young woman into our family, and given me the gift of having one of the most beautiful and wonderful daughters in the world, thank you. Bella, my new daughter, thank you for loving my son and being a part of our family."

When Carlisle comes in moments later the three of us are sitting on the sofa with happy looks and tear tracks on our faces.

* * *

 **A/N: So SURPRISE! Did you like it? Not as romantic as he wanted, but I still think he did well for someone who just had surgery and is still not 100%. What did you think? I am excited to hear your thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

"So, how long do you want to be engaged?" Edward asks quietly after I'm settled in his arms.

I glance up at him, and smile. "Not too long," I say.

He leans down and kisses me again.

He has not been away from my side all evening. When Carlisle returned earlier he was so happy for us, he took the four of us out for dinner. Edward wanted breakfast food, so we went to Denny's. It wasn't too awful, and we had a great time.

"So, do you want to wait until spring break or sooner?" Edward asks pulling me from my thoughts.

"Anytime, just nothing too over the top. I don't have any family left, so I would rather we do something quiet and laid back. If we had a big church wedding, your side would be over flowing and I would likely have two or three people."

"Then let's go to Vegas, and get married there. We can take a honeymoon during spring break. What do you think?"

"I think I want to spend the rest of our lives together, nothing else matters."

After kissing a bit more, I drowsed off in his arms.

 **~ABNC~**

Thankfully, Edward is cleared to travel, and we can head home soon. Tonight is the benefit and award in honor of Edward's godfather. I am nervous, but also excited at the prospect of flying to Vegas after we get home. Before school starts, I will be changing my last name. Esme and Carlisle were a bit surprised when we talked to them about our plans, but they understood. We plan to have them stand up with us, and come spring break we will go on a honeymoon.

Edward was still sleeping this morning, when Esme and I left to go to the spa. We plan to have the whole works done, except for hair and make-up, since Lucy and her team are coming to dress us. Carlisle and Edward will also be there to get help with their tuxedos, but they are spending today on a golf course with Jakie and Willie.

The spa is wonderful and I am in awe when we enter. The atmosphere is so relaxing; there's even a fireplace and big fluffy, comfortable-looking furniture. This is a different place than the one I went to with Edward. The woman who greets us, calls Esme by her name, and immediately shows us to the rooms to change.

This time I am right beside Esme, and after we have changed, we are back together. We are taken to a room much like I was in with Edward, and each shown to a table. The lady in charge sends in our massage therapists as soon as we are ready. We are rubbed all over, and have hot stones set on our backs. I think I even nodded off a little. I will be finding a place in San Francisco to go to like this, because I am really enjoying it.

"Bella, dear, you look so relaxed. Shall we go have our manicures and pedicures now?" Esme asks after we have had full body massages and some sort of sugar scrub and hot stone relaxation process.

"Sounds fun to me," I say with a smile.

We sit side by side in wonderful chairs, with our feet in the tubs of colorfully lit, bubbling, warm, water. We drink the glasses of water they bring us, and snack on finger foods while they work on our feet. When it comes time to polish, the pedicurist gives me a French tip with little green stones on both big toes.

After washing my hands, they get to work on my nails, and end up painting them to match my toes. We leave the spa around two and head back to the hotel. When we arrive, Lucy and her helpers are already there, setting things up. I sit in one chair, and Esme sits in the other. They get to work on my hair, putting rollers in as they go. The time goes by fast, and the next thing I know, it is four o'clock and they are finishing my makeup.

Carlisle and Edward walk in and are ushered off to the bedrooms to shower and change. Esme is almost finished having her hair styled, and then they are taking the rollers out of mine. Once Esme is done with her hair, she looks like a queen. I smile and tell her so.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you are a beautiful princess, and you're glowing brightly. I cannot wait to see you in your gown."

Lucy sweeps Esme out to get her dress on, as the two stylists work on finishing my hair. Once they are done, I let out a gasp looking in the mirror. The right side is pulled up and all my hair is cascading in big loose curls down the left side of my head. Hanging over my shoulder, the big loose curls look thick and shiny.

Lucy comes out a few minutes later, and smiles brightly at me.

"Esme was right, you are so beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you," I say.

"Let's get you into the room to get your dress on; Edward is in the kitchenette with Carlisle, he pouted and said his mom forbade him to see you just yet."

I smile, but can see Esme doing that and him pouting, too.

After ushering me into the room, Lucy helps me into the dress and matching undergarments she brought. After my dress and shoes are on, Lucy stands back and smiles at me.

"Bella, you look wonderful. Tonight will be an amazing evening."

"Thank you, Lucy; you have made me feel like the princess Esme says I am."

"You are Edward's princess. I have known their family for a long time, and I've never seen or heard Edward talk about someone the way he does you."

I don't know what to say, so I nod.

"Stay here, I will be right back," Lucy says.

A few moments later there is a light tap on the door.

"Come in," I call.

"Oh, dear, you look ravishing," Esme says coming over to me. "Now this is for you, it is a gift, and something to match your gown tonight." She hands me a large flat red velvet box.

I open the lid and gasp. Inside is a vintage-looking, white and green stone necklace and earrings.

"This belonged to Edward's Grandma Platt and is to be handed down to the next woman in the Platt family. Since you are marrying Edward, this is for you. You will have to one day hand it down to your oldest child or his bride on their wedding day."

"Esme, this is beautiful, but why give it to me tonight, instead of on my wedding day?"

"Well, tonight is the perfect night to give this to you. Please wear it, my dear," she says.

I nod and she helps me put it on. The metal is cooler than my skin, and the meaning behind the gift makes me feel all the love that has transpired in the people who wore it before me.

Soon, there is another tap on the door, and Esme pats my hand. "I think that may be Edward, he's a little anxious to see you."

She walks to the door, and opens it slightly. "Hello, son, you can come in, but we need to leave in about twenty minutes, so don't go wrinkling your beautiful Bella."

Edward must nod because I hear nothing but see her walk out. Edward walks in and again I gasp. This time it is the handsome man who holds my heart that takes my breath away. He is holding a large bouquet of beautiful green flowers with a spotted red center.

"These are for you, but they are shadowed by your perfection," he finally says.

I walk to meet him and he kisses my cheek after handing me the flowers. I smell them and they have a distinct smell of sandalwood and citrus.

"These are so pretty," I say.

"Not nearly as pretty as the woman who is holding them."

* * *

 **A/N: Well what did you think of this chapter? How do you suppose the night will go? Do you think there will be any surprise guests? Shall we add a bit of drama, or not ... who am I kidding, I know what is happening next, and I think you all will LOVE it (I hope). Huge thanks to all of the reviewers, and those reading my little ditty. Not too many more chapters left, because I finally figured where I want this to go. I am working on chapter 30 now, so I hope to post it sometime next week.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

After kissing me gently, there is a tap on the door.

"Fred is here, are you both ready?" Esme calls.

"Be right out, Mom," Edward answers.

We walk out and Esme looks beautiful in her dress, Carlisle looks handsome in his tuxedo. Fred is dressed in a formal chaufers outfit, and I smile when he kisses my hand and tells me I take his breath away.

"Too late, Fred, she already took mine," Edward says shaking his hand.

He then kisses Esme's hand and shakes Carlisle's.

"The car is ready, and all is set," Fred states cryptically and I can't help but smile at the gleam in Edward's eyes.

We head out and as we drive we all sip the chilled sparkling grape juice that was in the limo. The ride is quiet, and Edward never takes his hand from mine.

We pull up outside of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel and a valet opens the door as Fred lowers the privacy glass. Carlisle gets out first, and turns to help Esme. Edward tells Fred he will call when we are ready to leave and then steps out behind his mother. When he reaches his hand back in for me, I take it and he helps me from the car. There are a bunch of reporters, and it is almost daunting to walk down the red carpet to enter the hotel.

The hotel is beautiful , but the ballroom we enter is breathtaking. There are shear fabrics wrapped down the posts, and twinkle lights glowing from the entire ceiling. There are so many big round tables, covered in white linen, and all decorated with crystal vases full of flowers. There are black covered chairs, with white sashes. There is a band off in the corner, and at least twenty waiters walking around with trays full of glasses and food. I blink in awe, unsure what to expect next.

"This is so amazing," I say, and Esme giggles.

"This is quite the horse and pony show, but I'm sure we will find something more memorable to wipe out this from our minds soon enough," she says squeezing my hand.

"Of course we will dear, we have a wedding to attend soon," Carlisle says and pats Edward's back.

We all choose a glass of non-alcoholic champagne, and find our table. We are sitting at the table with Jake and Willy, so of course the large round table is up at the front of the ballroom.

We are stopped several times along the way and I am introduced to so many people, I literally feel like I need a notebook to keep track.

I am air kissed and have my hand kissed so frequently, I am speechless by the time we finally take out chairs at our table.

Shortly after sitting down the noise in the ballroom quiets slightly and then there is a round of applause.

Everyone stands, and I join them. I smile when I see Willie and Jake walking our way. I can't help but giggle when I see that Jake is wearing his trademark cat eyeliner, and the sparkles in his tuxedo have got to be something done by his own touch. I can't help but smile when he wiggles his brow at me and smirks at Edward.

"I knew you'd love what I picked out for your sweet Little B to wear, she's got it going on, don't she Eddie-kins? You know if I wasn't already enamored with my own sex, she would be in my top five, and that's counting my sweet Jo-Lo, Rihanna, Megan Fox, and Beyonce too. Damn, boy, you got some great taste. It is truly a shame I was unable to get you to bat for the other team, huh? Well no worries, cause Jakie-poo has it on good authority that that fine ass Taylor Lautner is supposed to be here tonight. I will have to see if I can work some magic on that fine man. Well enough about me, look at those rocks you're sporting girl, I just know you're going to outshine all the other women here tonight."

Edward is chuckling in my ear, and I am still unsure what to say about Jake and his over share of so many things right there.

Esme and Carlisle are still talking to Willie, and I smile when he looks at me.

"You look so beautiful, Isabella. My Godson is one very lucky man."

"Thank you, Dr. Black," I respond.

"Now none of that, I am Uncle Willie, and I'm happy to have you join our family. Shall we all sit?" he asks.

We all take out chairs, and soon our table is almost full. We are all talking quietly around the table and suddenly I feel Edward tense, so I turn to look at him and he's staring across the room.

I glance in the direction he is staring and see a couple walking toward our table. He gives my hand a little squeeze and I return it. He leans close and whispers, "I did not know they would be here. If things get stupid, we will leave."

"Huh?" I ask, unsure what he means.

"Well, well, isn't this sweet. Hello everyone, I am sorry we're running late. It took a bit to convince Tanya she would be welcome here still. Willie it is so good to see you, and you certainly deserve this award tonight. Edward, son, I think we have some things to discuss, don't you?" the man states.

"I am not sure what we have to discuss, Eleazar, but this is not the time, nor the place," Edward says.

"Well, that may be, boy, but don't think you'll be getting off this easy."

"Eleazar, I am unsure what you're talking about, but you need to stop or we'll just leave, you will not harass my son or his lovely bride to be in public if I can stop it," Carlisle states.

"Agreed," Willie states, before standing.

"Bride to be? Are you fucking kidding me," the woman I now to be Tanya shrieks loud enough to make just about everyone in the room stop and look at us.

"Not that any of my life is your business, but I am engaged to married. Bella and I are happy, and I would appreciate it if you all would leave us alone," Edward says.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the man they called Eleazar bellows. "You, Edward Anthony Cullen are an irresponsible cad!"

"How dare you!" Esme stands and states.

"Oh please, Esme, get off your high horse, if the tables were turned you would feel the same as we do. Just because it is not our son, and your daughter does not change the fact that it is okay. I mean really how exactly do you expect us to feel when it is our daughter who got knocked up by your son, and ditched for some nobody?" The woman with Eleazar screams.

The room is silent except for the gasps and high pitched whine like crying coming from Tanya who has fell to the floor, with her mother fawning all over her.

I turn to look at Edward and see that he is staring at Tanya and her mother with his eyes and mouth both open as wide.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... that just happened. We all know Edward is a virgin, so Tanya is lying. How do you suppose this will pan out. A few of you guessed that Tanya would show up and start drama. The next chapter picks up where this one left off. I will be working on it tomorrow, and as soon as it is done and through the BETA team, I will post it.  
You can join me on Facebook, the name of my group is: TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

"I have no idea what the hell she is talking about, I swear to you, Bella." Edward finally says after a few short moments staring at the spectacle that's still going on.

Carlisle and Willie have moved to where Tanya is on the floor. Both are trying to get her up and into a chair, but she is flailing around like a fish out of water. If this wasn't so embarrassing for Edward's family and Willie, it would be hilarious. I am, however, quite angry. I know there is no way what she is saying is true. If Edward had partaken in casual sex, he would own it. Family means everything to him, and I know there is no way possible this could be his child.

"I do not doubt you, nor do I believe anything that was just said," I tell Edward quietly.

"I'm not sure who it is that you think you're fooling, but you can best bet that if she is truly pregnant, which I highly doubt, there will be court ordered—if needed—DNA testing done when the child is born if not sooner!" Esme sneers at Tanya's mother, before turning to Edward and I. "Edward, Bella, we have a flight to catch, and I say there is no time like the present to go ahead and go. It never hurts to be at the airport a little early, and we need to make a stop and get a light dinner. I for one am hungry, and certainly would never let this lying circus show spoil my appetite or our wonderful night."

"Flight?" I ask, unsure of what she is talking about.

"Willie, I'm so sorry we will miss you being presented with this award. I hope you know how very proud we all are of you. We will still see you tonight, right?" Esme asks.

"Of course, Esme. Carlisle, I know this is all a farce, and do not worry at all, things will be settled quickly. Go ahead and go get some dinner someplace, and I will meet you at the airport at our scheduled time." I hear Willie state.

Edward helps me to stand, and Esme leads the way for us to make our way out of the ballroom. As we exit, several security workers and an ambulance crew come in. We wait outside the ballroom for Carlisle to join us, when Tanya begins screeching again, I can't help but shake my head.

"Where is Edward? He can't leave me and our baby! I can't believe he is cheating on me, especially when I could be losing our child!"

"Bella, I swear to you, nothing she is saying is true. She is so delusional. I have never even kissed her, much less anything else," Edward states.

"Don't worry, I believe you," I tell him.

We stand off to the side, out of sight as Tanya is finally wheeled out of the ballroom on a stretcher. Her parents are following, and I see Carlisle and Willie speaking to her father as they walk.

Eleazar shakes Willie's hand, pats Carlisle's back, and shakes his hand, too. He says something to Carlisle, and then leaves with his family who've been loaded into an ambulance.

"Why in the world would you shake that man's hand after he tried to embarrass us in front of all of those people, Carlisle?" Esme asks quietly, but it is clear she demands an answer.

"You always catch more flies with sweetness, love. Besides, there is good news in this entire situation. You see Eleazar inadvertently disclosed that Tanya has been to the doctor already, and she is four months along."

Edward and Esme both gasp, and I look at them. "What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means, there is no way possible that Edward could be the father of the child. Edward did a musical tour with WorldStrides. He was in New York for six months straight doing a student teaching program for his masters. He came home for a month and a half before leaving to finish his doctorate degree in San Francisco," Carlisle elaborates.

"I had not seen Tanya for almost a year, before seeing her for the first time less than two months ago."

"Once I reminded him that you were nowhere near Alaska, and hadn't so much as spoke to her on the phone before two months ago, he apologized for his behavior. Best part is, after our discussion, and Eleazar realized the truth, he not only said he was sorry, he said he would fix this. Eleazar is planning to tell Tanya that she has to do an amniocentesis to prove DNA because you're getting an injunction from a judge to make it so. I am assuming we will be hearing from Eleazar within a few hours. Tanya is afraid of needles, and will likely tell the truth, versus having to be put through an actual amniocentesis."

"I could care less if he says he is sorry, I am so done with Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen. I will never forget the way they behaved tonight. They're not worth my time," Esme states.

With that said she takes Carlisle's arm and walks toward the door, and we follow. Fred is already there in the limo, and the door is open for us. Carlisle gives him an address, and we all get in. The silence in the car is far from uncomfortable, but I cannot help but wonder if Esme losing one of her close friends isn't weighing heavily on her.

"Esme, if you are no longer up for being out, we can just go back to the hotel, and I can make something for dinner for us," I offer.

"Oh, no dear, not at all. I am perfectly fine, I just hate that those awful people have put any type of a black curtain on the events of the day. To think they were such wonderful friends. I knew when this whole ordeal took place with Tanya being so handsy and disrespectful to Edward, that things would go south fast. Clearly, I was correct in that thought. Sad, but I'd rather throw away thirty plus years of friendship, than ever be put into that type of situation again. Not to mention the way they behaved at Willie's award ceremony, and how dare they put a black cloud on one of our happiest family memory days?"

"I am sure that Willie will be fine, Mom," Edward says.

"I know he is and you know very well that I was mainly concerned about tonight. I don't want that horrid scene to shade the very lovely plans for tonight."

"Plans, and how do they involve a plane?" I ask remembering the comments of a flight later.

Edward turns to me and gives a cocky grin. "Yes, plans, and they do in fact involve a plane. The private plane that has been chartered to leave LAX tonight heading to Vegas, where we will be married. Our flight leaves at ten, and we arrive in Vegas at twenty after eleven. Jake, Lucy, and Mom are helping dress you on the flight in the private bedroom. We are being taken to the chapel in two separate cars, and we are exchanging our vows at midnight."

"Wh … what?" I stutter. I am in shock, but the elation pumping through my veins makes me smile.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that just happened. What are your thoughts? The next chapter is already written, and will post next week for you.**

 **Not sure how many of you read outside of FanFiction, but I want to take a moment to share that there is some major bullying going on right now in the romance genre. An author copyrighted a common word used to describe an arrogant male ... COCKY, and is making other authors change their book titles. There are a lot of books that already used this word, she copyrighted, much before she wrote or published her first book using the word in her title. This situation is not fair, and it has caused many in the writing world headaches. There is also a petition to stop the copyright of such a common word. #FREECOCKY Check out my Facebook group, or page, to find out how to sign the petition, and how to help. There are also SEVERAL books written recently and published on Amazon and other sites to help offset legal fees for those authors this situation is effecting. Please take a stand, and help stop this ridiculousness.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

It's like a whirlwind, and before I know it we have eaten and are loaded onto a large private plane. Esme, Lucy, Nettie, Jake, and I are sitting in the back, close to where my dress is hanging in the bedroom. Carlisle, Edward, Willie, Fred, and the crew are in the front of the plane. Lucy says that she has the guys all set as they were already wearing tuxedos. Edward has to change his tie, but he has it covered.

"I'm telling you, Little B, you will just abso-freaking-lutely be blown away by the dress I found for you. Of course, I had to make a few ' _Jakey_ ' refined touches to it. You will be so smoking hot in it; you'll set your fine man on fire when he sees you. The cut is perfect for the jewels, too. This will be so epic. Oh, Esme, did I tell you that I got ahold of Zoltan, and he's meeting us at the airport to get quick pictures of the guys, and then us? He said he will do all the shots at the chapel, too. Don't you worry, Little B, Eddie-kins and you will have some amaze-balls pics and video to remember tonight! Nettie, you're such a sweetheart, I talked to your friend Sasha, and she has put together the perfect midnight brunch for all the wedding party. I kid you not, if she can serve up the food as well as she talks about it, I will need a wheelbarrow. Essie, I know you're already decked to the nines, but I just had to get you a different dress, you're gonna love it; I just know. Lucy, I got a dress for you, too. Oh, I almost forgot, we have to make a toast. As soon as this birdie is in the air, I will grab a bottle of the Dom, and some pretty flutes and we'll do this up the right way. Oh, I'm so excited; don't you all just love a wedding? It makes me giddy to find my own special one, this queen deserves to be L-O-V-E-D, am I right, sisters?"

I cannot help but blink at him; I swear he has to have ADHD. He is bouncing in his seat, clapping, and switching topics and who he is talking to without breathing.

"Jake, take a breath. If he doesn't calm down, I will need a drink," Lucy says and the rest of us giggle, including Jake who has a pink tint to his cheeks.

"I can't help it," Jake says. "To be honest, I really like Raoul, the pilot. Dad told me I was not allowed to bother him, but he sets off my gaydar and I just know he is the one for me. I just hope I get to see him before we have to leave the plane." Jake is fanning himself. "Sam was such a cocky twat, and a waste of my time. I just have the feeling Raoul is the manly man I need. To be honest, I just want to climb him like a tree, and be his spider-monkey."

"Jacob Black, that is enough now!" Esme states as the rest of us hide behind our hands, again chuckling at his lack of a filter.

The plane is in the air, and we are all in the bedroom. I am in awe of how big the plane is. The dress is on a stand, and it takes my breath away. The beading on it is spectacular. The light, fluffy layers pillow down and I just know I will look like a princess. The cut of the neckline is modest, yet will allow for the necklace I am wearing to hang perfectly with the dress. There is a beautiful headpiece that reminds me of a princess crown. The flowers that Edward had given me earlier are now in a holder and the stems have been wrapped in a silky emerald green ribbon.

The dress for Esme is emerald green, and will look wonderful with her coloring. Lucy has even brought a dress for Nettie. I smile while Lucy primps Nettie as Esme sits beside her.

Jake went to check on the guys to make sure they were all set to go. The flight takes only forty-five minutes, and since we are in a private plane we have fewer things to deal with when we land. There will be two cars at the airport when we arrive. The photographer will come on the plane and take a few quick shots with the guys, and they will leave. He will then take a few shots with us girls and then we will leave.

We're meeting at the chapel at a quarter to twelve. The ceremony will be short, and we should be married at the stroke of midnight.

Once Nettie and Esme are dressed, they return to the main cabin, and Jake and Lucy get to work on me. They had me take off my dress and put on a silky robe. Lucy fixes my hair into a more intricate style and places the headpiece on my head. She then touches up my makeup. Jake excuses himself to go freshen up, and Lucy hands me a gift box.

"What is this?" I ask.

"It is a gift from Nettie and Esme," she says.

I open the box and inside is a corset made of the softest lace and silk. I gasp and Lucy smiles.

"It is really a comfortable piece, although it looks a little daunting. I will help you put it on. First slip on the panties, and your new shoes, then I will help you put on the top."

I do as she says and once she has the back laced up I look in the mirror and let out a gasp. I don't recognize myself. The woman in the mirror looks like a model. Long legs, tiny waist, and more cleavage than I ever thought I could have. The jewels around my neck and on my head sparkle in the dim light of the bedroom.

"You are really a beautiful young woman, Bella. Thank you for allowing Jake and me to dress you."

"No, thank you. Now can we get the dress on? I need to go get married soon." I ask feeling both nervous and excited.

"Of course," she says.

She gets Jake, and he comes back in to help.

"Little B, I am not even sure of what to say. You are F-I-N-E ... fine!"

Lucy and I giggle at his theatrics.

Together, they bring the dress over my head. Once it is buttoned, they hand me the bouquet. I hear Esme and Nettie come back in the room, and when I turn I see both of them and myself in the mirror.

I let out a gasp, at the same time Esme and Nettie do. Jake claps and does his little jig, and Lucy just smiles at me in the mirror.

* * *

 **A/N: So what are your thoughts so far for all they are doing for Bella to make this day even more special? How do you think the wedding will go? Do you see any other surprises happening?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates. For those who hate the Flamboyant Jake I have created, sorry, but not sorry. I love Jake, and this story needed this kind of Jake. Also ... Not sure when or if the 'rest of the gang' will make a showing. Please see author note at the end.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Jake leaves the room to take pictures with the guys. Nettie, Esme, and Lucy are all dressed and ready. I still cannot believe how different yet the same I look. Looking in the mirror and I recognize myself, but there is a glow I don't remember seeing before.

"Don't be so surprised, dear, it's your love shining through," Esme says as she comes up and hugs me.

"Esme, would you mind getting Fred and having him come here before he leaves?"

"Sure, dear, do you feel okay?"

"I'm good, I just wanted a moment to speak to him," I tell her.

"Okay, I will grab him. The girls and I will be in the main cabin, to give you privacy."

"Thank you, Esme."

She leaves the room and so does everyone else. A few minutes go by before I hear tapping on the door.

"Come in," I say, and the door slowly opens.

"Hello, Bella, Esme said you asked to speak to me."

"I did, Fred. I actually have been thinking about this for a while. You've been so very kind to us, and I think of you and Nettie as friends. I no longer have any parents, and since Carlisle will be my father-in-law, and he's Edward's best man, I was wondering if you would mind stepping in and giving me away. I would like it if you could walk me down the aisle and keep me from stumbling or anything like that."

"Bella, I would absolutely be honored to walk you down the aisle to give your hand to Edward. You have no idea how much this means to me. Nettie and I think very highly of Edward and you."

He gives me a hug, and excuses himself to tell the guys to go on without him, since he will now be riding with us.

Lucy comes back in and pins a lovely flower to Fred's lapel, and I look at her.

"I brought a few extra flowers because I wasn't sure who you would ask to walk you down the aisle. After getting to know Fred and Nettie, I think you have a wonderful set of fill-in parentals."

"Thank you", I say with teary eyes.

"Now, none of that," Lucy says as a knock sounds on the door.

"Little B, it's me, and I'm bringing in one of the best photographers in the Vegas area!" Jake calls as the door bursts open. "This hotness of man-meat is going to take pictures of you and your girls, and of course, Freddy, too. I'm stepping out to catch Raoul; now that Daddy is gone, I can go find me some cocky-pilot yumminess. Be back soon, babes!"

The photographer comes in, followed by the ladies. He explains what he normally does, and I agree. He also tells me the whole wedding will be videotaped from both the front and back of us, so we will miss nothing.

He has me take quick pictures with the ladies, and a few of just Fred and me. I pull Nettie in with Fred and me, and she hugs me, calling me her ' _niñita_ '.

Jake comes back in and we take a couple more photos before we all head out to the limo waiting for us.

I am not at all surprised to see Jake holding onto the arm of a man I have never met before, who happens to be wearing a pilot uniform. They slide into the limo last, and Jake introduces us to Raoul.

The lights of the strip seem to glow so bright, through the tinted windows they are blinding. Soon we pull up to a beautiful building that states it is called the Chapel of the Flowers.

Lucy goes in and comes out a few moments later to let us know they are ready. Raoul and Jake walk in first. Esme and Nettie walk in next, and Lucy straightens my dress once more, before slipping through the side door.

"Are you ready, sweet girl?" Fred asks me.

"I am. I've never been more ready for anything," I tell him honestly.

He holds out his arm, and I place my hand on it. The music crests, and we step into the doorway. The smell of magnolias is crisp in the air, and the room I am sure is beautiful. Thankfully, someone is recording all of this because once I stepped through the doorway my eyes locked with Edward's and I cannot look away.

Walking to him is not very far, and I can't seem to focus on anything but Edward and his smile, and the intense look in his eyes as I seemingly float to him. I think Fred is anchoring me to the floor, more than walking me down the aisle.

When we reach Edward, he reaches for my hand, and Fred places mine into his. He kisses my cheek and moves to sit.

"We are gathered here tonight, to witness and celebrate the marriage of this young man and woman. Edward, Isabella, do you both come here this evening of your own free will to give to each other your commitment of holy matrimony unto each other?"

"We do," we say together.

"Marriage is a sacred vow and should never be entered into lightly. Is there anyone with any reason as to why these two should not share the vow of marriage?"

The room is silent, and I smile at Edward when he grins at me.

"Isabella, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others, until death do you part?"

"I do," I answer with a tear in my eye.

"Edward do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, forsaking all others, until death do you part?"

"I do," Edward says and I can see he is as emotional as I am.

"May I have the rings?" the pastor asks.

Carlisle hands him the rings and he places them on the open bible he holds.

"Rings are a symbol of strength. They are a solid circle of precious metal, which are given and received to show your commitment to each other. Edward, please take Isabella's ring and repeat after me."

Edward takes the ring and puts it to the end of my ring finger. "Isabella, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you. I love you," Edward adds on at the end.

The pastor hands me Edward's ring and asks me to repeat after him as he did with Edward.

"Edward," I say as I start to slide the ring onto his finger. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and commitment to you. I love you, too." I smile having adlibbed like he did.

"What God and your family have witnessed here this evening, may no one ever bring apart. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor says.

As Edward's lips touch mine, the grandfather clock starts to sound the stroke of midnight.

* * *

 **A/N: So they are married, what did you think of things? Did it go as you thought it would?**  
 **Now, I need help here ... feel free to PM me, or leave it in a review ... To be honest, I had no real story outline, just a few ideas in my head as I wrote previous chapters of where things would go. I want this to be a relatively drama free story that has a feel good vibe. I think I have done that, so far, but I need to know what you all would like to see. To be honest the characters are not really screaming at me anymore. I am open to suggestions, and advice, but I will not drag this out or turn it into a drama fest. I honestly see about four more chapters, and a epilogue at this point.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG ... DONG.

Our lips are still pressed together, and everyone around us begins to clap. We smile and our lips part before we turn to face our family and friends. The fact that I truly have a family now, legally, makes me smile even more.

"I'm pleased to present Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen."

The claps and cheers continue as Esme pulls us into a hug together. I smile as she kisses Edward's cheek and calls him her wonderful son. Tears leak when she turns and calls me her beautiful daughter.

Edward hugs me, and whispers that he loves me as everyone else comes up to congratulate us.

After several minutes, we sign more paperwork with Jake and Lucy signing as witnesses. I'm so happy; I am at a loss for words. We take a bunch of pictures and get a great group photo.

Before I know it, we are being ushered into a limo on the way to the hotel.

We drive up the strip and, I should be tired, but I honestly feel wired. We kiss and look at the lights as we travel to the Bellagio.

"The fountain shows are over for the night, but our room has a perfect view of them from our balcony all evening tomorrow," Edward tells me as we pull up to the hotel entrance.

A gentleman opens the door, and Edward gets out and holds his hand out for me. We enter the front of the busy hotel and walk directly to where everyone in our group is waiting in the lobby.

"Okay, it's time to get our grub on," Jake states after seeing us, while clapping to get everyone's attention.

We are led to a private room where soft music is playing. After we enter, Edward twirls me around as another song starts. I can't help but smile hearing the opening chords to _At Last_ by Etta James.

I dance with my husband, and though we are close, we never seem to blink or take our eyes from each other. My heart feels so full, and I know the words are a perfect fit for us.

When the song comes to a close, Edward smiles and tells me he loves me before kissing me while dipping me.

Everyone claps again, and I am breathless when Edward pulls me back up.

We move to the table and sit as bowls and plates of food are brought out.

There is so much to choose from, and I can't help but laugh when I hear Edward's stomach growl.

We dig in, and before I know it, I let out a yawn. It has been a very long day.

"We will head to our suite soon, Love. I think we need to cut the cake first."

I smile at Edward, having no doubt his sweet tooth made sure the cake will be spectacular.

We stand as two workers wheel in a tall cake, but I notice that the biggest layer seems to be no more than six inches in diameter. Edward leans in close and kisses my cheek.

"The top layer is for us to eat next year on our anniversary," he tells me with excitement.

"I know that is tradition, but won't it get gross?" I ask.

"No way, they are sharp freezing it and after it is sealed in an airtight container, and it will be packed in dry ice and shipped. Plus, it's not a traditional cake."

"It looks like a traditional cake," I say.

"Nope, I told them I wanted every other layer to be ice cream. The top layer is a chocolate-raspberry ice cream cake with a chocolate cookie crumble. The bottom layer is raspberry and dark chocolate truffle."

"It's so small, but it is beautiful," I say.

"Nothing is as beautiful as my wife," he whispers.

There are more pictures, and we feed each other bites of the bottom layer of cake. The whole thing is chocolate and raspberry and the workers cut pieces of the cake for everyone. It is all very delicious, but I am quickly full.

Carlisle makes a toast, and soon everyone has said something. Fred brings a tear to my eyes when he tells me how much we have come to mean to he and Nettie.

Before we leave Esme and Carlisle hand us an envelope, and we sit together to open it.

Edward pulls out two first class tickets from Las Vegas to San Francisco. He pulls out a note, and reads it quietly to me, which makes me nervous-giggle at the end.

 _Edward & Bella,_

 _We know you both start school soon. We are flying back to Los Angeles and driving the Durango to San Francisco. You are staying at the Bellagio in the Cypress Suite for the next ten days. Lucy has fully stocked your wardrobe. Your stay—as well as tickets to a few shows—have already been taken care of, including meals. If you want to spend money while you're here, enjoy shopping for little things to help you remember this time of your new journey in life together. We will have your belongings ready to be unpacked when you get home. We love you both, and couldn't be more proud of your choice of each other as life_ _-_ _long partners._

 _Mom & Dad._

 _P.S. I'm not at all opposed to becoming a grandmother anytime soon, just so you know._

I look at Edward, and he shakes his head but smiles at me.

"Before you two sneak off, we have another couple of gifts for you," Jake says as he hands us a few more envelopes.

Opening the first one, we find three sets of tickets to attend shows. Next is a prepaid Visa card with $5,000 loaded on it. I gasp, and before Edward or I can say anything, Willie shakes his head at us. Next we open an envelope with a few different gift cards to shops. The last one we open is a business card with a note.

 _Edward and Bella,_

 _This is an old friend of ours, and he has agreed to take you both anywhere you want to visit while you're here. He will also be your ride to the airport when you leave. He has already been paid, whether you use him or not, so you might as well use him. He's a great guy, and he will be honored to take you wherever you want to go. Call us anytime, and we will come and visit you soon._

 _Fred and Nettie_

After way too generous gifts, dancing, eating, speeches, and a midnight wedding, I'm worn out.

We make our rounds and say goodbye to everyone before leaving the banquet room. We were already given our room key, and we head to the elevator, swipe the room card and it takes us to our floor.

At the door, Edward swipes the card in the lock, and when it clicks, he opens the door before turning to me and picking me up. He kisses me as he carries me over the threshold.

When he places my feet back on the floor, I feel a bit nervous. I know this is new for both of us, but the last thing I want to do is to not make this night great for my husband. Edward looks like he is feeling the same way as me.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" I ask.

"Of course, my love, the last thing I want is to hurt you. You are my life now, Bella, and I love you with all that I am."

"I love you, too, and there is no way that you would hurt me purposefully, I know that. Will you help me out of this dress? I want to show you what I have on underneath it."

"Now that is an offer I cannot refuse."

* * *

 **A/N: So, the next chapter will obviously have at least a bit of citrus ... I am over the barrel on how graphic or not it need be, so what are your thoughts? I know either way, I can do it with taste, so share your thoughts.  
Thanks for all the story love you have given me on this, be it reviews, Facebook, or personal messages, I am truly grateful. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl. Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

We kiss and as it deepens, our hands roam each other's body. Edward helps me get all the small buttons down my back undone. I stop him only to push his jacket off, and then his shirt. It's not long before my hands are on his pants, and I am unzipping them. They pool at his feet, and he kicks them away. When the dress falls off, he lifts me up and carries me to the bed. After placing me in the center, he looks down at me, and lets out a soft moan.

"You are by far the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. I love you, Isabella, and I will for the rest of my life."

He crawls up onto the bed beside me and kisses me. My hands move to his body. The hard planes of his chest and back feel so warm to my hands. The tingle of my skin where his hands are touching me, make me break the kiss in a pant.

We move so we are facing each other. His fingers trace my face, and down my bare shoulder. Tracing along the edging of the corset, his fingertip leaves a trail of goose flesh across my skin. I smile at him as he uses both hands and begins to undo each eye hook down the front. With each hook he undoes, his lips make contact with the newly discovered skin. Before the last hook is undone, I am back to being a panting mess.

My leg is over his, and my pelvis is grinding on his leg. He pulls me onto him as he rolls on his back, and I am sitting with his hardness between my legs.

The thin lace of my panties and his stretchy cotton boxers really don't hide much. The ache I feel is strange and new, but it's like my body has its own built-in instinct as my hips move against his.

"God, Bella, the heat from you is making me so hard," Edward moans.

"I want you, Edward, please," I beg.

He turns us over and pulls my panties down my legs. He kisses places on my legs as he moves back up my body. I gasp as he kisses between my legs. I can't help but lift my hips to move closer to his mouth. The buzzing of his lips tingle my skin and his open mouth kisses and licks are like tiny jolts of pleasure. The sounds escaping me are unlike any others I've ever made. The way he pulls me closer makes me moan louder. Suddenly, the intense touch of his mouth on me has me seeing spots as my stomach clenches. The shuddering feeling that sweeps over me has me pulling him up to kiss me on the lips with my hands in his hair. The kisses he gives me calm my breathing, yet the fire I feel inside burns hotter.

My hands move to his boxers and I struggle to push them down while he kisses me senseless.

As his boxers move down his legs, I hook my toes on one side since I can't reach them anymore. When they get low enough, his hardness weighs on my stomach. The desire to feel him with my hand is strong, and he gasps in my mouth as I try to wrap my hand around him.

He feels so warm, and the skin is soft, but hard at the same time. I move my hand, and he moans again.

"Love, please, I need to be inside my wife before I lose it. I want you so much, Bella," he pants.

"I want you, too, Edward. Have me," I urge him.

He looks me in the eyes and I feel his fingers as he slips them between my legs. When he moans again, I can't help but raise my hips more.

The next thing he does has me letting out a sound I've never made before. He is holding his cock and rubbing it through my wetness.

I feel him position it and when Edward looks me in the eye, I whisper "I love you."

In one quick thrust he is inside me. He isn't moving and I can't either. His face is in my neck, and he is kissing me and whispering words of love.

The fullness is uncomfortable, but good just the same. It's not long before he looks at me again. When I smile, so does he.

He begins to move, and soon he is moving faster. His mouth is on mine, and his hand is rubbing me above where he is entering me. The tingle is good, but before it goes too far, Edward is calling out my name. His movements get jerky, and he's pressed inside me so hard his hips are flush to my body, with my feet still hooked together over his backside.

Edward collapses on me, and I welcome the weight of his body, still holding him close with my arms and legs. My panting husband keeps repeating how much he loves me.

After a while he raises his head and looks at me, like he is searching for something.

"Edward," I say.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks rolling us to our sides.

I smile at him, I don't remember any pain; I only remember feeling just how much he loves me. "I felt full, but not pain. I feel perfect," I tell him honestly.

"But I did not give you all the pleasure you gave me."

"Edward, you give me pleasure all the time. You make me feel whole. You complete me in every way."

"Stay right here – I will be right back," he says kissing me.

I hear him in the bathroom, and water running. A few moments later he comes back into the bedroom still naked. The sight of my incredibly sexy husband makes me smile even more. He moves to me and before I know it, he picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.

There are candles lit, and the huge tub is still filling with water and bubbles. Edward steps into the tub and sits with me on his lap. The warm water quickly surrounds us, and I can't help but sigh as my husband uses a cloth to wash my body. He holds me in his arms, and I feel so relaxed I start to fall asleep.

"Okay, Love, let's get out and rinse off in the shower and then go to bed," Edward whispers.

I nod and he sets me down. He helps me to stand and step out of the tub. We turn on the shower and rinse off, and again Edward takes care of me. After we are rinsed, he wraps me in a towel and helps me dry off. We brush our teeth, and he blows out the candles. He leaves to get my pajamas, and I use the restroom while he does. When I come out, he helps me put on a dark grey, silky nightshirt, and I notice he is wearing a pair of matching boxers. The gown feels amazing, but not as good as the touch Edward leaves on my skin.

We lie down, and I gasp when I see the time, it is already six in the morning.

"Edward, it's already morning."

"I know; I set a wakeup call for ten, so we can sleep tonight."

"Good idea," I tell him with a yawn.

We kiss, and Edward holds me close to his chest. We fall asleep in each other's arms soon after.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you all think I gave them some justice for this first time. I use to write lemons all the time, graphic and not, but lately I have taken the road of shadowing over them. To follow the general consensus I wrote this lemon the way I did and I hope it makes you all happy. I am already over halfway on the next chapter, and I think after that we may have a short time leap, like show them arriving back in San Francisco.  
So what are your thoughts? Did you like this? There is a few ideas, but again nothing huge or drama filled for our newlyweds.  
Thank you, again for the love you leave me, it is nice to hear you are enjoying the story.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss (though, she is away on vacation right now), AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl.**

 **Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

 **I got a message complaining that this was was too fluffy, and I am sorry but this story will stay more on the fluff side, because I sometimes need a break from too much drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

The ringing of the phone wakes me, and I reach for it.

"Hello," I say, trying not to yawn.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen, this is Sarah in Guest Services, with your requested wake up call."

"Oh, thank you," I say.

"Would you like a breakfast tray sent up to your room?" she asks.

"Yes; could you just send something light though, like maybe two bowls of fresh fruit, and a couple of bagels with cream cheese?"

"I'll have that delivered here very shortly; would you like coffee, tea, or juice with that?"

"Orange juice sounds great, thank you," I reply.

"You're welcome," she says.

I hang up, and smile as I look at Edward.

"Good morning, husband," I whisper before kissing his jaw.

Edward's arms wrap around me, and before I know it I am under him. He kisses me deeply, and I open my mouth to him willingly.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife," he says with a big grin.

I giggle at his silliness. "It's time to get up. A light breakfast is on the way," I tell him.

"Yes, and after we eat we are going go see a few things, unless I can get you to come back to bed with me?"

I can't help but giggle again. "You're insatiable."

"You, my wife, are correct about that. I honestly don't think I can ever get enough of you to satisfy the need to have more. I love you so much, Bella, and I will love you forever."

He kisses me again, and my eyes tear up. This kiss is not playful or lust filled, it is like him interweaving his heart with mine.

Sometime later, we leave the bedroom and find our breakfast is on the table waiting for us. We eat our fruit, but pass on the cold bagels before heading out.

After spending most of the early afternoon walking the strip and doing a bit of shopping, we head back to our room. We decided earlier we would go and take in one of the Cirque Du Soleil shows, after having dinner at Top of the World. Our reservations for dinner are at seven, and the show starts at nine-thirty.

Edward lets me shower first, so I have time to get dressed and dry my hair. While he is in the shower I look through the dresses and clothing Lucy packed for me. I find a gorgeous dark blue, silk wrap dress, and pull it out. Edward has a nice dark blue suit, so I set it out for him, along with a blue silk tie. It looks like Lucy went above and beyond, making sure we would have matching outfits. Edward gets out of the shower and kisses my cheek, before we begin to get dressed. I find a nice matching set of dark blue undergarments in my drawer and put it on. I'm not fond of thongs, but the dress calls for them. I take a look in the mirror and smile, before putting my robe on. I move into the bathroom and do my hair in a simple twist up, securing it with a beautiful blue stoned hair clip. I brush on some mascara, and a little lip gloss. Moving back to the bedroom, I see my sexy husband putting his shoes on. He smiles up at me, and winks.

I feel flirty, so I take off the robe before entering the small dressing room, after giving an extra shake of my hips. I can't help but laugh when he follows me.

"Are you trying to kill me, or make us late, my little vixen?"

"Just making sure I have your attention," I say as I pull the dress on.

"No worries there, I have no attention for anyone else but you."

I smile at him as I tie the side of the dress.

After a few light kisses, we are leaving our hotel room.

There is a car waiting for us, and it is Fred's friend, Raoul. We met him briefly earlier today when he picked us up with our bags from a couple of the stores. He seems to be exactly like Fred, and we learned he is actually Fred's brother-in-law.

The drive along the strip is awe inspiring, and the lights are bright. When we arrive at the Stratosphere, Raoul smiles as he pulls us up to the front door.

"You will buzz me, when you are ready?" he asks.

"We will, thank you, Raoul.

The door opens, and we are helped out of the vehicle by the attendant. We enter the hotel and directed to the elevator that takes us to the one hundred and sixth floor.

This is almost exactly like Sky City, but the view is drastically different. The lights and action you can see is amazing. The hostess shows us to our table, and we are seated right by a window. As the hour goes by, we enjoy a wonderful meal, and the view which is spectacular.

When we are done with dinner, we buzz Raoul, before leaving the restaurant.

We head over to the Mandalay Bay to see the Michael Jackson ONE show.

We arrive in time to be seated, and our seats are in a wonderful location. It is like we can see every piece of the stage. The song starts to open the show, the dancers, and performers are amazing. The ways they move, make me want to dance in my seat. There is so much to see, I am sure we could come again, and see something new we're missing.

When the show is over, we head back to the Bellagio, in time to catch the final fountain show of the night.

"Bella, I know we are only here for a couple more days, but I want to go to our room now," Edward whispers in my ear.

"I want that, too," I tell him, wanting to have him closer to me.

Before I know it we are entering our room, and moving to the bedroom.

"I've waited all night to take that beautiful dress off of you."

"I've waited all night for that, too."

"Bella, my wife, I will never love anyone the way that I love you."

"I will also never love anyone the way I love you, husband. Now, what was it you said about this dress?" I ask with a raised brow.

Edward lets out a light sounding growl as he pulls me close and kisses me heatedly.

Morning dawns, and I awake naked wrapped in my husband's arms. I smile, loving that I am able to take in the view of him asleep partially beneath me.

Tracing my finger across his jaw, I can't help but smile. This leaving home to find myself and learn new things led me to lots of new things, but the best thing it brought me to was the other half of my heart.

As Edward stirs, I look to his eyes and when they open, I give him a happy smile, but that is not hard, because I'm not sure I've ever been happier.

"Good morning, my husband."

"Good morning, my wife."

"Let's just stay in bed for a while," I suggest with an arched brow.

Edward says nothing, but pulls me closer and his lips meet mine in a very passionate kiss that gives me the answer I was looking for.

Walking around later may be a little difficult, but I will happily be tender and sore in all the best ways, to not have to leave my husband's arms yet.

* * *

 **A/N: I am thinking there will be a bit of a time jump, like arriving at the airport to be picked up back in San Francisco. What are your thoughts on how things are going?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss (though, she is away on vacation right now), AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl.**

 **Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

The rest of our time in Vegas goes by with seeing several shows, and eating at wonderful places. Before I know it, we have sent a few boxes to our place in San Francisco, and we are packing our bags to go home.

The plane ride is early in the morning and not long at all. When we land, Esme and Carlisle are at the airport to pick us up. We go out for a late breakfast before heading back to the house.

"I think you kids will be happy with what we have accomplished," Esme tells us.

I smile at her, loving that I have a mom again.

"What all have you done, Mom?" Edward asks.

"Well, we were able to get all your things in and organized the living room and guest bedroom. The new items Bella picked out for the bathroom are all put away, and the curtains are hung. I washed all the new towels and linens. Your bedroom set is in the biggest bedroom, and the walls have been repainted in a much more soothing color scheme.

"Your father also managed to not only get your piano into what was the former dining room, but he and your property manager had the room soundproofed and the piano tuned for you. The new kitchen things arrived and the property manager's wife and I worked on putting those away. There was a nicer stove and refrigerator in the storage shed, so we swapped those out. The décor is so cute and colorful. Did you kids know that the owner of the home's grandson—who manages the property—actually lives here too?"

"No, I had no idea," I tell her as Edward just looks at her in awe.

"Well, Emmett and his wife Rosalie are great, and they live on the other side of you. The house has been in Emmett's family since it was built. Their floor plan is much like yours. There are still the other apartments in the house, but theirs and yours are the largest units. We also met several of the neighbors, and they all seemed nice."

"Wow that is really nice of you to do all of that. We appreciate it," Edward tells them finally registering that he hasn't said anything.

Esme goes on about how lovely everyone they met seems, and that we have been invited over to Emmett and Rose's for dinner tonight. Apparently, Rose owns a daycare center close to the college, and Emmett is a full-time custodian for the University of San Francisco. We learn that we will also meet a few of the other neighbors tonight. Several of them—we are told—either attend or are employed at the same schools as us, either as a student or as an employee.

Before I know it, we are back at our place, and both of us are speechless when we walk in and see what all they have done. The entry way, now has the shelves I was telling Esme I wanted. The walls look as if the paint has been touched up.

We walk into the living room and the first thing I see above the mantle is a new framed photo of Edward and me, which had to have been taken during our first dance. On the left side of the mantle there is a beautifully framed photo of Esme and Carlisle from when they were married. There are several candid framed pictures of us, Nettie, Fred, Jake, Willie, Lucy and others from our trip, and I smile as I look them over. When I reach the other end of the mantle, I let out a gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. There is a framed picture of my parents on their wedding day sitting there, too.

I turn to Esme, and she hugs me. "When you told me your story, I just knew I had to make sure that we did something to get a piece of your parents here with you, too," she tells me.

"But how?" I ask, knowing that the photos I have of my parents' wedding were not here.

"Well, I called a lady named Shelly Cope at the Forks Washington Police Department, and she said she had a copy of this picture. She apparently was the maid of honor at your parents' wedding. Anyway, she had a small copy of this picture, which I have made sure was returned to her. I took this in and had it enlarged.

The tears in my eyes blur my vision, and I hug her tight. Edward wraps his arms around me from behind, and whispers words of love to me.

Taking a look around, I notice Edward was right; his furniture was much nicer than what was in here before, and I am glad we decided to use it. The room looks so homey and comfortable; I couldn't ask or want for anything more.

Esme shows me the kitchen, and it is amazing. All the new décor and appliances really bring it together. She shows me how they have fully stocked our shelves in the pantry as well as the freezer and fridge. I just cannot believe how much they have done for us. Before I can tell her, I hear the most beautiful sounds coming from the open door of Edward's new music room. I quickly walk into what should be the dining room, and find Edward sitting at his piano, playing.

He looks at the bench beside him, and I move to sit with him. He begins to play _At Last_ , and sings to me.

When the song ends, I kiss him as Esme and Carlisle both smile at us.

After walking through the apartment and seeing all of our things together, we decide to take care of a few important things that need to be done. We have to go to the DMV and update information, and get new driver's licenses and documents. We head to Social Security first because it will have the shortest wait time of the two. We get in and out relatively easy, and my new Social Security card with Cullen as my last name, will arrive within the next six weeks.

Thankfully, at the DMV, we have appointments that Esme called and set for us last week. Even with the appointments, we spend three hours there. Esme must have known it would take a while because she sent us with snacks and drinks.

Once we have taken care of both our new licenses, we head over to my school to change my name and update my personal contact information. After we are done, I get my class schedule and book list. Then, we head over to the campus book store and pick up all the books I need.

When we get to the Conservatory of Music, we go to the campus office and update Edward's records. We get an impromptu tour of the campus, and meet Edward's advisor, James Nomad. I've never heard of this guy, but he is apparently very well-known and was a deciding factor in Edward attending school here.

Once we are done, we drive toward home, while discussing our plans for tomorrow.

"So, tomorrow we should go to the bank, and take care of that, and then we need to find a smaller car to use."

"I was thinking that myself, but I have grown attached to the Durango," I tell him.

"I have, too, but we need to buy a car of our own. This is nice for road trips, but parking and such in this area is hard with this big boat," he laughs.

"Okay, so tomorrow we go to the bank first, and then head to the dealership. We can call the rental company about the Durango as well."

"I never thought I would look forward to living such a domestic life, but with you I can see nothing but us, and a wonderful future building our own family."

I smile, and the thought of us having a family makes my hand drift to my stomach. "Edward, how soon do you want to have children?" I ask.

"I would have a child with you tomorrow, Bella, but you've just signed up for your freshman year as a full-time college student. That would be a lot to handle with adding a baby. That would make it crazy."

"I know, but the more we talk about it, the more I feel like it is our destiny."

"Oh, my love, it is our destiny, and it is our future. We will handle it as it comes. I will give you anything I can, so when you are ready, know that I am born ready when it comes to you."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you to infinity and beyond, Isabella Cullen."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so people requested showing a bit of their lives back to school, and to bring in more of the typical gang. Next chapter we will meet a few others, but this will remain more of a fluff than any other type of story. Be sure to let me know if there is something you want to see included in this story before I fully wrap it. I foresee about five or six more chapters and a few time jumps.**

 **On a side note, I know waiting at the Social Security office is a long process, but I also know from many people telling me that even with an appointment at the DMV in California, you will likely wait several hours. Keep in mind this is fiction and I do my best to research info to make it as correct as I can.**

 **What are your thoughts on the newlyweds?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates. I know I suck at updates lately, things have been crazy busy, but I am hoping to get the last few chapters written and sent off soon. I think I know where I want this to go now, and there will be some time jumps and such, but I think I will be covering everything, everyone has asked to see.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss (though, she is away on vacation right now), AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl.**

 **Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

When we arrive back at the apartment, there is a party of sorts being set up in the backyard. There is a rather large man talking to Carlisle while they set up a grill. Esme is talking to a tall blond, and they're setting what looks like a couple of picnic tables pushed together. As we walk up, they all seem to look at us at the same time.

"Hello, everyone," my husband says, and I wave.

"Edward, Bella, you have perfect timing. Rosalie was helping me set the table, and Emmett is helping your father get the grill ready. Rosalie, Emmett, these are our children—Edward and Bella, your neighbors," Esme introduces us.

Emmett comes over and shakes Edward's hand as Rosalie shakes mine.

"You can call me Rose; it is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I hope you don't mind that I helped Esme organize your kitchen while you were enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Not at all; it was very kind of you," I tell her.

"Hey, Bells, I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em. If Edward or you need anything, let me know and I will take care of it, right away."

When he shakes my hand, he is gentle, but I can tell he could crush me like a peanut.

Edward and I go inside to change, and wash up. I smile as I put on a nice sundress, knowing Edward is watching me.

"You are so beautiful," he says as his arms encircle my waist.

"Thank you," I tell him turning around in his arms.

I smile up at him, and he lowers his mouth to mine.

After kissing him for a few moments, I pull back and give him a grin.

"We need to join the others, but let's call it an early night, okay?"

"Absolutely; that's the best plan we've had all day."

We join everyone back outside, and see that six more people have arrived. We meet Jasper and Alice, who live above Rose and Emmett. Jasper is a history professor at my college, and Alice is a design major, working on her Master's degree. We then meet Jane and her brother Alec, who live above us. Jane is very quiet and tends to let Alec talk for her. Alec tells me she is a freshman this year and is attending at the same college as I am. He is a junior and majoring in Political Science. Jane seems very jumpy, and I can't help but wonder what her deal is. The other two people are girls named Victoria, and Zafrina. They are a couple and live in the basement apartment below Emmett and Rose. They both work in administration for the college and seem very nice.

We sit down to eat and everyone is chatting. I purposely sit next to Jane, thinking she seems like she needs a friend.

"So, Jane, what are you planning to major in?" I ask.

"Not sure," is her simple answer.

"Me either; I am just taking basic classes until I decide. I didn't even decide to go to college until after my father passed away a few months back," I tell her, hoping that my being open will help her talk to me.

"My parents died about six months ago. Alec is my half-brother, but he has always been good to me. He's the reason why I'm here."

A wave of understanding passes over me, and I feel as if I am meeting another version of myself.

"I'm sorry, it can be very hard, I know. If you ever want to talk, just come over and we can hang out. We should see if we have any classes together," I tell her.

"That actually sounds nice. I kind of hate it here, and I really miss my parents," she confides.

"I understand," I tell her, knowing nothing I can say will actually make her pain go away.

Everyone is talking as we eat. Everyone shares a little information about themselves, except for Jane who remains rather quiet. When she is not beside me, she is next to Alec. We sit around talking and laughing for a few hours before anyone says they need to leave. It's around eight, so everyone decides to pack up for the night.

Rose, Esme, Alice, Jane, Victoria, Zafrina, and I put the leftovers into containers.

When we talked earlier, Victoria told us that she helps out at a local women's shelter, whenever she can. They helped her when she left a rather abusive relationship with her college boyfriend. We all decided to do something to help since she told us of their current struggles. Rose says she has a ton of children's clothing which she will go through and donate as well as Alice. I asked about donating time, and Esme offered to do so as well. We put a nice plan together, and we start by packing up the left-overs to take to the shelter.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for everything," Edward tells them after we head back to our place.

"You've both done so much for us, and we want you to know how grateful we are," I add.

"Well, what else would we do, you are our children after all," Esme states.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, since you were able to get so much done today?" Carlisle asks.

We tell them what we have planned for tomorrow, and it isn't long before I let out a yawn.

"Sorry," I say covering my mouth.

"It's okay, I'm sure you're tired. Both of you should head off to your room. Carlisle and I are going to go to the hotel we booked earlier. We want you to have your privacy. We'll call in the morning," Esme states.

"You can stay here; you don't have to leave," I say.

"You don't have to leave," Edward says at the same time.

"Listen, kids, we love you, and we want to spend time with you. However, this is a special time for you both, and we want you to have the privacy you deserve. We're not leaving town anytime soon, and we'll talk to you in the morning," Carlisle says.

"Besides, if we are not here, there is a better chance you might be willing to work on those grand babies," Esme adds.

"Mom," Edward states as I turn red and hide my face in my husband's arm.

"Oh, pish, posh, did you expect anything less of your dear old mom?" Esme asks.

"We love you, and we will talk to you soon," Esme says as they walk out.

I can still feel the heat in my cheeks as I look up at Edward. He, too, has pinkness to his face, and I shrug.

"I guess we had better finish that conversation from earlier, huh?" I ask.

"Which conversation?"

"Children, and how soon we want to be parents," I say.

"I told you having a family is our destiny. I'm willing and ready whenever you are. I am open to how many children we have, and how soon we start making them. Just know that no matter the circumstance, I was born ready for anything you want."

"I think we would make wonderful parents, and I know I'm just starting college, but I think I want to try," I tell him.

"Really?" he asks.

"Really," I answer.

"Really, really?" he asks again while I smile at him and nod.

"Yes!" I can't help but let out a gasp as Edward picks me up and runs up the stairs with me in his arms.

He takes me straight into the bathroom and puts me down. He opens the medicine cabinet where I put my birth control pills this morning. He pulls them out and looks at me with his brow raised. I smile and grab the packet from his hand and toss them in the trash.

He lets out a whoop before pulling me into his arms and kissing me with so much energy, I swear my hair must be standing on end.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope that this chapter was worth the wait. What did you think of the meeting of their neighbors? Anything you want to see, because this may be one of your last chances to ask. Let me know. Thanks again for your patience.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Yes, it's really an update. Thank you for reading my story and being patient waiting for updates.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss (though, she is away on vacation right now), AWayWithWords, and LaPumkl.**

 **Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

The next several weeks fly by, and we've settled into a routine.

Going to the bank and opening a joint account wasn't difficult. Unknowingly, Edward and I both were members of the same nationwide bank, so combining our checking accounts was easy. We opened a new savings account so we could set aside money every month toward our future home.

We both decided we loved the Durango too much to part with it, so we bought it from Enterprise. We keep the Durango in the garage at Esme and Carlisle's. They rented a house here, and Carlisle is currently transferring to UCFS Medical Center. Neither of them wants to stay in Alaska when Edward and I are here.

Edward's Volvo finally arrived, and we also purchased a new Chevy Cruze for me to drive to and from school. Jane and I have classes the same days, three of which are together, so we commute more often than not. We both have Thursdays off, and since Edward is teaching a class that day, she and I have been going to the women's shelter Victoria told us about, to volunteer.

Rose has not only donated a bunch of clothing she had at her daycare center, but also offered up to twenty-five hours a week of free child care to be used while women from the shelter look for jobs.

Alice has taken it upon herself to pick up tons of donated clothing and help alter it to fit the women who need work clothing. Jane and I both spend a lot of time cooking, and spending time with the children when we are at the shelter.

The Denali's have been in contact, but Esme is still upset with them. Carlisle, however, talked to Eleazar. Tanya was admitted to a facility where she will stay until the baby is born. Tanya had been drinking and using recreational drugs, so the baby will be put up for adoption when he or she is born.

Because of Tanya stating and refusing to back down about the child being Edward's, a DNA test was performed. The test didn't hurt, but it was annoying for Edward, to say the least. He was angry, and Esme wanted—well still wants to—beat some _'common sense'_ into Tanya. The test results have proven that the child is not Edward's.

Eleazar asked for a full DNA screen of the child, due to the drinking and drug use in which Tanya had been partaking. It was found that the child has Sickle Cell traits. The odds of an unborn child having that trait and being parented by two Caucasians are nearly nil.

Tanya finally broke down and told her parents about the man she had met when she was on a vacation with her friends, who is the baby's father. When he found out she was pregnant, he told her to abort the child. She only knows his name is Laurent, and both his phone number and Facebook page are no longer active. Eleazar tried to track the name, but had no luck finding him, and it seems that everything he posted was a lie.

Tanya has already said she doesn't want the child and wished it was gone out of her already. She is currently being monitored around the clock and is considered a high risk for self-harm.

We have yet to meet the other two people who have apartments in our huge Victorian home, but Rose has said they are both students who are working on their Master's Degrees.

Edward loves his classes, and feels as if he is more of the teacher than the student, but that is a big part of his doctorate program. He has been busy writing music and I love listening to him play each night.

I am enjoying my classes, but find myself more and more just loving and enjoying being a wife. With Esme and Carlisle so close, we see them often, but they always give us plenty of private time. We plan to have dinner with them at least once a week. This week they are coming here for dinner, and I am making Edward's favorite comfort food. Esme gave me the recipe for the meatloaf Edward loves, and it's in the oven right now.

I peel and boil fresh potatoes, and while they're cooking, I wrap pancetta around fresh asparagus spears. Earlier today, I made a large pan of apple crisp and baked a few loaves of fresh bread. I still need to finish the salad and make the dressing. I found a nice farmers market to buy loads of fresh produce, and I have been buying a lot of organic fruits and vegetables.

Hearing a knock on the door, I walk over to it. I smile seeing it is Esme.

"You're here early," I say as I pull the door open.

"Well, I was going to wait until later to come over with Carlisle, but he may be running late, so here I am. I hope that is okay?"

"Of course it is okay. You know you're always welcome in our home, Mom."

I have taken to calling her Mom; even before we were married, she called me her daughter, so it seems right. She still gets a bit teary eyed sometimes when I say it.

She hugs me, like she always does and we walk into the kitchen together.

"Something smells amazing, Bella."

"Well, it is your recipe, so I bet it is amazing."

"What can I do to help you?" she asks.

"The salad still needs to be made, but other than that everything is either done or will be done shortly. Would you like some freshly made lemonade?"

"That sounds great," she says and I pour her a glass.

We work together and finish everything, right as Edward walks in the door.

"Hello, my love," he says wrapping his arms around me.

"Hello," I say before kissing him.

"Hi, Mom, how are you today?

"I'm great, Edward, how are you?" Esme says with a laugh because Edward and I are lost in our kisses.

"Hi, Mom," Edward says with a wave before kissing me again until I giggle.

"Where is Dad?" Edward asks, still holding me close to him.

"He will be here shortly; he had to sign a few forms since he has officially been hired on as staff."

"Really?" Edward and I ask together.

"Yeah," she says.

There is a knock and Edward answers it, and soon thereafter he and Carlisle walk back into the kitchen.

Esme and I put dinner on the table and we enjoy it as Carlisle tells us all about his new job.

It's not long before we start talking about current plans.

"We've decided to keep our house in Alaska; we figured we could still vacation there, and visit now and again. We also found a great piece of land not too far from here where we will likely build a house. However, we are wondering if you two have decided if you plan to make this area your home, or if you might move somewhere else?" Carlisle asks while sitting beside Esme, holding her hand.

Edward looks at me and smiles, I know where this is going and I nod at him.

"Well, funny you ask. Last week, James and the Dean approached me. They have been observing the class I teach. They have both been through my Dissertation outline, and have decided to ask me to join the staff. I still have to finish the next two semesters, and finish my Dissertation, but it is basically pretty much complete. According to the standards, I started the Doctoral program, with only three semesters and my oral exam to complete. Bella and I have decided that we enjoy the weather here, and would love to stay in the area."

"Yes!" Esme states loudly, as Carlisle laughs at his wife's excitement. "Well then, we would love it if you two would consider building a house close to where we are building ours," she says after calming down.

"The property is just on the other side of the bridge and has wonderful scenery looking over the bay. We would be close, but still have our privacy. There are already three existing houses on the property. The houses need repair. We are tearing down the one furthest in the back of the property and building a new one. The house closest to the road is not in bad condition, but your mom didn't like the location as much. The one toward the middle of the property has a drive off the main road, and the backyard is a nice wooded area—"

"It's perfect for raising a family," Esme cuts in and we all laugh at her.

"Mom, you have a one track mind," Edward says with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, just so you are aware, we want you close, and this property is perfect for all of us. Of course we will not be mad if it is not what either of you want," Carlisle tells us.

"It's perfect," I say with a smile at my husband, knowing deep down that we both want to be close to them.

* * *

 **A/N: So we are coming closer to the end of this story. What would you still like to see? Let me know, because this seems to be coming to the end of its time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Be sure to check out the note at the end.**

 **As always a huge thanks to those ladies who keep me readable. Thanks EdwardsFirstKiss, AWayWithWords, and LaPumuckl.**

 **Thank you to my good buddy Nikky, for supporting me in my solo writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – The Epilogue**

The wind is blowing off the bay and the smell of rotten eggs doesn't even take my smile away. Edward and I are on the way to see the foundation of our new home.

Carlisle and Esme's home has been finished for about four months, and ours has just started. Edward was hired by the University and is now a full-time professor.

I finished my first year of school, and decided to work for the women's shelter and with Rose at the day care. I enjoy interacting with the children and feeding people. It's the perfect job for me, since I can pretty much pick my own schedule. I spend most of my time with my husband, which is what I prefer.

We have never taken an actual honeymoon, but we are remedying that in a few days. Edward is on summer break for a month, and he is taking me to visit a few places I've always wanted to see. We found out almost four weeks ago that we will be a family of three in about six months, so we want to travel now. I can't help but smile thinking about the day we found out about our little bun in the oven.

" _Bella, you've been sick for three days, I think you should have my dad come over and check you out."_

" _I'll be fine," I tell him with my head hanging over the toilet._

" _I'm calling my dad."_

" _Edward, wait," I move to stand. "I think we should see my doctor first."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well I'm late, and I've been sick every day for almost a week, but I usually feel better later in the day. I think I may be pregnant," I tell him._

" _Seriously?"_

" _Yeah," I say with a smile._

" _This is perfect. I love you," he states wrapping his arms around me. "We'll have to speed up the building process of the house."_

" _I'll call and get an appointment, you can call the contractor," I tell him because I can see he's making lists in his head of things he needs to do._

That same afternoon we found out we were in fact pregnant. The doctor said it was safe to travel, but gave us a list of first parent info of do's and don'ts.

Tonight when we get back to our place, we are hosting a big dinner party with our family and friends. We will be gone for the fourth of July, so we are celebrating with everyone tonight. We're also telling everyone that we're having a baby and what the sex of the baby is, if the technician can figure it out at the scan today.

"I'm so glad that Mom and Dad didn't tear down this house," I say to Edward as we pass the first house on the private road where we will be living.

"Me, too. It is nice to have Nettie and Fred so close."

"Yeah; they are going to be just as excited as your parents are when they hear the news tonight."

"You could say that, between my mom and Nettie, they will have the entire nursery designed and furnished before we get back from Europe."

"I know," I laugh.

We turn to the left and drive down our private driveway. The house is going to be huge and the foundation shows a bit of the floor plan. We walk hand in hand around the outside perimeter of where our house will be standing in a few short months.

We decided to put in an indoor pool. There is very little work left to finish it since it will be on the lower east side of the house. Once the non-cemented walls are up and the tile we chose is laid, that portion of the house will be ready to go. I love how the design allows us to enter the pool area from either the outside or inside, and is easy to keep safe for our future children.

After walking around and talking with the contractor, we head out. We have a doctor's appointment before we go home, and will hopefully find out if we are having a boy or girl. I'm surprised no one picked up on my being pregnant. I feel huge already, but I _had_ put on 'the freshman twenty'.

Edward is always talking to the baby; he sings and plays the piano almost every night. The lullaby he has written makes me teary-eyed every time I hear it.

As we cross the bridge, I smile taking in the view. Sometimes it is foggy, and there is almost always the smell of rotten eggs, but I love this place.

"Penny for your thoughts," I say smiling at Edward as he drives through the never ending traffic.

"Just curious to see if the baby is a boy or a girl, and who he or she will look like."

"Me, too," I say with a smile.

When we arrive at the appointment, we get checked in and within a few moments they call my name.

Edward and I follow the woman down the hallway, and she shows us into a room. After handing me a gown and telling me to change, she leaves the room. I change and Edward helps me onto the exam table as a light knock sounds.

"Hi, I'm Karen Newton, and I'll be performing your scan today," the lady states.

Edward holds my hand as she raises the gown after covering my lower half with a warm blanket.

"So, Mrs. Cullen have you drank all the water you were instructed to do?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think I could float a boat about now," I say.

"I understand, I've been there," she says. "Let's see if we can get the measurements quickly for you."

She puts a warmed gel on my tummy and moves a wand across my skin. She clicks a few times and smiles as she does. She picks up a phone and punches in a number.

"Stella, this is Karen, can you send Dr. Ben to room six, please? Thank you," she says before hanging up.

"Okay Mom and Dad, don't panic, everything looks great, but I'm having Dr. Ben come in, he is on call today. I just want a doctor to read this with me for confirmation."

"Okay," I say as Edward's hand holds mine a little tighter.

A few minutes goes by, with her still moving the wand thing around and clicking once in a while on the keyboard in front of her.

"Did you both want to learn the sex today?" she asks.

"Yes, please," Edward says as I nod.

There is a knock on the door, and when it opens a man I know is my doctor's partner walks in.

"Hello, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Doctor Ben. I'm here to take a look at Baby Cullen."

"Okay," I say.

"I called you in because I wanted to confirm what I saw. Mom and Dad want to know the sex," Karen explains.

He looks over the monitor where I assume the pictures Karen had been clicking are, and then he takes the wand and looks at me.

"May I?" he asks and I nod.

"Hmm, well this is an interesting development for certain. You're showing at nineteen weeks, which has your due date about December twelfth." He turns the monitor, and there is a very small baby shape there, and he points to it. "This is your son, and this is his heartbeat."

The sound of fast swooshing is heard, and I see the baby on the screen. I let out a cry of happiness, and Edward leans down and is whispering words of thanks and love.

"Well don't celebrate too fast, because this one is your daughter, and this is her heartbeat," Dr. Ben adds and I gasp.

"What?" Edward says.

"Yes, it appears you get the best of both worlds all in one shot. Congratulations, Mom and Dad, you're having twins."

"Is it still safe to go on our trip?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Ben asks.

"We're flying out tomorrow to go to Italy for a week, then Paris for a week, and then Scotland for a week," Edward states.

"That should be fine, just remember to take your vitamins, and get plenty of rest. Don't overdo it, and if you feel tired, take a break. Mind what you eat and drink bottled water versus local water everywhere you go. Of course, stay away from the normal things you've already been warned about. Call our office any time of the day or night if you have any questions or concerns. If you mind your body and what it tells you, you should be perfectly fine to travel."

"Okay," I respond and Edward rubs his thumb across the back of my hand.

"Do either of you have any other questions for me?" he asks.

I shake my head and Edward says, "No."

We thank the doctor and Karen hands us a slip of paper with a number on it.

"I'll leave you to use the restroom and get dressed. Give that slip to the front desk and they will have a package of prints for you."

"Thank you," I say.

I'm happy to relieve myself, and when I come out Edward wraps me into his arms.

"We're going to be parents, of a boy _and_ a girl," he whispers.

"There will be four of us," I respond.

I had just wrapped my head around us being three, and now we'll be four.

"I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to the news," Edward says.

"You know the grandmas will be the happiest by far ... well except for maybe us," I smile.

"Only you could be happier than I am, and that is because I strive to always make you happy. I love you so much Isabella Cullen, you are my whole world. Because of you my world is growing, and I've never been happier.

With tears in my eyes, I hug him again. "I love you, too, Edward."

We stop off at the little bakery down the street from the women's shelter and buy two dozen cupcakes. We ask them to frost one dozen pink and one dozen blue. They put them into a big covered box, and we head for home. The drive is filled with smiles and happiness.

 **~ABNC~**

 **December**

I've never been so tired in my life, but I've also never been so happy. I smile looking down at the small bundle of pink in the car seat to my right. I glance to my left and see the bundle of blue in his seat. As we pull up to the house, there stands everyone we love. I smile thinking about how a simple girl, alone in the world used a dart and a map to find a brand new change, that nothing could surpass.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone for following in this journey. There will be outtakes, eventually. I'd like to do a few on certain topics, like Bella taking Edward to Forks to get her stuff, and seeing where she grew up, The birth, and maybe some future takes of the kiddos. I would have done those now, but this story stopped speaking to me the way it was. I feel they have come full circle, and I wanted them to have that happy they seemed to want. I hope you've all enjoyed this, and I really look forward to hearing what you have to say. Thanks, Kasi aka: TeamAllTwilight**


End file.
